Sin retorno
by Lila tsunuun
Summary: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Queda prohibida toda reproducción sin consentimiento... Sakura Haruno esta cansada de esperar a su amor imposible y decide hacer algo al respecto, pero antes de tomar una decisión definitiva volverá a confiar una ultima vez en ese hombre por el que tanto ha sufrido y tanto ha amado.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

Entoonces  
Sé que me he ausentado mucho tiempo, ya casi un año, y sinceramente no sé si alguien me sigue leyendo, pero este es un proyecto que no quiero dejar inconcluso

Si me estás leyendo quiero pedirte una disculpa por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, estaré editando los capítulos ya escritos. Cambiando algunas cositas con las que no me sentía del todo cómoda y juntando de dos a tres capítulos ya escritos en uno solo.

Si sigue alguien ahí, de señales de vida. Sé que no me lo merezco pero aun así sería algo bonito de saber.

Gracias!

* * *

Habían pasado ya poco más de dos años desde la gran cuarta guerra ninja, las pérdidas y daños habían sido cuantiosos y dolorosos, aun así, las aldeas se recuperaban rápidamente de los daños materiales, no así de los psicológicos, una pelirrosa de aspecto cansado y pronunciadas ojeras se encontraba en un consultorio, las cosas se habían calmado bastante desde la boda de su mejor amigo y Hinata Hyuga, la verdad al terminar la guerra pensaba que su único trabajo sería hacerse cargo del hospital, su maestra le había cedido el mando, algo que le complació y frustro a la vez ¿Quién en su sano juicio le da el control de un hospital entero a una muchacha de apenas casi dieciocho años, por otra parte todas las misiones y la guerra la habían… no, los habían hecho crecer muy rápido a todos, no se sentía como una joven, de hecho estos últimos días su alma tenía una pesadez y tristeza que no podía ignorar, aún soñaba de vez en cuando con el breve pero importante momento en que fue secuestrada y cada vez su alma parecía secarse más, no por el secuestro, ciertamente ella pudo salir de eso sola, más bien por la última imagen que vio en el bosque cuando había derrotado a Kido, _él_ estuvo ahí, tal vez fue por ella… o no, pero el desenlace había sido el mismo de siempre, dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella.

Entendía por qué se había marchado a su viaje de redención, pero no por eso le gustaba. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y sin embargo solo sabía de el por las cartas rutinarias que le enviaba al Hokage y que este amablemente le mostraba, brindándole así un poco de cercanía con el hombre que siempre había amado. Constantemente se reprendía con coraje por ser tan estúpida ¿Por qué seguía esperándolo? A estas alturas ¿Siquiera esperaba algo? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, se repetía cada que su mente conjuraba el recuerdo de _él_

Ya ni siquiera se permitía pensar su nombre, y si por debilidad lo llegaba a pensar, se reprendía nuevamente.

Tantas lágrimas derramadas… seguía siendo la misma de siempre, trabajó tan duro para ser fuerte, pero seguía siendo esa niña débil que lo seguía como un cachorrito pateado, desinteresadamente se preguntó ¿qué pasaría si se alejaba como él lo hizo? La aldea estaba repleta de sus recuerdos, los antiguos y los nuevos, soltó un bufido, ¿qué nuevos? Todos eran viejos y seguramente producto de su propia imaginación de niña. Suspiró pesadamente, y de repente un plan comenzó a formarse en su brillante mente. Alejarse. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, se estaba volviendo amargada, y ella nunca tuvo la intención de ser así, estaba dejando que el odio y reproche se instalara en su corazón, incluso hacia aquel que siempre tuvo solamente su amor. El hospital estaba bien, le podía pedir a Ino que se hiciera cargo, probablemente renegaría al principio, pero era su mejor amiga, le contaría sus razones y al final le daría un abrazo y le diría que se tomara el tiempo que hiciera falta, Shizune y Lady Tsunade la apoyarían en la administración del hospital cuando hiciera falta, realmente había llegado la hora de ser un egoísta y darse tiempo de sanar. Entre la creación y hacerse cargo del hospital de salud mental, el hospital general, las misiones y enseñar de vez en cuando en la academia, no había tenido tiempo de sanarse ella misma, y ya era hora.

Con renovadas fuerzas salió de su consultorio y dirigió sus pasos a la oficina del Hokage, al fin de cuentas su sensei tenía que dar autorización, podía tener bastante influencia en la aldea y aun así no dejaba de ser tan solo una Jōnin al servicio de su hogar.

Caminó por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la torre Hokage, saludando a los aldeanos con una sonrisa que solo Sai reconocería como falsa, que la detenían prácticamente cada tres pasos. Al darse cuenta lo que hacía se sitió fatal, esas personas no merecían una sonrisa solo por compromiso, había tratado a la mayoría de ellos y salvado a algunos otros, y la saludaban desde el fondo de su corazón, merecían ser tratados con respeto. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, se reprendió de nuevo y al instante cambio su sonrisa por una genuina, ahora veía con más importancia el alejarse un tiempo, y no descansaría hasta obtener el permiso; con una mirada determinada subió hasta la oficina de su maestro, toco la puerta, sin embargo no espero a recibir permiso y entro sin más.

-Ah, Sakura, llegas en un momento perfecto, acabo de recibir una carta de Sa…

-Disculpe la interrupción sensei – no dejo mencionar el nombre competo, cada que lo escuchaba su corazón se quebraba un poco más – vengo a tratar un asunto de suma importancia

-Claro, claro. Entonces dime. Cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir con estos informes – sonrió debajo de la máscara y decidió dejar pasar la interrupción de su alumna cuando mencionaba el nombre de Sasuke, hace días, no, semanas la veía decaída y cansada, y tenía la leve impresión de saber por qué estaba ahí en ese momento

-Yo… - suspiro y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás – necesito permiso para ausentarme de la aldea por motivos personales – rehuyó la mirada de su maestro y se concentró en un punto de la mesa, el Hokage no la interrumpió, dejó que continuara a su ritmo – La verdad es que no me he sentido muy bien, eeeh… anímicamente hablando – suspiro – como médico sé que necesito este descanso, desconectarme un tiempo y replantearme algunas cosas que me han estado molestando – Kakashi la observo realmente esta vez, había notado su apariencia desmejorada, pero no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que tanto había decaído, su cabello no había sido cortado y lo sujetaba con una liga de cualquier manera, para una chica que se preocupaba constantemente por su aspecto, era algo preocupante, continuó con su escrutinio, a sus hermosos ojos jade les faltaba un brillo que siempre había estado presente, hasta en las misiones más peligrosas, debajo de estos, se posaban una ojeras más pronunciadas de lo que había notado. Ciertamente su peso estaba por debajo de lo recomendable para una kunoichi y un suéter verde que tenía puesto en ese momento le quedaba flojo de todos lados. Se sintió decepcionado de él mismo ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Una de las personas más importantes de su vida necesitaba apoyo, y debido a su negligencia como Hokage, sensei y amigo ella misma debía tomar cartas en el asunto, resignado suspiró, en ese momento lo único que podía hacer para apoyarla era ceder a su petición y esperar con todo su corazón que regresara pronto

-Debo reconocer que me sorprende un poco tu petición, lo máximo que llegué a pensar fue que pedirías una misión o un descanso de tus obligaciones con el hospital – cerro los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió su mirada de infinita ternura conmovió a Sakura casi hasta las lágrimas – Toma el tiempo que necesites… y recuerda que tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti e irían corriendo en cuanto se los pidieras

-Gracias sensei – se abrazó su estrecha cintura y por primera vez desde que entro en el despacho miro a los ojos a su Hokage, tenía que pedirle un último favor – me gustaría que el verdadero motivo de mi ausencia quedara entre nosotros dos, y tal vez Ino –lanzo una carcajada con desgana - Kami sabe que ella no me dejará marchar hasta que le dé una respuesta concreta, pero no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, en especial Naruto, es un recién casado, no quisiera preocuparlo

-Bien, si así lo quieres entonces así será – se le veía tan desvalida protegiéndose con sus propios brazos en ese sofá tan grande que no parecía que fuera una de las mujeres o tal vez la mujer más fuerte de la tierra – sin embargo también tengo una solicitud – la chica ladeo la cabeza en señal de pregunta – quiero que por lo menos cada tres semanas envíes una carta, solo para saber que te encuentras bien, en el momento en que las deje de recibir enviaré un escuadrón en tu búsqueda

\- Oh, vamos. Sabes que me puedo cuidar sola – infló los cachetes en señal de frustración y Kakashi por un momento alcanzo a vislumbrar un brillo en su mirada, suspiró internamente con satisfacción, tal vez en realidad no demorara demasiado en regresar

\- Dale a este pobre viejo el gusto – frunció los labios y después dejo caer los hombros derrotada

-Bien, si así lo quiere el _Hokage_ así será – hizo una pequeña reverencia sin levantarse del sofá

\- Cuida tu tono jovencita – su sensei entrecerró los ojos – aún te puedo asignar una misión de encontrar gatos antes de que te marches – la joven abrió los ojos con espanto y negó con la cabeza hasta marearse, el peliplata se rio entre dientes – eso pensé, ahora largo de aquí, tienes muchas cosas de las que encargarte antes de partir – la chica se levantó con fuerzas renovadas y se encamino hacia la puerta

\- Sensei – sin darse la vuelta una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios – gracias

Sin decir más salió del despacho y se apresuró al hospital para dejar todo en orden y en manos capaces

\- Sakura… lo lamento – el Hokage cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Se pasó todo el día ordenando papeles y dejando instrucciones en los expedientes más difíciles, no se tomó un descanso ni siquiera para comer y al final de jornada estaba sumamente cansada, sin embargo aún tenía cosas por hacer, su plan era marcharse a la mañana siguiente, desde que había puesto en marcha el plan, su alma y mente pedían ser libres.

Camino por segunda vez en el día por las calles de su hermosa aldea, esta vez dejó que los recuerdos la empaparan y aunque sintió una opresión en el pecho también se liberó un poco del dolor que la acechaba ya hace bastante tiempo. Dirigió sus pasos rumbo a la floristería de los Yamanaka, confiando que su mejor amiga se encontrara ahí, últimamente se separaba poco del negocio, exceptuando las horas que estaba de servicio en el hospital, con la esperanza que Sai pasara por ahí a visitarla, apostó mentalmente que cuando volverá de su "retiro" la rubia tendría envuelto a Sai alrededor de su dedo meñique. Pudo observar que aunque ya había anochecido el negocio aún tenía las puertas abiertas y todas las luces encendidas, al acercarse a la entrada diviso a su amiga con la mejilla recargada en la palma de su mano, la mirada pedida y un mohín enfurruñado

\- Parece que alguien no pasó por aquí hoy – la saludó con un tono pícaro

\- Oh, no me molestes – la rubia le dirigió una mirada hastiada y después dejo caer los hombros rendida – esta de misión

\- ¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?

\- Se supone que hoy regresaría… me envió una carta hace un par de días – sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa

\- Seguro hay una explicación razonable para su retraso – la pelirrosa le dedico una sonrisa – Anda, te invito a cenar, no puedo dejarte aquí con esa cara – La rubia pareció pensarlo pero al final cedió

\- Bien, pero nada de ramen – la apunto con un dedo – los hábitos de Naruto parecen haberse pegado a ti

\- Solo un poco – se rio mientras rascaba su cabeza – pero en mi defensa debo decir que es bastante rápido de preparar en el consultorio – caminaron hacia la afuera mientras Ino apagaba las luces y aseguraba la puerta – ¿Qué te parece el bar?

\- Vaya Sakura, hoy estas de un humor divertido – le dedico una sonrisa ladina – pero me parece bien

Se encaminaron hacia el bar hablando animadas de los nuevos chismes en la aldea y algunos casos en común que tenían en el hospital. Al llegar encontraron el local bastante vacío pero de igual manera optaron por sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas. Un joven les tomo el pedido

\- Una botella de sake, por favor – pidió Sakura – y dos raciones de Gyoza

\- Yo también tomaré dos de lo mismo – ambas le sonrieron al muchacho y este tras sonrojarse y afirmar con la cabeza huyó tropezando con sus propios pies. Las chicas un tanto acostumbradas ya a ese tipo de comportamiento solo sonrieron un poco

-Dime Ino ¿Cómo es que Sai te manda cartas para avisar cuando regresa? – ahora fue el turno de la rubia para sonrojarse

-La verdad es que… Shikamaru estaba cansado de que todo el tiempo me quejara de la indiferencia de Sai así que… - jugo con sus dedos mientras lo contaba – Fue a la biblioteca y encontró una guía de "cincuenta tips para demostrarle que te gusta", entonces se la dio a Sai y poco después empezó a pasarse más por el negocio y cuando voy al mercado me ayuda a cargar las bolsas, cosas así – al terminar de hablar su mirada tenía un brillo especial y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa soñadora

\- Oh, Ino, me alegro tanto por ti – la joven lo decía de verdad, su amiga había sufrido tanto, ya era hora de que la felicidad entrara por la puerta. El mismo chico de antes se acercó a la mesa y tras dejar el pedio y una reverencia se alejó tan rápido que Sakura se preguntó quién le habría prendido fuego a sus pantalones

\- Sí, soy feliz, peeero – le dirigió una mirada especuladora – esto no es por lo que estamos aquí ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Hace días que te noto extraña, pero no quería presionarte

\- Tienes razón – suspiró – la verdad es que no me he sentido bien – su amiga asintió preocupada, ya habiéndose dado cuenta de su aspecto– tranquila, no estoy enferma. Lo que me pasa está aquí – se tocó dos veces la frente – y aquí – señalo su corazón – creo que… desde la guerra no he tenido tiempo de tratarme a mí misma ni de poner las cosas en orden respecto a… nada… mi cabeza es un revoltijo de pensamientos y recuerdos, necesito ponerlos en orden – las chicas se miraron a los ojos con entendimiento – es por eso que he pedido permiso para salir de la aldea – la rubia contuvo el aliento – sé que no te agradara mi ausencia, eres como una mamá gallina a pesar de intentar aparentar indiferencia siempre – soltó una carcajada de verdad y después tomo su mano poniéndose seria – pero necesito hacerlo, y sé que me apoyaras, por qué eres mi mejor amiga, y por eso mismo a parte Kakashi sensei, eres la única persona que estará al tanto de mi situación real –

Recargó su espalda en la silla y miró hacia afuera, a las calles de la aldea que había sido atacada y destruida tantas veces, pero que sin importar que, seguía poniéndose de pie una y otra vez y deseo con todo su corazón poder hacer lo mismo con su propia vida, al fin de cuentas, tenía la voluntad de fuego en su interior ¿Por qué no sería igual?

– Parto mañana – saco de su bolso blanco el cual estaba colgado en el lateral de su silla, diversos documentos y una pequeña libreta con cada duda que le podría surgir a su amiga al hacerse cargo de su puesto – estos son los casos que requieren más importancia – señalo algunos folders – y aquí están las especificaciones de las diversas áreas del hospital, por favor, hazte cargo en mi ausencia, estas preparada para esto, y si cualquier problema surge Lady Tsunade y Shizune podrán apoyarte

\- Sakura… – lagrimas caían de los ojos de la rubia – bien, me haré cargo de todo, toma el tiempo que necesites – se limpió las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos – pero no tanto, puede que cuando regreses sea una mejor directora que tú y no me dé la gana regresarte el puesto – le enseño la lengua y por un momento ambas se vieron transportadas a su infancia, Sakura tomo de nuevo su mano y le dio un apretón

\- Gracias… amiga

\- Entoooonces, si esta es tu última noche en la aldea, hagamos que valga – Ino sirvió un vaso de Sake a cada una y brindaron en sus pensamientos, una por la seguridad y recuperación de su amiga y la otra por un nuevo comienzo

Ambas chicas comieron y charlaron animadamente, dejando de lado el tema de la partida y solo concentrándose en disfrutar de su noche juntas

Tres horas y dos botellas de sake después se encontraban saliendo del local cuando una sombra se detuvo delante de ellas y por un segundo Sakura creyó ver al amor de su vida

-¡Sai! – Ino se adelantó a su encuentro y le dedico una sonrisa boba cortesía del alcohol – que gusto que ya volviste – se tambaleo un poco y el moreno por inercia la sostuvo por la cintura

\- Hola compañero – Sakura, quien estaba mareada pero no tanto como su amiga se acercó con pasos tranquilos

Ino, Sakura – saludo con su imborrable sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza

\- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir – dijo la pelirrosa - ¿Te importaría llevar a Ino a su casa? Debo preparar mis cosas para una misión

\- ¿Misión? ¿Con quién? – inmediatamente el pelinegro comenzó a hacer planes para pedir acompañarla en caso que su escuadrón no fuera adecuado, se había vuelto cercanos desde la guerra, pero principalmente se sentía responsable por el secuestro de su compañera y amiga, por lo que había hecho su misión personal el protegerla de ahora en adelante, claro, eso lo guardo para sí mismo, porque si la chica lo llegara a saber, tenía la seguridad que lo golpearía hasta quedar como una etiqueta, y no es que pensara que era débil, ciertamente había demostrado en tantas ocasiones, lo fuerte y capaz que era, pero no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos con su nueva familia, no perdería ninguno de sus lazos de nuevo

\- Lo siento no te puedo decir – la chica se encogió de hombros – es una misión clasificada

\- Es secreeeeto – medio susurro la rubia aún tomada por la cintura, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero la acción no pasó desapercibida para Sakura

\- Bien, confío que Ino llegara a salvo a su casa Sai – el moreno asintió y se encaminó en dirección a casa de la chica – Oye Ino – la rubia la miro con ojos un poco nublados – Recuerda lo que te dije… y gracias – le dedico una sonrisa de ojos cerrados dio media vuelta y salto por los edificios rumbo a su departamento

-Sakura – susurro la rubia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras observaba como se alejaba su mejor amiga.

Sai e Ino caminaban juntos en un silencio cómodo, la verdad era que la rubia apena notaba su presencia, aparte de tener la mente nublada, cortesía del sake, solo podía concentrarse en el dolor que su amiga estaba sintiendo, no se engañaba, sabía que era culpa de Sasuke, y entendía, como casi todos sus amigos, el porqué de sus acciones

Ella siempre fue una acérrima defensora de su causa e inocencia, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir un poco de rabia hacia él, después de todo este tiempo seguía lastimando a su amiga, y el, estaba segura, ni siquiera se daba cuenta, concentraba su atención en expiar sus pecados con personas que no conocía y les hizo daño, que olvidaba aquellas que lo amaban y seguía hiriendo.

* * *

Perdida en sus pensamientos no advertía las miradas de soslayo que le dirigía su acompañante, hasta que este, un poco fastidiado por su falta de atención detuvo sus pasos y solo se quedó observando como ella avanzaba algunos metros hasta que ella noto que no seguía a su lado, dio media vuelta con una mirada desconcertada

-¿Qué pasa Sai? ¿Estás bien? – ahora que lo observaba de frente, se dio cuenta que faltaba su sonrisa de siempre

-Eso me pregunto yo ¿Te está molestando algo?

-…La verdad es que no estoy muy contenta con la… nueva misión de Sakura – Sabía que podía confiar en él pero había dado su palabra a su amiga, así que no diría nada, además, Sai aún no confiaba del todo el Sasuke, y sin duda si le decía la verdad, solo crearía más resentimiento

\- ¿Es peligrosa?

-Nono, nada de eso – suspiro – pero la mantendrá lejos un tiempo y… - decidió decir una pequeña mentira – Me tendré que hacer cargo del hospital en su ausencia, y no estoy segura de estar preparada

\- Lo harás bien, belleza – Ino se sonrojó como cada vez que la llamaba así – confío en ti

\- Gracias Sai – le dedicó una bella sonrisa – por cierto ¿Ibas al bar? No eres mucho de beber

\- No es eso – la tez pálida del chico se tiño con un rubor, que al contrastar con su tono de piel se hizo muy evidente – Yo te buscaba. Te dije en mi carta que hoy regresaría, y al no encontrarte en la floristería decidí buscarte, no quería que pensaras que había faltado a mi palabra

-Oh… yo – lo miro a los ojos – la verdad es que me preocupé un poco cuando no regresaste

\- Lo lamento, no fue esa mi intención – se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano

\- Lo sé – levanto su mirada y lo miro a los ojos – sin embargo creo que me preocuparé en cada misión que tengas

\- ¿Por qué lo harías? – dio un pequeño apretón a su mano

\- Porque… yo te quiero – levanto su mano libre hasta posarla en la mejilla del chico

\- Yo – suspiro aun sosteniendo su mano y mirándola a los ojos – no se mucho sobre sentimientos, pero cada que te veo mi corazón late muy rápido, y cuando tienes misiones no duermo por pensar en tu seguridad, y cuando estoy a tu lado… estoy en paz – guio su otra mano encima de la que ella tenía en su mejilla

\- Bueno, dado que has descrito mis sentimientos a la perfección, entonces creo que eso significa que tú también me quieres – Sai se inclinó muy despacio, e Ino se levantó en la punta de sus pies, y ahí a mitad de una calle iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, sus labios se unieron por primera vez con la bendición de un padre orgulloso y un hermano amoroso


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

Al amanecer, Sakura, vestida con su traje de misiones, atada a su pierna derecha su bolsa ninja, una capa y una mochila grande colgada de su espalda, se encontraba ante las puertas de la aldea con el Hokage a su lado, los dos en silencio miraban hacia el camino que la llevaría lejos. La chica le alargo la mano aún sin voltear a verlo

\- Por favor, entregue estas cartas a quien le correspondan, en el sobre esta escrito el nombre – se había pasado buena parte de la noche escribiendo cartas adecuadas a las personas a quienes creía, se preocuparían por su ausencia, en primer lugar, su mejor amigo, después a su maestra, pidiéndole que le diera una mano a Ino con la administración del hospital, Lee, con quien había establecido una buena amistad desde que ella misma se ocupaba de la rehabilitación de Gai sensei, también una para Shizune, pidiéndole lo mismo que a Lady Tsunade, y aunque había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Sai el día anterior, no se había despedido como merecía, así que le dedico una también, y como pequeño regalo, agrego un "posdata" mencionándole que a Ino le gustaba comer chocolates blancos cuando estaba estresada.

La verdad era que había preferido las cartas por que odiaba despedirse, muchas de sus despedidas habían terminado en desgracia, aunque, recordó, cuando Naruto había ido a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama, ellos habían tenido tiempo de hablar antes y frente a un tazón de ramen, habían prometido volverse más fuertes para restaurar su equipo y proteger su aldea.

\- Las entregaré personalmente – Kakashi las tomó – Recuerda que debes reportarte

\- Lo sé – dió dos pasos al frente y volteo la mirada hacia su Sensei – no se preocupe demasiado sensei, a las personas mayores les afecta el estrés – le dedico una sonrisa y después emprendió su camino a lo desconocido

\- pequeña irrespetuosa – soltó un bufido, dio media vuelta, camino dos pasos y regreso la mirada hacia la figura de su alumna que cada vez se hacía más pequeña – no creo poder hacer eso

Una joven hermosa se encontraba parada sobre la punta de un árbol, ya era más de medio día y aun no sabía qué camino tomar, con una mano tapando su ojos de la luz sol intentaba decidir dónde ir, a lo lejos de lado derecho, podía divisar algunas montañas, y de lado izquierdo, un claro lleno de las flores de temporada, algo en su interior le dijo que ahí debía dirigirse, así que junto chakra en la planta de sus pies y caminando por el gran árbol, ya en el suelo tomó rumbo a hermoso campo, estaba un poco cansada pero decidió que no pararía hasta llegar al claro y ahí tomaría el almuerzo.

Le tomo alrededor de una hora alcanzar el lugar, pero una vez que puso su vista en el extenso prado, no pudo menos que maravillarse, las hermosas flores despedían un olor sumamente agradable, y donde comenzaban de nuevo los arboles corría un pequeño arroyo que no había podido divisar desde lo alto

Se bañó de la vista por un momento y cuando decidió que había tenido suficiente, de un brinco llego hasta el extremo del rio, saco sus pequeñas botas, descolgó la mochila la cual ya tenía dentro su capa y decidió comer sentada en una piedra a mitad del riachuelo, sentía tal tranquilidad que después de comer se dispuso a tomar una siesta a la sombra de un árbol

Cuando estaba completamente adormilada y por quedarse dormida, el sonido de una rama rompiéndose la alerto y se hincó rápidamente observando con atención todo el perímetro preparada para tomar un kunai

\- Vamos Romi. Necesitamos llegar con mamá pronto, se nos ha hecho tarde – se escuchó la voz de un hombre desde su lado derecho y rápidamente la chica concentro su mirada en esa dirección

\- Ya voy papá – se relajó un poco, aunque no demasiado, al oír la voz de un niño pequeño, y calculó que tenía alrededor de cinco a siete años

Cuando los tuvo a la vista se relajó aún más, parecían completamente civiles, y se puso completamente de pie para que supieran que ella estaba ahí

\- Hola – saludo con una mano levantada y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

\- Buenas tardes señorita – el hombre detuvo a su hijo por el hombro para que no avanzara más - ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

\- Oh, nada en particular – los separaban solo veinte metros así que pudo darse cuenta que el joven padre se encontraba un poco nervioso, por lo que decidió dar más información con el fin de relajarlo – la verdad es que estoy de vacaciones, recorro estas tierras en busca de lugares hermosos – no era del todo una mentira

\- Ya veo – se relajó visiblemente y bajo la mano del hombro de su hijo, el cual al verse libre corrió a buscar flores – Parece que ha encontrado el lugar adecuado – sonrió cordialmente – este campo conserva su hermosura debido a que no muchos saben de su existencia – su sonrisa se volvió un poco compungida – Mi nombre es Yarukasi y él – señalo a su hijo que se disponía a cortar una de las flores más hermosas – es Romi, venimos aquí desde que era un bebé

\- Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Sakura – el hombre ladeo la cabeza intrigado

-Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes, pero ahora mismo no puedo recordad donde – estaba por decir otra palabra cuando el grito del niño los sobresalto a ambos, volvieron su mirada para ver como una serpiente Yamakagashi se alejaba rápidamente del niño

-¡Romi! – Se acercó rápidamente su padre – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hizo daño? – El niño sin dejar de llorar mostro que su manita izquierda tenía dos puntos sangrando – Demonios, tenemos que volver al pueblo

-Yo puedo encargarme – Sakura que había acercado junto con el hombre, preocupada por el pequeño

-Lo lamento señorita Sakura, pero creo que es mejor que lo vea un médico

-Así es, yo lo soy – séalo la banda en su cabeza – Medico de Konoha – sin decir más ni esperar el permiso para tratar al niño, cargó al pequeño y lo acercó rápidamente donde posaba su mochila recargada del árbol donde se había recostado – sentó al niño con mucho cuidado y tras una pequeña búsqueda dio con un kit de pequeñas jeringas que contenían un líquido verdoso dentro.

El joven llego a su lado en ese momento y decidió dejar a la médico trabajar, ahora ya podía recordar de donde se le hacía conocia

-Pequeño Romi – el niño la observaba atentamente aun con lágrimas en los ojos – necesito que seas muy valiente ¿sí? Esto que tengo en la mano es un antídoto contra el veneno de la serpiente que te mordió – lo miro atentamente a los ojos infundiéndole cariño y fuerza – voy a tener que darte un pequeño pinchón, pero estoy segura que tú eres muy fuerte y lo vas a poder soportar ¿Verdad?

-S-Si – el chiquillo continuaba gimoteando levemente

\- Bien, ahora respira hondo y cuenta hasta tres junto conmigo – a la misma voz comenzaron a contar – uno… dos… tres – clavo gentilmente la jeringa en su brazo izquierdo, solo hizo un leve mohín, pero no se movió mientras suministraba el líquido ni cuando la retiro de su brazo

-Fuiste muy valiente hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti – el hombre le acaricio la cabeza levente mientras Sakura ponía un ungüento en las pequeñas heridas y después lo envolvía con una venda

\- Eso fue todo, pequeño Romi, eres uno de los hombres más valientes con los que me he cruzado – al niño, que ya había empezado a olvidarse del dolor, se le ruborizaron las mejillas e inflo el pecho orgulloso de que una mujer tan bella lo alagara

\- Muchas gracias – se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia - ¿papá? ¿Puedo seguir cortando flores para mamá? – el joven se vio un poco reacio, pero tras pensarlo unos segundo le otorgo permiso. El chico salió corriendo ya habiendo olvidado el incidente

\- Señorita Sakura – aún arrodillado realizo una pronunciada reverencia – le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por nosotros, no sé qué hubiera hecho si le llega a suceder algo. Es lo único que me queda en el mundo

\- Por favor, levántese, esto no es necesario. Yo estoy feliz de poder ayudar – el hombre se enderezo con algunas lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos - ¿Está usted bien?

\- Hai, Hai – se limpió los ojos y suspiro pesadamente – es solo que perdimos a su madre cuando Romi apenas tenía unos meses de vida - bajo su mirada al suelo – le prometí a mi querida esposa que cuidaría siempre de nuestro hijo. ¿Sabe? Venimos aquí todos los meses para cortar algunas flores y llevarlas donde descansa. Jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo si pasara algo

\- Lo entiendo. Sin embargo, parece que lo está haciendo bien, Romi parece un chico feliz y bien educado, no sea demasiado duro con usted mismo – le tomo la mano y la sostuvo por unos segundos antes de soltarla

\- Gracias Sakura-sama – le sonrió – ahora sé de donde la recuerdo. Hace ya algunos años que se rumoraba que la aldea de la hoja tenía aparte de la Hokage, una de las mejores médicas del país, una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados y mirada amable, así que cuando mi mujer enfermo estaba dispuesto a pagar todo el dinero que poseía para que la enviaran a ella a tratarla. La comadrona dijo que era imposible que sobreviviera, pero yo me aferre aunque sea a darle una oportunidad. El día que estaba por partir fui a despedirme de mi esposa. Tomo mi mano tan fuerte – su mirada estaba perdida observando a su pequeño correr feliz por el prado – me hizo prometer que lo amaría, cuidaría y protegería por los dos. No soltó mi mano hasta que le di mi palabra… entonces cerro sus ojos y nunca los abrió de nuevo.

Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no dejo que cedieran.

\- Lo habría hecho sin el pago – solo pudo murmurar

\- Ahora lo sé – el niño regreso corriendo con un enorme y hermoso ramo entre sus brazos -¿Estás listo Romi?

\- Si padre – el niño sonreía con felicidad

\- Bien es hora ponernos en marcha – se levantó con soltura e hizo un reverencia – Jamás podre agradecerle lo suficiente, sin alguna vez necesita algo y está cerca del pueblo de la miel, estaré encantado de ayudarla, solo pregunte por Yurakasi Kimitori.

\- Muchas gracias, espero algún día volvernos a encontrar – también hizo una pequeña reverencia y tras recibir un abrazo del pequeño, ambos salieron del prado de la misma manera en que entraron.

Después de observarlos partir decidió que era hora de hacer ella lo mismo, así que recogió sus cosas y tras cerciorarse que no olvidara algo salto a la rama de un árbol cercano y continuó su viaje nuevamente sin tener idea de a dónde ir.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde la partida de Sakura, en la aldea sus amigos y conocidos se extrañaron de la repentina misión que le fue asignada, aún más sin un escuadrón adecuado, claro, ella era una Jōnin y estaba completamente capacitada para cumplir misiones en solitario, pero aun así siempre era recomendable tener al menos un compañero por si las cosas se complicaban. Naruto estaba tan indignado que se pasaba por lo menos una hora al día intentando que Kakashi le diera primero información y después le otorgara permiso para alcanzarla y ser su compañero. Pero ningún esfuerzo dió resultado. Se quejó y pidió a poyo a todos sus amigos para que intercedieran por su causa… no hubo buenos resultados, y solo consiguió una reprimenda del Hokage por molestar a ninjas que tenían cosas que hacer y misiones que realizar

Al final de la semana el chico rubio desistió y lo único que le quedo por hacer fue pedir a los Kami que su amiga regresara sana y salva a la aldea

* * *

A las afueras del país del fuego, Sakura se hallaba sentada en la rama de un árbol comiendo el almuerzo, se le notaba bastante mejorada, dormía donde sea que la noche la alcanzara, nadaba cuando encontraba ríos, lavaba su ropa y mientras se cocinaba lo que había pescado, dormitaba en la hierba y disfrutaba del sol, también comía ave cuando le daban ganas de cazar alguna, alternaba entre correr y caminar, entrenaba si encontraba un lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Su sus ojeras habían desaparecido por completo, se sentía como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, ahora que había tenido tiempo de pensar hacia dónde dirigirse y trazar un plan, incursionaría en la Tierra de la Hierba, una de sus grandes pasiones era recolectar hierbas medicinales y ¿Qué mejor sitio para hacerlo que el país con ese mismo nombre? Después regresaría al país del fuego por un camino diferente del que había tomado para salir, luego embarcaría hacia el país de la niebla, posteriormente al país de las olas… más tarde de eso tendría que volver a pensar hacia dónde ir, pero no se estresaría pensándolo ahora, para ese momento faltaban tal vez, meses.

Terminando de comer decidió que ya era hora de mandar la carta prometida a Kakashi sensei

Escribió rápidamente su ubicación actual y sus planes para las siguientes semanas. Invocando una pequeña Katsuyu, le pidió que entregara la carta al Hokage y con un jutsu de transporte la mando a la aldea de la hoja

Puso rumbo a la Tierra de la Hierba

Había caminado tan solo un par de horas y ya había atravesado la frontera cuando un movimiento entre unos grandes setos la hizo ponerse en guardia. Tres hombres, todos con pañuelos cubriendo la nariz y boca, salieron a su encuentro

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – el primero pregunto a sus compañeros

-Creo que la linda dama se perdió – el segundo comenzó a rodearla por el lado derecho, acechándola como un animal. Y ciertamente, pensó la pelirrosa, olía como uno

\- Creo que podemos ayudarla ¿no es así muchachos? – el tercero comenzó a rodearla por el lado izquierdo

\- Gracias por su ayuda, finos… caballeros – Sakura había decidido en días anteriores, que era mejor esconder su banda ninja, deseaba pasar desapercibida, todo lo posible tomando en cuenta su color de cabello, así que los tontos hombres no tenían idea con quién se estaban metiendo

\- Insistimos, hermosa señorita – le hablo el de la derecha – nos sentiríamos muy apenado si algo le sucediera en el camino

\- Por estas tierras anochece muy temprano – ahora fue el turno del de la derecha. Mentiroso, pensó ella – Es mejor que venga con nosotros, le proveeremos un lugar donde pasar la noche

– Me temo que debo declinar tan maravillosa oferta – entrecerró sus hermoso ojos verdes – ahora déjenme pasar

– Que mal agradecida - el de lado izquierdo se quejó – me temo que hay que enseñarle modales a la joven

– Así es hermano – se acercaron a la vez – y creo que será muy divertido – soltó una risa siniestra

– Se los diré por última vez – Sakura comenzó a ponerse sus guantes negros – déjenme ir y no los lastimare

Los hombres guardaron silencio un momento y después rieron a carcajadas

– Bien, si van a ser así las cosas… - se inclinó y dirigiendo su puño hacia el suelo, la tierra se partió en pedazos mandando a volar a dos de los hombres. Solo uno tuvo la precaución de brincar diestramente. La chica se dio cuenta que no estaba tratando con simples salteadores de caminos. Decidió tomarse las cosas con seriedad y saco un kunai de su bolsillo

El hombre que había saltado se dirigió a ella rápidamente con su propio kunai en mano y atacó, ella esquivó sus ataques, midiendo su nivel de entrenamiento y puntos débiles

\- Ahora ya no eres tan ruda ¿verdad? – Le grito sin parar sus ataques – cuando termine contigo rogaras clemencia

La pelirrosa lejos de amedrentarse seguía evadiendo los ataques, noto que era fuerte, pero a lo mucho tenia nivel de chunin, sus movimientos eran muy rígidos y la posición de sus pies lo desestabilizaría al tener su objetivo demasiado cerca. Creía ya tener toda la información que necesitaba para vencerlo, sosteniendo su propio kunai se adelantó un paso, y poniendo fuerza en su mano que sostenía su arma, la choco con la de su enemigo

Pasó lo que había previsto, al tener el kunai más fuerza impregnada de la que su oponente estaba acostumbrado a tomar en un taque cuerpo a cuerpo, perdió el equilibrio y se inclinó a su lado izquierdo, posición que ella aprovecho para darle un fuerte puñetazo. El hombre callo de rodillas sin poder respirar y sosteniendo su estomago

Ella echo un vistazo a su alrededor y localizo a los otros dos desmayados entre las rocas, seguro no tenían entrenamiento, y cuando las cosas se complicaban dejaban que el hombre a sus pies, se hiciera cargo. Mala suerte, no tenían idea con quien se habían metido, de cualquier manera no tenía intención de dejarlos ir.

\- ¿Q- Quien… er- es? – el hombre parecía a punto de desmallarse

-Haruno Sakura – clavo su mirada en él y la sostuvo, el hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tras eso cayó desmayado sobre su rostro

Después de atar y comprobar que la vida de los tres hombres no corriera peligro, siguió su camino hacia la aldea, claro, decidió darles una lección, así que los despojo de pantalón y playera, los colgó de un árbol y los dejó ahí, ojala pudiera quedarse a ver su reacción cuando despertaran, tuvo que para a mitad de camino por que la risa hacía que le doliera mucho el estómago. Se merecían eso y más. Ya aprenderían a no meterse con las mujeres, dio gracias que fue ella y no una aldeana sin entrenamiento la que pasaba por ahí en ese momento. No quería imaginar lo que habría sucedido

Al final de la tarde llegó a las puertas de la aldea, no era tan grande ni desarrollada como Konoha, pero, tampoco estaba mal, se desprendía una hermosa sensación hogareña, investigo donde estaba la estación de policía más cercana y dio parte de lo sucedido hace algunas horas, los oficiales lamentaron mucho su mala experiencia y después se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde ella les había indicado estaban los hombres

Buscó un lugar donde quedarse, había sacado todos sus ahorros para su travesía, por lo que se podía permitir algunos gustillos

Encontró un hostal que por la parte trasera daba hacia un claro con muchas flores y hierbas, se enamoró completamente de la vista y pago por una habitación con vista hacía el bonito lugar

Una dulce anciana le informó que la cena se encontraba incluida por el precio de la habitación, y que podía tomarla en la sala común o hacer que la subieran a su cuarto. Sakura, que no estaba de humor para socializar y prefirió tomar sus alimentos sola. Después de un momento escucho tocar la puerta y dio permiso para entrar

\- La cena, señorita – la dulce abuelita cargaba una bandeja con la comida dentro, y temblaba tanto en sus manos que parecía caería todo de un momento a otro. La pelirosa se apresuró a ayudarla

\- Gracias por traerla – le sonrió – no era necesario subirla, yo pude bajar por mi propia comida

\- Nada de eso – sonrió – me enorgullezco de tener un lugar con plena atención al cliente. Además quería presentarme formalmente a la flor de Konoha. Mi nombre es Kitomy

La chica sintió una opresión en la garganta, la señora se parecía tanto a Chiyo-sama cuando sonreía. Se aclaró la garganta y realizó una pequeña reverencia

\- Haruno Sakura

\- Oh, lo se querida, es por eso que vine personalmente – se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia afuera – hace un par de años, después de gran guerra, mi pobre nietecito tuvo algunos problemas, lloraba por las noches, tenía pesadillas y tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. Aunque la guerra no nos afectó como a las grandes aldeas, aun así sufrimos algunas perdidas. Mi hijo escucho que en la hoja tenían un hospital especial, ayudaban a niños que pasaban por lo mismo que mi nieto. Lo llevó ahí, se quedó un tiempo y cuando regreso, el niño estaba más parecido a él mismo.

El chico me platico de una señorita Sakura, de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes y dulce voz. Solo quería agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mi muchacho, es mi único nieto, y sufría mucho verlo padecer cosas que ningún niño, ninguna persona debería pasar. Gracias querida – la señora se limpió algunas lágrimas e hizo alguna reverencia

\- No son necesarias, me gusta ayudar

\- Lo sé, y eso hace que tu corazón sea aún más grande – la miro fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el intenso verde de la pelirrosa, tomo su mano y la estudio muy concentrada

-¿Qué…? – intento soltarla pero la señora tenía más fuerza de la que había pensado

\- Cargas con una inmensa tristeza – dejo de intentar soltarla y solo la observo mientras seguía mirando su mano – las respuestas a lo que buscas no serán fáciles, ni el camino que te espera, pero debes escuchas atentamente a tu corazón, ahí encontraras lo que buscas. No tengas miedo – Dejó ir finalmente su mano y sonrió con alegría – La casa invita todas las comidas mientras te encuentres hospedada aquí. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber – La mujer se dirigió a la puerta y salió como si nada hubiera pasado

\- Claro. Gracias – solo pudo susurrar, cuando se encontró sola se dejó caer en la cama y observo el techo con atención -¿Qué demonios fue eso?

* * *

La vida en la aldea del té era bastante tranquila. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la llegada de Sakura, tuvo tiempo para estudiar las diversas variedades de plantas y también para estudiar sus diferentes composiciones y como las podría utilizar en el hospital. También paseó por los alrededores, encontró una cabaña abandonada cerca del mar y cuando no tenía ganas de investigar sobre hierbas, se recluía todo el día en la hermosa cabaña, sintiendo la brisa marina y simplemente disfrutando de la soledad

No había vuelto a ocurrir ningún incidente con Kitomy-san, pero sí habían tenido tiempo de conversar, sobre todo en la cena, la amable anciana recordaba junto a ella su juventud y también había hecho de su misión alimentar bien a la joven ya que creía estaba demasiado delgada y podría enfermar, la pelirrosa había logrado interceptar casi todos los días a la anciana cuando se dirigía a su habitación cargando la bandeja de la comida, caminaban juntas por el pasillo y después tomaban el alimento en una pequeña mesa que la señora había mandado a su hijo colocar en la recamara

La chica tuvo oportunidad de ver a Kirui, el nieto de la mujer, e inmediatamente lo reconoció como uno de los pacientes que había tenido años atrás, debido que ella era quien había implementado el proyecto del hospital para niños, su misión personal había sido conocerlos a todos y ayudarlos a superar sus traumas, aunque los demás medico se hicieran cargo de muchos pacientes, ella siempre tenía tiempo para conocer a cada uno. Se sintió feliz al ver que el muchacho había crecido y se le veía saludable en todos los sentidos

El quincuagésimo día en la aldea, se despertó sabedora que debía continuar su viaje, había tenido un extraño sueno donde se estaba en un barco, recargada en la baranda y observando la luna, así que lo tomo como una señal, recogió tranquilamente su ropa y escribió la segunda carta para su sensei informándole que su travesía por la aldea del té había llegado a su fin y seguiría su camino por mar hacia el país del agua, específicamente hacia la aldea de la niebla y por lo tanto tal vez sus cartas se volverían más espaciadas. Realmente no tenía una buena razón para dirigirse ahí, simplemente seguía sus instintos. Invoco una pequeña babosa y esta vez acompaño la carta con las plantas que había recolectado, añadiendo descripciones de cada una e instrucciones precisas para que Ino las utilizara. Con un rápido jutsu de transporte mando a la Katsuyu hacia la Hoja. Sonrió socarronamente, ya sabiendo lo que diría su amiga

– Esa frentona –imitó la voz de su rubia amiga - ni estando lejos puede dejar de trabajar ni dar órdenes ¿para qué rayos se fue? – sacudiría su larga cabellera y haría exactamente lo que mandaba la carta

Bajando las escaleras con decisión, busco a la señora Kitomy con la vista y la halló sentada en el escritorio de la recepción con un libro entre sus manos

\- Kitomy-san – la chica se detuvo frente a la ancianita – Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, es momento de seguir con mi viaje

La mujer bajó su libro y la observó fijamente, tanto que la pelirrosa se sintió un poco incomoda

-Lo sé, mi niña – extendió su mano para que la joven se la diera, Sakura extendió su palma para corresponder a la despedida, pero en lugar de darse un apretón, la anciana puso su palma hacia arriba y la estudió como en el primer día – Te esperan grandes aventuras pero no todo será felicidad, no tengas miedo, el agua puede ser poderosa, pero recuerda que solo el fuego el fuego la puede enfrentar. No te culpes por lo que vendrá, en cambio agradece esta nueva oportunidad

Sin más soltó su palma y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

\- Viaja segura mi niña, y regresa cuando quieras – la ancianita se inclinó levemente y saco un paquete debajo del escritorio – Es comida para el viaje

-Muchas gracias por todo – Sakura aún se sentía un poco descolocada por lo que le había dicho la mujer – Me tengo que ir, por favor despídame de su nieto y su hijo

\- Así lo hare – la joven dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por salir completamente, se detuvo – Ah, y Sakura – ella volteo ligeramente su cabeza

\- ¿Sí? Kitomy-san – su ceño se frunció en confusión

\- No olvides respirar profundo – sin saber que más decir murmuro un "claro, gracias" y salió rápidamente del lugar

Caminó lentamente hacia el puerto pensando aún en las palabras de la mujer, las repitió en su cabeza hasta aprendérselas y decidió que más tarde tendría tiempo de descifrar lo que parecía un acertijo, por otra parte, esperaba conseguir un boleto hacia el país del agua, debió pensarlo mejor antes de salir con tanta premura, se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y decidió que si no encontraba un boleto para ese día, se hospedaría en un lugar cercano al puerto y partiría a la mañana siguiente. No tenía ninguna prisa por llegar

Tuvo una suerte tremenda al encontrar un único boleto que partía a medio día hacia el país del agua. El vendedor la urgió para que comprara las provisiones correspondientes ya que si bien pararían en algunas islas para reabastecerse, la más cercana era la isla Nagi y quedaba a cuatro días de distancia, eso si el mar les favorecía, el tiempo para el final de la travesía oscilaba entre los siete y diez días. Sería un laaaargo viaje

Sakura compro las provisiones para el viaje y suspiró maldiciéndose por haber elegido un lugar tan lejano preguntándose si no era muy tarde para devolver el boleto y tomar otro camino, sin embargo sabía en su interior que no haría tal cosa y a la hora pactada se encontraba embarcando.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

El primer día de camino no fue tan desagradable, ella como shinobi estaba obligada a adaptarse a cualquier situación, aunque no por eso significaba que le encantara navegar.

El segundo día fue aburrido, se dedicó a vagar por los pasillos, conoció a las personas a bordo y se hizo amiga de varios de ellos, sobre todo del capitán, así que esa noche estuvo invitada a cenar en la cabina de mando y ya entrados en confianza, le pidió al capitán que le mostrara un poco del funcionamiento de la mecánica del barco. El hombre se sintió tan honrado que le mostraba todos los controles y aparatos en la cabina como si se tratara de un niño en dulcería.

El tercer día como el capitán se encontraba un poco ocupado, dió órdenes para que le dieran un paseo por las calderas y los sitios permitidos solo para personal autorizado. Lo que más le interesó fue el cuarto de motores, era impresionante observar como los trabajadores manejaban a la perfección todas las herramientas que le daban funcionamiento al gran navío, sin duda era un trabajo tan pesado y complejo como el de los ninjas

Uno de los trabajadores se encontraba de pie sobre una pieza, la cual ella no sabía su nombre, pero se mostraba inestable. Justo pensaba coméntalo a su guía cuando la pieza se desprendió haciendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y al mismo tiempo vertiendo sobre su cuerpo un vapor caliente. El herido cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, parecía haberse desmayado, algunos trabajadores corrieron a auxiliarlo y otros se apresuraron a estabilizar la pieza. Sakura corrió hacia el hombre y al acercarse lo suficiente pudo darse cuenta que tenía la mitad del rostro y el brazo bastante quemados.

-¡Un doctor! ¡Traigan al médico! – Las personas que se habían dispuesto a auxiliarlo gritaban y deliberaban sobre si era prudente levantarlo para trasladarlo a la enfermería

-Por favor, déjenme espacio para revisarlo – se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a verificar su estado mientras continuaba hablando – Soy médico, puedo encargarme

El rostro del hombre se encontraba seriamente quemado, algunas ámpulas ya se formaban por su brazo y rostro. La chica decidió que no podía arriesgarse a tratarlo con medicina convencional, ya que si bien podría salvar la vida, no le quitaría las marcas de quemadura

Las lesiones le recordaban muchísimo a cuando Naruto perdía el control del nueve colas, aún podía recordar su rostro rojizo por las quemaduras de un chakra tan poderoso. Sin perder más tiempo coloco las manos sobre el rostro, que era la parte más afectada, y comenzó a manar chakra. Escucho desinteresadamente como los hombres de alrededor murmuraban; algunos diciendo que no sabían que una ninja medico viajaba con ellos, y otros alababan la buena suerte del hombre. Uno en particular pareció reconocerla

– Ese cabello rosa – el chico casi grito de la impresión – yo he oído hablar de ella, es la anterior alumna de la gran sannin, la princesa de las babosas

– Es cierto – otro la apoyo – dicen que ya ha superado a su maestra, ahora es una de las mejores ninja médico del mundo, si no es que la mejor

Sakura hacia su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo mientras curaba al hombre, su rostro ya casi había recuperado su estado normal y pudo ver que era un joven de tal vez un par de años mayor que ella. Lo había confundido con un hombre mayor debido a su gran musculatura. Cambió la dirección de sus manos y continuó aplicando chakra curativo en su brazo. Pasaron algunos minutos, ahora los hombres se encontraban callados y observando a la "Gran nueva sannin", como decidieron bautizarla, mostrar sus grandes habilidades

Pasados algunos minutos más, el joven se encontraba totalmente curado y su piel solo retenía un tono rosado debido a la piel regenerada. El muchacho se removió un poco y comenzó a abrir sus ojos

Lo primero que notó fue el rostro de un ángel, pensó que había muerto, y bueno, él debía estar en el cielo, ya que una deidad tan hermosa no podría existir en ningún otro lugar

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – su voz sonaba tal como imaginaba que lo haría la de un ángel, dulce y tranquila – Por favor, incorpórate despacio

Sakura ayudo al joven a sentarse lentamente, se sintió un poco incomoda ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima, con lo que solo podía ser admiración

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? – el chico sin dejar de mirarla hablo

–Estoy en el cielo ¿verdad? – la tomó de la mano

– Eeeh, no. Sigues en el barco – la pelirrosa le puso la mano en la frente. Nop, su temperatura estaba perfecta, aunque tal vez el golpe había afectado su cerebro

– No puede ser el barco – aun sosteniendo la mano de la muchacha siguió hablando – Un ángel no visitaría un lugar tan ordinario

Algunos hombres que seguían alrededor soltaron leves risitas, otros más se dedicaron a repasar la figura de la joven y los más listos decidieron retirarse, estos últimos por haber escuchado rumores sobre el humor de la joven, que así como dulce, también podía ser explosivo. Sakura se ruborizo un poco y aclarándose la garganta decidió explicar la situación con el chico

– Tuviste un accidente con una de las tuberías de vapor, yo soy médico, te suministré los auxilios - retiró su mano de la del joven y tomándolo del brazo lo ayudó a ponerse sobre sus pies

– Oh, claro ahora recuerdo - el muchacho suspiro apesadumbrado por haber hecho el ridículo frente a tan bella dama

–Ahora dime ¿Te sientes bien? –

– Sí, solo tengo una pequeña molestias en la cabeza - se tocó un chichón que estaba empezando a notar

– Bueno, es completamente normal - ella le sonrió y el chico se sonrojó

– Te recomiendo descansar por el resto del día, mañana volveré a examinarte para darte el alta

– Has lo que dice la joven, Yiuka - hablo un hombre mayor - solo volverás al trabajo cuando ella lo autorice

– Si jefe – miro los hermosos ojos de la chica y se quedó un poco atontado – Yooo, eeh, gracias señorita...

– Sakura. Sakura Haruno

– Yo soy Yiuka Shitaro. Gracias señorita Sakura, me ha salvado la vida - hizo una reverencia

– De nada, si gusta, puedo darle algo para el dolor

– Claro, eso sería genial – Yiuka que empezaba a volver a la normalidad le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente. Sakura se aclaró la garganta un poco incómoda... El joven era bastante apuesto, de tez algo morena, ojos grandes y expresivos de color avellana, muy alto y con músculos por haber trabajado con materiales pesados desde hace ya mucho tiempo y esa sonrisa...tan... franca. Había despertado algo en ella, no como lo hacía Sasuke, nadie en el mundo se comparaba a ese moreno arrogante. Pero se dio cuenta, podía superar aunque sea un poco esa adoración insana que le tenía su ex compañero.

– Si me acompaña, tengo la medicina en mi camarote – sin decir más comenzar a caminar hacia la salida y tomo rumbo a su cuarto.

El chico la seguía una distancia prudencial y el guía que acompañaba a la pelirrosa anteriormente, se desvió para informar al capitán de lo sucedido. Así que ambos chicos siguieron en solitario y en un silencio cómodo. Ella pensaba en lo que significaba ese nuevo conocimiento, cómo podía cambiar su vida y el destino que creía le esperaba, aquel en donde su vida era solitaria por que no podía tener al Uchiha

No era capricho, solo no creía justo el estar con un hombre cuando en su corazón siempre existiría otro, cuando no podía apartar ni una migaja de ese amor que le tenía para dársela alguien más. Obviamente no es como si estuviera decidiendo casarse con Yiuka y tener un futuro a su lado, pero si quería explorar esa nueva atracción hacia alguien más.

Por su parte, su apuesto acompañante se encontraba reuniendo valor para invitarla a cenar como agradecimiento. No en el barco, en un día llegarían a la primera isla en que harían una parada, y él conocía un lugar bastante agradable para llevar a una mujer tan bella.

Sakura entro en su camarote y el chico por respeto decidió no cruzar la puerta.

Mientras la pelirrosa revolvía su mochila en busca de las pastillas sus dedos tocaron un pedazo de papel.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro apesadumbrada, había evitado observan esa foto durante todo el viaje, ni siquiera sabía por que la había sacado del porta retratos. No era su foto, la suya seguía en casa, sobre un buró a un lado de la cama, para que al despertarse fuera lo primero que mirara. No. La foto pertenecía al _él_ , la había tomado de su casa cuando se fue la primera vez, cuando se había dado cuenta que no regresaría pronto. Sus pertenencias serían confiscadas y su departamento ocupado por alguien más.

Había entrado una noche, paseo por toda la habitación encontrándola pulcramente ordenada. Abrió su guardarropa y halló algunas camisas azules y en un ataque de tristeza decidió tomar una, también al acercarse a un mueble pudo darse cuenta que la foto del equipo siete se encontraba boca abajo. Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, decidió que la llevaría consigo, se la devolvería cuando regresara. Así que la abrazo cerca de su corazón y regreso a su casa donde guardo la foto en su caja de recuerdos.

Al partir hace algunas semanas cuando estaba por salir de su departamento, un peso en su corazón se instaló, así que corrió a la caja que guardaba debajo de su cama, tomo la foto y la guardo con cuidado en su mochila.

Regresando al presente, dio una leve caricia a la foto y saco las pastillas

\- Son éstas – le tendió un frasco al apuesto joven – si el dolor es fuerte toma una cada cuatro horas, pero si es soportable tómalas cada seis

-Claro, gracias – le sonrió de lado y nuevamente sintió un poco de nervios – yo… me gustaría agradecerle de la manera adecuada – se rasco la cabeza – Mañana al amanecer estaremos llegando a isla Nagi… Me gustaría invitarla a cenar como agradecimiento

Sakura no era tonta, sabía que la cena solo era una treta para conseguir una cita, pero recordando la decisión de seguir investigando sobre sus nuevos sentimientos y resolvió aceptar la invitación

\- Claro – le dedico una sonrisa – me encantaría

\- Genial – el chico casi saltaba de la emoción – mañana estaré un poco ocupado ayudando a desembarcar – ella se iba a oponer cuando la tranquilizó – no se preocupe, no me esforzare demasiado. Le parece si nos encontramos en el embarcadero al anochecer. Estaremos en la isla todo el día de mañana y partiremos al día siguiente de madrugada.

\- Bien, me parece razonable

\- Entonces, hasta mañana. Que tenga una buena noche – Yiuka se dio la vuelta y camino por el pasillo, cuando escucho como Sakura cerraba la puerta dio un salto con el puño en alto. Por su parte ella tras cerrar la puerta se dejó caer en el colchón, sacó la foto del equipo siente y observó fijamente la figura de su amado Sasuke. Ahora ya tenía la fortaleza para poder verlo y pensarlo, suspirando abrazo la foto y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Al siguiente día Sakura se despertó con una sensación extraña, como si algo no estuviera bien, pero ¿Qué podría pasar en un barco? Sin duda, antes de la guerra habría tenido que estar en guardia todo el tiempo, pero ahora que todas las naciones tenían fuertes alianzas, de lo único que se tenía que preocupar era de los ladrones y algunos ninjas que habían desertado de sus aldeas antes de la guerra.

Suspirando, decidió poner a un lado ese sentimiento, que tal vez era motivado por la cita que tendría esa noche... nunca había tenido una cita, ni siquiera sabía cómo se suponía que se debía comportar ¿De qué se hablaba en una cita? Tenía que decir la verdad o manejarse con medias verdades para que su acompañante no se sintiera intimidado... Argh, le gustaría detener a Ino en ese momento, o a Hinata, incluso a Temari, ellas ya habían pasado por el proceso del cortejo y realmente estaba necesito algunos consejos.

– Bueno, tomaré las cosas como vengan – se dijo

Después de darse un baño, empacar y guardar muy bien la fotografía de su equipo, decidió subir a cubierta para disfrutar un poco de sol, cuando estuvo recargada de la baranda pudo ver a lo lejos tierra firme, se sintió emocionada, se había dado cuenta que navegar no era algo que disfrutara incluso estaba empezando a tener un poco de nauseas, decidió que después de llegar al país de Niebla se mantendría en tierra firme por un tiempo... Incluso barajó la posibilidad de comprar un nuevo pasaje en dirección a tierra firme, no a alguna isla, tal como era el país de la Niebla... Podría hacer eso, llegando a la isla Nagi podía coger un barco que tuviera dirección al país de las Olas, o incluso de vuelta al país del Fuego, pasaría un poco más de tiempo en alta mar pero se aseguraría de estar definitivamente en tierra firme... Si, el nuevo plan era mejor.

Al desembarcar se dirigió a la caseta de venta de boletos, hablo con el vendedor respecto a su cambio de planes y pudo comprar un boleto hacia el país de las Olas por la mitad de su precio, ya que no iba a concluir su viaje hasta la niebla. Su barco partiría en dos días, estuvo agradecida de que no fuera para el día siguiente, así daría tiempo a su estómago de asentarse un poco y prepararse para la nueva larga travesía… tan solo de pensar en los diez largos días que estaría en el mar le daba ganas de vomitar. Consiguió un lugar cerca del puerto dónde hospedarse y decidió dormir un poco, agradecía tener una cama firme que no se movía a un lado y a otro todo el tiempo.

Despertó a media tarde sintiéndose reanimada, así que decidió recorrer un poco la isla.

Paseaba por una calle transitada cuando un vestido verde jade llamo su atención, era muy bonito, entallado en la zona del pecho y abdomen, y caía suelto hasta mitad del muslo. Era un vestido apropiado para una primera cita, quería verse linda, y aunque su traje de misiones era bastante bonito, no dejaba de sentirse como algo ordinario.

Decidida, entró a la tienda y tras pedir su talla adecuada salió con una bolsa que contenía su nuevo atuendo. Comió algo ligero en un local cerca de su hostal y después se dirigió a prepararse para su primera cita. Dudó sobre avisar de sus nuevos planes a Kakashi, pero al final creyó más conveniente informarle de su nueva situación cuando se encontrará en el país de las Olas. Incluso podía visitar a Tazuna, sería bueno comprobar cómo estaba toda su familia.

Con una sonrisa recordando esa misión en específico, tomó un baño y se preparó para su primera cita

Cuando llegó al embarcadero el joven Yiuka ya se encontraba ahí, se veía diferente de cuando se conocieron en el barco, llevaba puesto un pantalón y una camisa más formales, en su mano derecha sostenía un ramo de flores amarillas. El corazón saltó dentro de su pecho, nadie le había regalado flores antes, ni se había vestido específicamente para ella. Era un cambio agradable.

El chico se acercó a ella con pasos tranquilos y cuándo la alcanzo se detuvo frente a ella regalándole una enorme sonrisa

– Se ve hermosa señorita Sakura - le tendió las flores – son para usted  
– Son hermosas, muchas gracias – Se sonrojo un poco – Por favor solo llámame Sakura, no es necesario tanto formalismo

– Por supuesto – le señalo un camino por donde transitaban las personas disfrutando del rocío marino – nuestro destino es por ahí

Caminaron en un silencio agradable, ella observaba a las personas y los locales, parecía una zona bastante comercial.

Por su parte el muchacho daba pequeñas miradas de soslayo y a cada minuto se ponía un poco más rojo.

Se detuvieron frente a un restaurante que se notaba bastante elegante y tras hablar con la chica que recibía a los clientes, los condujo hacia una mesa con vista a la marina. Sakura se preguntó cómo había podido reservar en ese lugar con tan poca antelación, y así se lo hizo saber

– Bueno, no fue tan complicado – se rascó la cabeza – mi tío es el dueño, solo le tuve que pedir este pequeño favor

– Bueno eso sin duda facilitó las cosas – miró alrededor – la verdad es que es un lugar bastante impresionante

– Así es, te voy a contar un secreto – el mesero llegó y tuvieron que parar de hablar para ordenar, cuando se retiró continuaron – cuando era joven, mi tío era más pobre que una rata – se rio entre dientes – se dedicaba a vagar por la ciudad y salir a divertirse con sus amigotes, para lo único que era bueno era para cocinar, siempre decía que sería dueño del restaurant más increíble del pueblo, pero en realidad no hacía mucho para lograr su objetivo – sin querer, la historia se asemejaba un poco a la de su rubio amigo cuando era un niño revoltoso – peeero – el chico se inclinó hacia ella y en un susurro fingido continuó – un día estaba pescando, en el fondo logro ver una enorme ostra, entonces, si pensarlo dos veces de zambulló en el agua. La ostra era pesadísima, pero él no se rindió y logró ponerla sobre su bote, la llevo a casa y cuando la abrió está estaba llena de perlas – ahora Sakura también se inclinaba hacia adelante, atrapada por la historia – le contó a mi madre de su hallazgo, y ella como es una mujer muy inteligente, le dijo que las vendiera y con el dinero que le dieran pusiera el negocio del que tanto hablaba. Cómo mi tío estaba un poco reacio, una tarde mi madre tomó las perlas, logro venderlas a un muy buen precio, y ese mismo día compro este lugar, aún sobró dinero. Al día siguiente despertó a mi tío con un balde de agua fría, de una oreja lo arrastró hasta aquí y le dijo que era hora de crecer. Le informó que las perlas se habían vendido y que este lugar era suyo, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Le devolvió el dinero que sobró y se fue a seguir atendiendo su propio negocio.

– Es una mujer increíble – la pelirrosa no podía dejar de reír – ¿Qué hizo tu tío?  
–- Pues si osaba desobedecer a su hermana mayor se ganaría una buena tunda, así que bueno, digamos que maduró a base de aciertos y errores, en lo que respecta a este lugar. Gastó su dinero en poner presentable el sitio y como su sazón era de los mejores en esta isla, pues no tardó mucho en hacerse de una buena clientela  
– Increíble, es increíble lo que logró. Este lugar es fantástico – la cena llegó y continuaron charlando mientras comían

Sakura le hablo de su trabajo y de algunas misiones, le contó sobre su aldea, omitió muchas cosas pero el joven hablaba hasta por los codos y a ella le gustaba escucharlo.

Él le contó de muchas de sus aventuras en el mar, y que aunque la paga no se podría decir que fuera buena, no podía imaginar su vida lejos de un barco. Su mirada cuando hablaba de las tormentas y el viento en su rostro la cautivó completamente.

Al final de la cena el Yiuka pago y salieron a seguir paseando por la costa, en un momento dado el la invitó a caminar sobre la playa y ella no se pudo negar al ver su emoción. Ambos se quitaron las sandalias y pasearon sobre la arena, de vez en cuando el mar tocaba sus pies y los hacía reír

–Yo… Sakura... - el joven jugaba con sus manos y miraba hacia abajo  
– ¿Si?

– ¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo de nuevo? Cuando estemos en la aldea de la Niebla

Ella cerró sus ojos, ahora se arrepentía de haber comprado el nuevo boleto. Le hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo más, tal vez incluso podría llegar a sentir algo por él, pero de cierta manera, se sentía adecuado que eso terminara solo en una cena.  
– Lo lamento – se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos – no continuaré hacia la aldea de la Niebla, creo que nuestros caminos se separan aquí – lo tomo de la mano y añadió un suave apretón

– Oh, comprendo – su boca se curvo en una sonrisa triste – le deseo la mejor de las suertes y un futuro plenamente feliz – levantó su mano y puso un suave beso sobre el dorso

Ella en un ataque de ternura se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él le dedicó una sonrisa y ofreció acompañarla a su hostal pero la pelirrosa se negó, le dijo que le apetecía estar en ese lugar un poco más, pero que no se preocupara, estaría bien ahí sola. Él no muy convencido de despidió y camino sobre la arena

Sakura lo observó mientras se alejaba, una ola más fuerte que las anteriores se estrelló contra sus piernas, borrando así también las huellas que dejó atrás el apuesto chico. Sonrió sabiendo que hizo lo correcto. Aún no podía haber alguien más. Tal vez algún día

Sin prestar atención a su alrededor, observó la hermosa luna empapándose de su luz

* * *

El siguiente día Sakura decidió buscar un lugar donde entrenar, tenía demasiada adrenalina y sentimiento que dejar salir, así que lo hizo.

La cena con Yiuka había ido bien en todos los sentidos, estaba agradecida que su primera cita hubiera sido con un joven tan agradable, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco culpable, como si le hubiera quitado a _él_ algo que le pertenecía, bufó con irritación

– Como si le importara, ese arrogante – golpeo un árbol y lo mando lejos – cabezota – ahora pateo una piedra – insufrible – dio un puñetazo en el suelo y se dejó caer sentada –aún tenía su corazón, recostándose y observó las nubes; a pesar de todo, lo estaba logrando, estaba madurando respecto a Sasuke, sus sentimiento no eran los de esa niña genin, ni tampoco los de antes, durante y después de la guerra, ahora se sentían más correctos, si es que la expresión tenía algo de sentido.

La verdad es que ya empezaba a echar de menos la aldea. Ahora que su cabeza por fin se encontraba en su lugar, metafóricamente hablando, podía estar más en paz en su hogar con tantos recuerdos, antes de marcharse de Konoha todavía había retenido un sentimiento de culpa...por todo... no era su culpa el que Sasuke se hubiera ido la primera ni la segunda vez, ella no había hecho las cosas mal, lo había amado, adorado de diferentes maneras y perdido por causas externas. Si, podría vivir con su recuerdo, sin embargo ya no lo esperaría, había tardado demasiado, y ni siquiera dejó una promesa atrás, solo ese toque en su frente al que se había aferrado como una muestra de amor, pero, ciertamente no lo era. Al menos no creía que significara eso para él.

Poniéndose de pie decidió regresar al hostal, tomaría un baño, después la cena y luego iría a dormir.

La mañana siguiente se embarcó rumbo al país de las Olas, el barco no era demasiada grande, hasta se podría decir que era pequeño, pero funcionaba a su favor, podía adquirir más velocidad en alta mar y llegar uno o dos días antes de lo planeado, ojalá fuera así, si tardaba mucho en enviar una carta a Kakashi, solo Kami sabía lo que su protector sensei podría hacer. Al subir por la rampa de acceso, le llamó la atención un grupo de personas, parecía más una escolta o guardias que otra cosa, en medio de un grupo de diez hombres, se encontraba un pequeño niño, de tal vez unos ocho años como mucho, su ropa se veía elegante y costosa, dedujo que se trataba del hijo de algún rico comerciante ya que sus escoltas no tenían bandas que los identificarán como parte de una aldea. Encogiéndose de hombros decidió que lo mejor era salir de su camino, no quería meterse en problemas.

Los días pasaron muy lentos, sobre todo por qué los tripulantes no eran tan sociables como en el otro barco, extrañaba a las personas amables.

A falta de gente con quién convivir, se mantenía en su lugar asignado y solo salía para comer, en las noches le gustaba salir de su camarote, observar las estrellas y el reflejo de la luna en el mar. También disfrutaba del rocío marino, aunque ya se encontraba un poco cansada de todo el zangoloteo. Una mañana en específico los mareos debido al movimiento del barco la hicieron enfermar tanto que tuvo que buscar medicina en su mochila, después de eso cayó inconsistencia por toda la tarde y despertó hasta el siguiente día.

Llevaban ya siete días en el mar por lo que calculaba faltaban tal vez dos días para llegar a su destino final, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta por qué nadie se dignaba a compartir información. Sin duda prefería el otro navío, pensó, haciendo un puchero.

Cómo el día anterior, las náuseas la atacaron cruelmente, pero en esta ocasión logro controlarlas con medicina antes de que se pusiera enferma, subió a comer como todos los días, se sentó en una esquina y solo observó por una pequeña ventana el trayecto del barco, aunque en realidad no había mucho que observar. Bajó a su camarote cuando acabo y durmió un poco. Repitió lo mismo por la tarde. Ya bien descansada, al anochecer subió a cubiertas como ya era costumbre en ella. Pero esta vez había algo diferente.

Cuándo salió hacia la popa pudo ver cómo los cuerpos de varios escoltas estaban en el suelo, a lo lejos escucho los sonidos de una lucha, no quería entrometerse, pero si los escoltas estaban peleando solo podía significar que el pequeño estaba en peligro, maldijo su mala suerte de no haber llevado consigo sus herramientas ninja, pero era demasiado tarde para regresar. Tampoco podía pelear en condiciones cuando se encontraba en el mar, un golpe suyo podía hundir el barco y matar a todos ahí.

Se acercó cuidadosamente hacia donde se desarrollaba la lucha, manteniéndose oculta por las sombras y ocultando también su chakra. Ya solo quedaban cuatro escoltas en pie, y el niño estaba hecho u ovillo en una esquina, con los ojos cerrados y tapando sus oídos. Había cuatro hombres atacando a los acompañantes del pequeño. Gracias al reflejo de la luna pudo observar que se trataban de ninjas desertores de la niebla, sus bandas estaban cruzadas por una línea. Todos usaban estilo de agua. Maldijo en su mete. Ellos tenían una clara ventaja. Pero ella tenía el factor sorpresa, podía usarlo a su favor. Ya había caído otro de los escoltas, no podía quedarse sin hacer algo.

De un salto se colocó en la espalda de uno de los rufianes, dirigió su puño lleno de chakra a su espalda y lo mando lejos hacia el mar. Bien, ya solo quedaban tres, otro de los guardias cayó claramente muerto, su cabeza estaba en un ángulo incorrecto. Uno de los ninjas noto su presencia y la enfrentó

– Métete en tus asuntos niña, no es nuestra misión lastimarte – la amenazó con un kunai  
– No, pero parece que si es su misión hacer daño al niño – se rodearon preparándose para pelear – Déjalo ya, no van a lograr llevárselo de aquí

– Oh, yo creo que si – otro de los escoltas fue vencido, ahora eran dos contra ella – última oportunidad, lárgate de aquí.

– No haré eso

– Bien, tú lo pediste – miro a su compañero – Hiku, déjame estoy a mí

–Bien – su compañero se hizo a un lado – pero date prisa, el jefe se impaciente rápido  
Sakura se puso en guardia y lo observó hacer posiciones de manos

– Estilo de agua, jutsu dragón de agua – un dragón salió del mar atacando todo a su paso, ella solo pudo esquivarlo, pero el último guardia fue lanzado del otro lado del barco y cayó hacia el mar.

– Así que te gusta correr ¿No es así? – Soltó una carcajada – corre de esto. Estilo de agua, bomba tiburón de agua

Otra gran colisión de agua atacó a la pelirrosa y tambaleó el barco, logro ponerse a salvo nuevamente, estaba atada de manos, no podía usar jutsu de fuego para contrarrestarlo, ni ningún otro, para el caso. Podría tomar al chico y correr. Era la única salida

– Ya estoy harto – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el otro ninja estaba a su espalda – jutsu de agua, prisión de agua – en una fracción de segundo recordó las últimas palabras de Kitomy-san.

No olvides respirar profundo.

Así que lo hizo, retuvo la máxima cantidad de aire que pudo antes de sentir como el agua de cerraba a su alrededor. No podía librarse de esto

. Pudo observar como uno de los ninjas se acercaba al niño y lo levantaba de la ropa. El muchacho pataleo y grito, pero fue puesto fuera de combate con un golpe en su cuello

– Todo listo – un nuevo desertor apareció por una de las puertas que conducían dentro del barco – debemos irnos ahora – los podía escuchar distorsionadamente

– Dejaré un clon para sostenerla – un clon de agua apareció y los cuatro ninjas saltaron del barco desapareciendo así de su vista, pudo escuchar un motor ser puesto en marcha y después los vio alejándose a toda velocidad.

Iban hacia el noroeste, debía encontrar una manera de seguirlos. No pudo continuar con su pensamiento, una gran explosión sacudió el barco y después le siguieron muchas más. Los ninjas desertores habían llenado el barco con papeles bomba. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el papel más cercano a Sakura explotara, deshizo el clon y al mismo tiempo la envió volando hacia el mar. Afortunadamente la prisión de agua la protegió de ser dañada por la bomba. Su último pensamiento fue de preocupación hacia las personas del barco y por el niño que se acababan de llevar


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

Kakashi Hatake se encontraba en su despacho de Hokage, estaba amaneciendo y no había tenido tiempo de ir a casa a dormir ni una mísera hora. Decidió que dejaría un clon de sombra y se iría a descansar. Estaba por levantarse de su escritorio cuando una hoja que salía por la esquina llamó su atención.

\- La carta de Sakura ¿Cómo estará? – decidió leerla de nuevo, últimamente se sentía algo melancólico, el único de sus alumnos que se encontraba en la aldea era Naruto, los otros dos solo se mantenían en contacto por cartas imprecisas. Bueno, uno más que la otra ¿Era mucho pedir que Sasuke fuera más expresivo con sus cartas?

\- Si, lo es – se rio entre dientes, estaba por guardar la carta de su alumna cuando algo llamó su atención, estaba fechada hace dos semanas exactas. Preocupado decidió buscar las demás, su última ubicación había sido el país del Té, desde ahí tomaría un barco hasta la aldea de la Niebla. No podía tardar más de diez días, como mucho, el llegar de un punto a otro. Un malestar se empezó a asentar en su estómago. Era mucho tiempo sin reportarse. Ella no era alguien olvidadiza, mucho menos cuando la había amenazado con enviar un equipo a buscarla sí no se reportaba. Había pasado algo, estaba seguro se eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió revisar la ubicación de los escuadrones que estaban a su disposición. Shikamaru estaba con un equipo en la aldea de la arena, Lee en la aldea de la Roca, Chouji en el país del trueno, casi todos estaban trabajando en misiones… ¿Quién más? ¿De quién disponía? De pronto una idea paso por su brillante cabeza. Tal vez… Bueno sin duda a Sakura no le hará gracia lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin más, decidió revisar el último reporte de Sasuke, lo había enviado hace tres días; un nuevo rufián estaba tratando de continuar con lo que Gato planeaba en el país de las Olas, quiso volar por los aires el puente Naruto, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo y ahora ya estaba pagando por sus crímenes. Si, el podrían encargarse.

Redactó una carta rápidamente, explicando la situación de Sakura, claro, puso un poco de dramatismo en ella, solo para que se diera prisa… algo así como que no había tenido noticias de ella desde que partió. Mando a traer el halcón más rápido de la aldea y rezo para que su alumna estuviera sana y salva.

.

.

.

En la quietud del mar Sakura despertó sintiéndose desorientada, parpadeando lentamente comenzó a ser consciente de su entorno ¿Por qué la luz lastimaba sus ojos? Sentía el cuerpo pesado ¿Por qué estaba mojada? ¿Dónde estaba?

Poco a poco comenzó a recorrer con la visita su alrededor. Pedazos del barco flotaban sobre el mar, ella misma se encontraba con medio cuerpo encima de un gran pedazo de madera. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Había entrado en una pelea, la capturaron, destrozaron el barco y se llevaron al niño. Después de que haber caído al mar debido a la explosión, perdió la conciencia por algunos minutos, algo le había golpeado la cabeza, eso fue lo que la despertó ahogándose en medio del agua, nado hacia la superficie y se encontró con que todo el barco estaba hecho pedazos. Era imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivo. Se sostuvo sobre una tabla, la cabeza le dolía mucho, cuando tocó el lateral de su frente descubrió que estaba sangrando y no pudo curarse a sí misma debido a que perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

Ahora ya era de día, por la posición del sol, calculó que estaba por anochecer. Palpó su frente con cuidado y encontró el lugar donde había estado sangrando, estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero aun así pudo manejar un poco de chakra a su mano para curar la herida.

Tenía que ponerse en marcha, un niño dependía de ella, no había sido capaz de protegerlo la noche anterior, pero aun así no lo dejaría solo. Nado lentamente por los escombros del barco, buscando aunque fuera un sobreviviente, no los había, solo cuerpos sin vida que flotaban o pedazos de ellos. Era horrible. Derramando algunas lágrimas se preguntó de nuevo por que había tanta maldad en el mundo y si éste sería otro pecado con el que cargaría por no poder salvar a la tripulación

"No te culpes por lo que vendrá, en cambio agradece está nueva oportunidad" casi sintió como si Kitomy-san se lo dijera al odio de nuevo pero haciendo a un lado la extraña sensación, meditó lentamente las palabras y decidió que haría caso de ellas, ciertamente había sido una nueva oportunidad ya que si hubiera estado dormida en su camarote la noche anterior, sin duda ahora estaría mal herida o muerta. Lo que había salvado su vida fue la prisión de agua, redujo el impacto de la bomba en su cuerpo, y evitó que el fuego le hiciera daño.

Reuniendo chakra en las plantas de sus pies, poco a poco fue poniéndose de pie sobre el mar a pesar de que estaba débil, su perfecto control de chacra le permitió hacer lo a cualquier otro shinobi le hubiera sido imposible. Miró alrededor para encontrar cosas que le fueran de utilidad, gracias a Kami pudo encontrar una botella de agua flotando y la bebió desesperada pero también guardo un poco para el camino. A lo lejos pudo observar un artículo que se le hacía bastante conocido

-Mi mochila - corrió hacia ella la levantó y verificó que todo estuviera adentro. Estaba un poco chamuscada pero le daba igual. Dentro estaba su pequeño bolso ninja que le hizo mucha falta la noche anterior, pero estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta. Lo ató a su pierna derecha y tras ofrecer una plegaria por todos los muertos, colgó su mochila a su espalda y caminó en dirección noroeste, salvaría al niño así fuera lo último que hiciera.

.

.

.

Estaba amaneciendo y un grupo de tres ninjas viajaban a paso lento pero constante. Su jefe les había dado una misión en la tierra del Colmillo, quería que rastrearan a un grupo de ninjas desertores de la aldea de la Niebla que al parecer habían descubierto una de sus guaridas y se apropiaron de ella. Un chico escuálido que portaba una espada bastante normal bostezó

–Nee, tomemos un descanso – rascó su pelo celeste y se dejó caer en una piedra cerca de un risco

– Baka, la guarida está solo un poco más adelante

– En ese caso es mejor tomar un descanso ahora para reponer fuerzas, piensa un poco zanahoria

La pelirroja le dio un puñetazo pero no logro tocarlo por qué una burbuja de agua protegió su rostro

– Estúpido, podemos usar la oscuridad a nuestro favor

– Bah, de cualquier manera el resultado será el mismo. Ellos muerto y nosotros recuperando la guarida – Karin iba a responder cuando Juugo se adelantó

\- Alguien viene por el mar – todos se dejaron caer sobre sus rodillas y espiaron hacia la dirección que les dijo Juugo.

Una chica de cabello rosa hasta mitad de la espalda se acercaba por el mar hacia la playa que tenían debajo. Se notaba cansada y con algunos cortes superficiales en piernas, brazos y rostro. Cuando alcanzo la playa se dejó caer en sus rodillas y después rodo hasta estar completamente acostada de espaldas sobre la arena.

Respiraba rápidamente, como si estuviera muy cansada

– Bueno, bueno ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – Murmuró el Suigetsu rascando su cabeza – siento que la conozco de algún lado

\- Yo también – contesto Karin en voz baja

– Es Sakura-san – sus compañeros solo lo observaron sin comprender – La ex compañera de Sasuke-san, de Konoha

–Ya recuerdo. ¡Caray! se ve muy cambiada

– Oi, Karin ¿y tú como la conoces? – ella suspiró

– Me salvo la vida en una ocasión

– Ah, cierto – el también suspiro – ¿Y tú, grandote?

– Yo solo tuve oportunidad de observarla de cerca en la guerra

– Oiga ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunto Karin, la verdad es que tenía deseos de ayudarla y devolverle el favor que le hizo de salvar su vida cuando Sasuke casi la mata

– primer verifica si esta con algún equipo, Karin – pidió Juugo

– Yo no creo – respondió el peliazul – su equipo estaría con ella, o se separaron o está en una misión en solitario

– No logro sentir el chakra de nadie más, solo los ninjas en la guarida – todos guardaron silencio pensando que hacer, la chica debajo de ellos ya empezaba ponerse de pie, miró alrededor y corrió a esconderse en una cueva que estaba en un lateral de risco. Cubrió la entrada con algunas ramas, era un buen escondite, si los ex Taka no hubieran visto donde se escondió, nunca habrían notado que era un cueva

– Chica lista – dijo Suigetsu – además de hermosa. ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

– Yo informaré a Sasuke-san, esa chica parecía ser alguien importante para él – Juugo sacó un pedazo de papel de entre sus ropas, escribió algo rápidamente y mando a una de las aves más grandes que se encontraban ahí, para entregar la nota.

– Bueno, esto empieza a ser divertido – murmuro Suigetsu

.

.

Sasuke caminaba despreocupadamente por el puente Naruto permitiendo que los recuerdos invadieron su mente, casi podía sentir el frío de los cristales en los que Haku lo había contenido, el momento en que su rubio amigo se había encerrado junto con él, pensando que iba a salvarlo. Hmp, usuratonkachi. Recordó el grito de pánico de Sakura, sus ganas por ayudarla y también su impotencia por no poder hacerlo. Había mejorado mucho desde entonces. Últimamente se encontraba pensando más seguido en su aldea, en sus amigos, en ella. Pero aún no era tiempo de regresar, había amenazas que contener, criminales que detener, muchas deudas que pagar y pecado que expiar.

Era más de medio día cuando llegó al final del puente y por fin a tierra firme, no tenía un lugar en específico a donde ir. Quizá a la Arena... O tal vez la Roca. Cómo fuere, dejaría que el viento dirigiera sus pasó. No había avanzado ni media milla cuando divisó un halcón ir a su dirección.

Cómo acto reflejo levantó el brazo para que pudiera posarse en él.

Lo reconoció de inmediato como el ave más rápida de la aldea, lo que se traducía en problemas importantes. Abriendo el pequeño bolso que estaba atado a su pata encontró una hoja de papel doblada que le pertenecía a Kakashi. La leyó una vez, pero para asegurarse de haber entendido correctamente lo hizo de nuevo en voz alta

\- _Sasuke, necesito que encuentres a Sakura de manera urgente. Temo que podría estar en problemas._

 _Dejó la aldea hace un mes, le ordené que hiciera reportes cada dos semanas, pero hasta el momento no he tenido ninguna noticia. Su destino era el país del Té y de ahí tomaría una embarcación hacia la aldea de la Niebla. Apenas tengas noticias házmelo saber_ \- le parecía realmente extraña la situación ¿Por qué enviarla sola? ¿Qué tipo de misión era? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrarla?

Suspirando se puso en marcha, empezaría visitando el país del Té, ahí preguntaría quien la había visto, si tomó un barco para ir a la Niebla, cuando fue y que barco había sido. Sí, ya tenía un plan.

Estaba por invocar a Garuda cuando otra ave voló hacia él, este era un pajarillo más normal, incluso se podría decir que corriente. Lo único que destacaba era un pedazo de papel que sujetaba en una de sus patas. Irritado, tomo el papel y lo desdobló, era un mensaje simple por parte de Juugo. Solo le informaba que se habían cruzado con su ex compañera de cabello rosa en la tierra del Colmillo, cerca de la guarida de Orochimaru, en ese lugar, al parecer había tenido algún tipo de incidente por qué se notaba un poco herida. Pedía indicaciones de cómo proceder.

Bueno, Sasuke haría algo mejor que eso. Iría allá.

Estaba a medio día de camino hacia la tierra del Colmillo, y si volaba sería aún menos tiempo. Invocando a Garuda le ordenó hacia dónde dirigirse y se preparó para lo que sea que estaba por venir

.

.

Sakura había llegado a una especie de playa que tenía un risco no muy lejos de ahí. Camino toda la noche sobre el agua pareciendo haber perdido el rumbo, pero la verdad le dejó de importar en algún momento, solo quería descansar y tomar agua. Había evitado tomar de su propia botella, y también tomar alguna de sus píldoras energéticas, las necesitaría luego, cuando encontrará a los malditos que secuestraron al niño.

En el risco logro encontrar una pequeña cueva, apenas había espacio para ella y agradeció ser pequeña, de otra manera no habría logrado entrar. Camuflando la entrada se permitió descansar un rato, decidió dormir un par de horas en cuanto su espalda toco tierra. Activó su reloj interno y cayó dormida inmediatamente.

Horas después despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor. Su chakra estaba completamente reestablecido y aunque tenía un poco de hambre no podia darse el lujo de salir a cazar o pescar algo, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Se cambió a su traje de repuesto y ató su banda ninja por encima de su cabello, repuso sus herramientas ninja, tomó un par de píldoras y bebió la suficiente agua como para estar bien por un par de horas. Una vez lista, decidió verificar la cueva para estar segura que su mochila no se perdería si la dejaba ahí

Eestaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando un agujero mediano llamó su atención, podía arrastrarse por ahí.facilmente- Lo más seguro es que fuera la guarida de alguna animal, pero por alguna razón su instinto le decía que era mejor asegurarse. Se tendió sobre el abdomen y poco a poco se arrastró por el hueco que estaba tan oscuro que apenas veía sus manos delante de ella, decidió que si en diez minutos no encontraba algo, retrocedería y empezaría a buscar fuera de la cueva.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando un sonido llamo su atención, parecía un pequeño gimoteo, intrigada siguió avanzando hasta que el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte

– ¡Si no te callas voy a cortar tu lengua y dársela a los perros! - diablos, esa voz sonaba como la del tipo que la había aprisionado, era imposible tener tan buena suerte. Casi pensó que seguía dormida y estaba teniendo un sueño cuando el pequeño gimoteo se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez parecía como si lo estuviera conteniendo con algo para que no se escuchara fuerte. Avanzó con rapidez y de pronto sus brazos y cabeza estaban fuera del pequeño pasadizo. Podía ver que encima de ella había una construcción, si tuviera que adivinar, diría que era una cama.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido arrastró el resto se su cuerpo hasta estar completamente fuera. Se quedó ahí analizado la situación, solo podía escuchar al pequeño llorar y por debajo de la puerta no se veía ninguna sombra, así que decidió que era seguro salir. Efectivamente cuando se puso de pie, pudo darse cuenta que lo que confundió con una guarida de conejos o serpientes, en realidad era una ruta de acceso o escapé. El niño del barco se encontraba encima de la cama, enrollado en una pequeña bola y con los ojos cerrados. El lugar era parecido a las guaridas de Orochimaru, bien podría serlo, esa serpiente rastrera sin duda tenía escondites por todas partes

Decidió hablarle al pequeño de lejos para no asustarlo

– Ps - no la escuchó – Ps, ps – El chiquillo alzó la cabeza de forma abrupta y abrió los ojos tanto que le preocupó que se hiciera daño

– Tranquilo, por favor – le pidió alzando las manos – no grites. Estoy aquí para ayudarte – el niño de seco las lágrimas y la miró fijamente

– ¿Me recuerdas? – asintió con la cabeza – bien, eso es bueno. Dime cómo te llamas

– Ta.. Taiki – el chiquillo apenas podía formar palabra

– Muy bien Taiki, te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿está bien? – asintió de nuevo con la cabeza – escúchame con atención – se acercó a él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo miro fijamente – no tenemos muchos tiempo, debajo de la cama hay un pequeño hueco, tú podrás pasar fácilmente por qué eres pequeño. Tienes que seguir adelante sin importar que este oscuro y te de miedo ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

– S - si – asentía rápidamente

– Bien, al final del túnel hay una cueva más grande, quiero que me esperes ahí, te iré a buscar pronto. No importa lo que escuches no salgas ¿Me entiendes? – el niño asentía con la cabeza – Bien, repite lo que te dije

– Hay un túnel, al final hay una cueva, tengo que esperarla ahí y no salir por nada – Sakura le acarició la cabeza

– Buen chico, eres muy valiente. Ahora ve – lo empujó hacia la cama

– Señorita – empezó a temblar – tengo miedo – las lágrimas nuevamente caían de su dulce rostro.

– Tranquilo, yo te protegeré – le dio un pequeño abrazo y después sacó un kunai del bolso – esconde esto entre tu ropa, sostenlo por el mango y no toques la punta, es muy afilado. Si alguien que no sea yo te encuentra, quiero que se lo claves aquí – se tocó el centro del estómago, no lo matarás, pero te dará tiempo para correr ¿Quedó claro?

– S- si – El chico tomó el Kunai y lo guardó debajo de su pantalón

– Ahora corre – Taiki se apresuró a ponerse de rodillas y después desapareció por debajo de la cama

Sakura espero al menos quince minutos en la habitación, quería darle tiempo para que se alejara de la zona de combate.

Cuándo calculo que estaba por llegar a la cueva, puso en marcha su plan. Con un simple jutsu de transformación tomo la apariencia del pequeño Taiki. Se acomodó en la posición que tenía en la cama y se puso a llorar muy fuerte de forma desconsolada. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Hiku, recordaba que se llamaba así el ninja que la atrapó en la prisión de agua, apareció.

– Te dije que si no te callabas iba a cortar tu lengua – bramó acercandose

Sakura fingió tener miedo y corrió hacia una esquina de la habitación y cuando el ninja de la niebla se inclinó para agarrarla por el cuello le dio la vuelta fácilmente y lo estrangulo hasta dejarlo inconsciente

– Esto está siendo muy sencillo – cambio a su forma normal y ató al maldito con hilos de chakra, aunque despertara pronto no podría hacer nada para soltarse

Lo siguiente en su plan era tomar la forma del Hiku, solo había observado cuatro ninjas huyendo del barco, quedaban tres por derrotar, aun así no debía confiarse podían tener más compañeros en la cueva, además que la superaban en número.

Salió de la habitación con la forma del ninja desertor y ya en el pasillo pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente se encontraban en una guarida de Orochimaru

– Espero que esa alimaña no esté detrás de esto, podría matarlo

– ¿Dijiste algo Hiku? – detrás de ella se encontraba el ninja con quien había peleado

– ¿Qué? – Se hizo la tonta – Oh, solo que ese mocoso ya me tenía harto, lo deje inconsciente

–Idiota, no debiste hacerle hecho daño, si lo lastimaste de verdad no recibiremos la paga – el ninja le dio la espalda y tomo dirección a la habitación

– Tu eres el idiota – tuvo que pensar algo rápido – No arruinaría esto, solo esta desmayado

– ¡No me insultes! ¡No olvides quien es tu jefe! – se iba a acercar a ella, con intención de atacarla cuando apareció el tercer hombre, era de tez olivácea, ojos café y cabello chocolate

– Ya basta Tori, Hiku – los reprendió con voz cansada – Están en el mismo equipo

– Tu cállate Mashaki – Tori se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo pero no llegó muy lejos cuando el nuevo ninja se dirigió a ella… o él.

–Tienes algo diferente – entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a Sakura –

–Idiota ¿Qué puedo tener de diferente? – se puso en guardia

– No lo sé, pero tu chakra es diferente

– Bueno – La pelirrosa se acercó a él tranquilamente, como si le fuera a decir un secreto – es por qué no soy el

Sin decir más le dio un puñetazo que lo abrió un boquete en el techo y dejo pasar luz. De un salto alcanzo a Mashaki y con una patada como lo mando al suelo formando un cráter. Ya solo faltaban dos, no había señas del cuarto ninja, tal vez no estaba en con ellos.

Karin y Suigetsu se encontraban discutiendo, ya ni ellos mismo sabían por qué, era más bien una forma distracción y diversión. Juugo por su parte se entretenía con los animalitos que salían del bosque y los pájaros que se posaban en sus hombros.

– Entonces por eso digo que tu cabello de remolacha no es normal – se rio Suigetsu – debes ser extraterrestre o algo

– Ja, y eso lo dice alguien que tiene el cabello azul, el anormal eres tú. Mi cabello es herencia de mi clan

– pff, lo que tú digas cara de … ¿Qué demonios es eso? – todos se tambalearon, el suelo tembló un par de veces y después paró

– Parece que la lucha ya empezó – dijo Juugo de forma tranquila, otro temblor los sacudió y tiro de espaldas a Karin y el peliazul.

– Vamos – empezó a caminar Juugo – viene de esta dirección.

La pelirroja y su compañero se pusieron de pie rápidamente

– Eso no puede ser, nunca la vimos salir… a menos…

– Sabes que hay muchos pasadizos por las cuevas. Pudo encontrar alguno

– Bueno, eso está claro, pero ¿Por qué pelearía contra los que se adueñaron de la guarida? – Karin no se explicaba nada

– Y yo que se zanahoria, pregúntale a ella cuando la encontremos – ahora que ya se les había pasado la impresión se encontraban corriendo para saber cuál era la situación

Llegaron a la cima de una pequeña colina y debajo de ella se encontraba la pelirrosa peleando un ninja de estilo de agua, la chica solo se dedicaba a esquivar ataques, y su oponente a atacarla con los mejores jutsus que poseía

De la boca del ninja salían disparos de agua que la muchacha esquivaba con gran destreza, ella tenía un plan, debía dejar que él la atacara para que gastara su chakra y ella lo terminara en su estado débil

Esquivaba cada ataque de forma rápida sin recibir daño y el ninja de la niebla ya estaba cansado, a lo mucho podría lanzar tres jutsus pequeños para terminar con su chakra, decidió que su mejor apuesta sería un jutsu potente, y después podría luchar solo con taijutsu.

– Estilo de agua, jutsu de ola gigante – Una gran ola fue creada de la nada y Sakura que no estaba preparada para un jutsu de esa magnitud fue golpeada y arrastrada algunos metros. Los ex Taka solo podían observar incrédulos como la corriente de agua arrastraba a la pelirrosa. Karin, quien consideraba tener una deuda con Sakura se iba apresurar a bajar de la colina para ayudarla cuando Suigetsu la detuvo del brazo

–¿Pero que hace cara de pez? Suéltame – jalo su brazo pero él no la soltó

– Tranquila y observa – efectivamente cuando la pelirroja observó de nuevo la pelea pudo darse cuenta que Sakura ya estaba de pie y aparentemente ilesa

Sin dudarlo, la pelirrosa se dirigió o hacia Tori con intención de darle una patada, pero este la evadió y sacando un kunai se puso en guardia

\- Vamos a jugar cariño, acércate, quiero arruinar tu lindo rostro – la atacó y ella sacando su propio kunai se defendió, chocaron sus armas un par de veces sin hacerse daño el uno al otro. Sakura cansada ya de tanta tontería decidió terminar la pelea.

Transmitiendo chakra a su kunai, lo chocó de nuevo contra su oponente, pero como este lo sostenía preparado para una fuerza normal, fue arrancado de su mano cuando se encontró con la fuerza sobre humana de Sakura, se quedó anonadado y ella sin perder tiempo le propino un golpe que lo mando contra un muro de piedra

– Quédate ahí si es que tienes algún tipo de inteligencia – Tori saco otro kunai y le apunto con el

–Ambos moriremos aquí perra – ella no le entendió cuando sonrió sádicamente

Los ninjas que observaban todo desde la colina se horrorizaron y corrieron a toda velocidad al ver como otro ninja salía de una cueva a espaldas de Sakura y empezaba a hacer sellos de manos, era una técnica que Suigetsu conocía bastante bien, si atrapaba demasiado cerca a la chica podría matarla.

-Estilo de agua – Sakura palideció cuando escucho a otra persona detrás de ella – Jutsu Vortex gigante

Una gran corriente de agua salió de la nada y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la chica, ella solo tuvo tiempo de respirar profundo, pero fue impactada por la espalda y arrojada hacia Tori, quien aún con una sonrisa esperó el momento en que ella se colisionó contra él para clavarle en kunai en el vientre.

Sakura dejó salir el aire que contenía al sentir el filo del kunai traspasarla y sintió pasar años hasta que el agua dejo de envolverla.

El nuevo ninja de la Niebla no esperaba que aparecieran tres contrincantes más así que casi ni sintió cuando una espada lo atravesó desde la espalda y miro como un hombre de cabello naranja y una chica de cabello rojo pasó corriendo a su lado sin darle una segunda mirada

– No es personal compañero – cayó de rodillas y frente a él se detuvo un chico escuálido de cabello azul – pero Sasuke me da más miedo que tú, y me haría papilla si se entera que deje vivir a quien lastimó a su amiga – Nee, así es el mundo.

Sin decir otra palabra le cortó el cuello y siguió a sus compañeros para comprobar el estado de la chica linda.

Sakura se sentía como en una burbuja, una burbuja de dolor. No sentía sus piernas ni los brazos. Quería soltar el sello, pero eso solo era para utilizarse en cuestiones de vida o muerte, y en este momento no sabía cuál era su situación. ¿Soltarlo o no hacerlo? Tenía mucho sueño, así que decidió primero tomar una siesta y después tomaría una decisión. Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer llamándola. Volteo su rostro al otro lado, ella solo quería dormir ¿era mucho pedir?

– Sakura, no te duermas – Karin le daba pequeñas palmadas en el rostro y Sakura no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos, la joven le parecía levemente familia pero no lograba recordar de dónde, solo que parecía estar genuinamente preocupada por ella. De pronto recordó al pequeño Taiki.

– El niño – tomo la mano de Karin y la sostuvo fuerte. Tosió sangre – en- en la cueva – tosió de nuevo – ve por el niño – La vista comenzó a nublársele y sin más entro el bendita inconciencia


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

Naruto, su historia, ni ninguno de sus personajes oficiales son de mi propiedad

* * *

Karin se preocupó cuando Sakura perdió el conocimiento. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre debido al kunai que tenía clavado en un costado del vientre, el golpe que recibió por el jutsu de agua había sido devastador.

Podría tener daño interno, así que decidió no moverla hasta comprobar su estado. No era muy buena con el jutsu médico, pero podía revisar el funcionamiento de sus órganos vitales y decidir si con transmitirle chakra bastaría o necesitaría ser trasladada a algún pueblo para que la tratara un doctor. Estaba por comenzar cuando una gran ave aterrizó detrás de ellos levantando una nube de polvo.

Sasuke había llegado

El pelinegro sin perder tiempo bajo de un salto y se acercó a ellos

– Sasuke, que alivio, por fin llegas – lo recibió Karin

– ¿Qué pasó? – nadie supo que contestarle, Solamente se removieron nerviosos bajo su fría mirada – Hablen

– Peleo con Ninjas desertores de la Niebla, Sasuke-san – Habló por fin Juugo – estaba por ganar la pelea cuando un ninja del que no tenía conocimiento la atacó por la espalda con un poderoso jutsu de agua

– Karin, encárgate de ella. Juugo, dime dónde están esos ninjas

– Nee, Sasuke. Ya todos murieron. Hay uno a tu espalda, otro enterrado en un cráter como cien metros de aquí. Y el que está por allá – señaló con su pulgar detrás de él - es quien atacó por la espalda

– Aún queda uno – habló Karin mientras comprobaba con Chakra el estado de la pelirrosa – se encuentra en una habitación de la guarida

– Juugo, tráelo – El chico se apresuró hacia la guarida para buscar al ninja restante

– ¿Cómo está, Karin? – pregunto el pelinegro preocupado

– Tenemos buenas noticias. Parece que solo necesita chakra para recuperarse. Yo puedo dárselo

– Hazlo -ordeno el pelinegro

– No te quitaría nada decir por favor y gracias - murmuró entre dientes la chica, sin embargo destapó su brazo, tomo el rostro de Sakura e hizo que mordiera. Al instante las heridas de la pelirrosa comenzaron a sanar, pero aun así no abrió los ojos

– Esta chica debe ser muy fuerte, ese último impacto hubiera matado a cualquier otra, más estando tan cerca

Sasuke no contesto a eso, él sabía que ella era fuerte, no caería con una treta tan ordinaria

– Suigetsu – llévala a una habitación de la guarida

– Sí, si – El peli azul cargo a Sakura con cuidado, no por qué temiera hacerle daño, sino por la mirada afilada con la que su ex compañero lo verificaba. Le empezaron a sudar las manos ¿Por qué lo miraba como si se estuviera imaginando su muerte? El solo hacia lo que le había ordenado. Temió dejar caer a la chica de los nervios, pero logro contenerse y avanzó con pasos apresurados hacia la guarida, pensaba dejarla en la habitación de Orochimaru, era la que tenía la más grande y cómoda cama

Sasuke había avanzado algunos pasos para asegurarse que Sakura estuviera cómodamente alojada en alguna habitación, cuando Karin lo detuvo

–Sasuke – titubeo la chica

– ¿Qué pasa? – No tenía tiempo para su coqueteo

– Ella mencionó algo que te podría interesar – se dio la vuelta impaciente por que no continuara

– ¿De qué se trata?

– De un niño en una cueva, me pidió que fuera por él, tal vez era el objetivo de su misión

– Puede ser, pero ¿A qué cueva se refería? – tendría que esperar hasta que despertara para hacer las preguntas

– Creo que sé a qué se refería – él solo la miro fijamente – cuando la vimos por primera vez salió caminando del mar y después buscó refugio en una cueva, la cubrió muy bien, pero ya no volvió a salir, pudo haber encontrado un pasadizo desde ahí hacia la guarida

– Revisa si puedes sentir algún chakra cerca de ahí

– Si – la pelirroja cerro sus ojos concentrada y después frunció el ceño – es muy pequeño, si no estuviera buscándolo en específico lo confundiría con un animal

– ¿Dónde se encuentra?

– Dentro de la cueva. Te llevare ahí. Juugo y Suigetsu cuidaran bien de ella

Sin decir más comenzaron a andar, Karin tenía muchas preguntas y tenía cosas que contarle a Sasuke, pero ya no quería actuar como una loca a su alrededor, lo único que había logrado antes con ese comportamiento fue ganarse su irritación y puede que hasta un poco de desprecio.

Por su parte Sasuke había notado los pequeños… o no tan pequeños cambios en Karin, se notaba más tranquila respecto a él, había odiado cuando se comportaba como una maniática buscando llamar su atención.

No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar a la orilla de la playa, no podía notar ninguna cueva así dejó que Karin lo adelantara y liderara el camino.

Ella se dirigió con paso decidido hacia un arbusto seco y le dijo con la mano era ahí, el se acercó a su posición y sin más tonterías aparto la cubierta, era un pequeño hueco así que tendría que agacharse para poder entrar. Con pasos tranquilos lo hizo y alcanzó a divisar pequeñas brazas de fuego, aportaban un poco de luz y gracias a eso pudo darse cuenta de un pequeño bulto al fondo, era un niño pequeño. Parecía dormido, tal vez desmayado; como sea, camino hacia él, tenía la intención de no ser tan brusco al despertarlo, pero cuando estaba por tocar su hombro, el pequeño se levantó como un rayo y le clavo un Kunai cerca del abdomen, no entro completamente ya que no había empleado la fuerza necesaria para causar un daño real, pero aun así dolía como el demonio.

El pequeño atacante corrió hacia afuera, y a Karin le tomó por sorpresa verlo pasar como si el diablo lo persiguiera, después salió de la misma manera Sasuke y pensó que ella preferiría lidiar con el diablillo que con el Uchiha, pero no fue necesario elegir, soló miró divertida como el chico al darse cuenta que era perseguido comenzó a correr en círculos, y casi se cae de la risa cuando el pelinegro hizo lo mismo persiguiéndolo. Bueno, sin duda el chiquillo era rápido. Sasuke ya irritado de seguir a esa pequeña sabandija como un tonto, envío más chakra a sus pies y lo tomo de la camisa unos segundos después

–Suéltame – comenzó a patalear en el aire – ¡Auxilio! ¡Señorita! ¡Ayuda!

Sin duda, pensó el Uchiha, esa señorita debía ser Sakura. Le dio la vuelta y miro a niño a los ojos

–Cálmate – cuando comenzó a patalear de nuevo, lo sacudió un poco en el aire - ella me envió a buscarte

Bueno, eso era mentira, pero era más fácil que explicarle todo el embrollo. Valió la pena haber mentido cuando el chico dejo de removerse y su mirada se cristalizo

– ¿En serio? – Sorbió la nariz – ¿No me miente?

– No miento. Ella tiene cabello rosa y ojos verdes

– Sí, sí – Sasuke lo dejó en el suelo confiando que no volvería a correr – Ella es muy linda – El rostro del niño adquirió un tono rosado al recordar a la linda mujer que lo había salvado

Sasuke sintió una extraña sensación al notar como se sonrojaba el niño. Bueno, sin duda su ex compañera era una mujer hermosa… pero… _basta_ , se reprendió a sí mismo, ahora no era momento de pensar en eso

– Sasuke ¿Estás bien? – Karin había notado hacia escasos segundos que él sangraba del costado.

– Hmp, el niño me clavo un kunai – entrecerró los ojos en su dirección

– Yooo… - Taiki se removió incomodo bajo la mirada de los ninjas – La señorita me lo dio para protegerme

Sasuke solo puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la entrada de la guarida, la herida no era algo de lo que preocuparse, ciertamente había tenido peores. El niño se apresuró para alcanzarlo y lo tomo de su capa negra. El pelinegro no se quejó, comprendía en cierta manera al chico, solo quería sentirse protegido

Juugo los esperaba en la entrada recargado en uno de los muros

– Sasuke-san, el ninja está en la celda tres y su compañera se encuentra descansando en la habitación principal

– Bien, la comprobare primero – miro a la pelirroja de reojo – Encárgate del niño, volviere pronto

El niño quiso protestar, pero cuando abrió la boca el señor de cabello negro ya se había esfumado… inflo las mejillas indignado ¿Por qué no lo llevó con él?

–Oye chico – le hablo Karin – seguro tienes hambre, te conseguiremos algo de comer.

La verdad es que tenía bastante hambre, su estómago ya empezaba a hacer sonidos divertidos, pero no era divertido el dolor que empezaba a sentir. Contento al saber que por fin tendría algo de comer se olvidó del señor desconsiderado.

* * *

A Sakura le dolía la cabeza… también el cuerpo… le dolía todo. Gimiendo abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una superficie de piedra ¿La habían capturado? No podía recordar nada después del impacto que recibió en su espalda. Dándose la vuelta sobre su costado respiro profundo, parecía una habitación y estaba recostada en una cama gigante.

Tomando otro respiro y preparándose para el dolor, se sentó lentamente en la cama. Uf, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía nauseas… de pronto un pensamiento la atacó. Taiki. Taiki seguía en la cueva, solo. Gimiendo se arrastró hasta el borde y con cuidado se puso de pie. Se quedó ahí un segundo mientras esperaba que pasaran los mareos. Bien, busco con la vista la puerta, que estaba a una distancia considerable de la cama y podía tener una vista del pasillo por que se encontraba abierta. Cerro los ojos y suspirando se animó a sí misma para avanzar, dio un paso lentamente, podía hacerlo. Otro más, al tercero se tambaleo, estaba por caer sobre su rostro cuando alguien la sostuvo en un abrazo

–No seas imprudente – ¿Q-qué? Abrió los ojos y palideció… debía estar soñando… él, él estaba ahí. Separándose lentamente quedo de frente a su pecho, y alzando la mirada encontró sus ojos negros estudiándola fijamente

– Sa- Sasuke – con esfuerzo alzo una mano y la posó sobre su mejilla – ¿En realidad eres tú? – Sakura se sentía sobre pasada, aun no estaba lista para verlo, sus sentimientos estaban más tranquilos, sin embargo volverlo a ver sin haberse preparado antes la descolocaba muchísimo. Rogo por que fuera un sueño, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo era

–Así es – El pelinegro sentía una opresión en el corazón, hace años que no veía ese brillo en esos hermosos ojos verdes… ya estaba otra vez con esos pensamientos. Aunque los ojos seguían siendo iguales, ahora que observaba atentamente pudo notar una pequeña diferencia ¿Estaban más apagados que antes?... Parecía que así era. Sin planearlo, el recuerdo de última vez que la vio lo asaltó, fue un impulso el posar los dedos sobre su frente como lo hacía Itachi, estaba seguro de eso, pero en ese momento se sintió correcto, y de vez en cuando se encontraba pensando en el calor de su frente contra sus dedos.

Ella se tambaleo un poco y con trabajo debido a la falta de su brazo, volvió a recostarla sobre la cama

– ¿Por qué estás aquí Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó? – no había pasado por alto que lo llamaba Sasuke a secas. No sabía por qué, pero le molestaba, y debido a eso su voz salió más afilado de lo que pretendía.

– Ahora eso no importa. Debes descansar – se reprendió por contestarle de esa manera, y se sintió aún peor cuando la vio desviar la mirada

– Claro – suspirando se puso cómoda en la cama, no había cambiado en absoluto. Tonta de ella por pensar por un momento que ahora era diferente – debo pedirte un favor – ya empezaba a sentirse adormilada – hay un niño…

– No te preocupes por eso – la interrumpió – ya está a salvo

– Oh, qué alivio – se fue quedando dormida – gracias Sasuke – sin decir más, quedó inconsciente. El apretó los dientes y salió enfadado de la habitación ¿Por qué carajos ya no lo llama de forma cariñosa?

.

.

.

Sasuke se dirigió de mal humor hacia las celdas. Tenía el hábito de caminar calmadamente, pero en ese momento se sentía tan irritado que avanzaba azotando los pies.

Al alcanzar la mazmorra tres, vislumbró a un ninja atado sentado sobre la cama. Lo estudió por un momento y concluyó que era poca cosa, pero aun así no lo desataría, no tenía ninguna intención de ponerlo cómodo, mandaría una carta al Hokage para que enviara a un escuadrón de detención. Abrió la puerta y se puso de pie frente a él activando el Sharingan solo para causarle miedo

– Habla – el ninja de la niebla paso saliva y aclaro un poco la garganta

– N...no sé qué quieres saber

– Todo. Háblame sobre el niño y la chica de cabello rosa – Sasuke no tenía intención de revelarle la identidad de su ex compañera

– P–pues el niño es hijo de un comerciante rico de la aldea de la Arena – la voz le tembló un poco al mirarlo a los ojos – Lo secuestramos para pedir rescate

– ¿Quién planeo el secuestro? – al verlo titubear dio un paso adelante amenazador

– Hiku. Un ninja renegado de la aldea de la Niebla. Dijo que con este trabajo podríamos vivir cómodamente el resto de nuestras vidas

– ¿Y dónde entra la chica? –

– ¿Por qué el interés en ella? Es nadie – apretó los dientes. Para él, ella era alguien.

– Tu no haces las preguntas aquí – lo miro fijamente haciendo rodar el _Mangekyō_ Sharingan

– E-Ella lo arruinó todo – tragó saliva – secuestramos al niño de un barco, pero cuando estábamos por lograrlo ella se interpuso. Peleo con el jefe, al final me canse de esperar y la controlé con una prisión de agua. Creímos que había muerto por qué Mashaki, otro de mis compañeros, voló el barco en pedazos – se quedó callado y el pelinegro tuvo que volver a amenazarlo. Ya se estaba hartando de tener que preguntarle por todo.

– Des-pues no se bien que pasó... Yo está a amenazando al chico con hacerle daño y un minuto después estaba atacándome – Sasuke casi tuvo el impulso de sonreí, ella siempre fue lista

– Continua

– Solo sé que cuando desperté estaba atado, y luego un hombre alto de cabello naranja me trajo aquí

El pelinegro se pudo dar cuenta que el prisionero no tenía nada más que decir, ya no le gustaba vengarse, pero decidió que el insecto delante de él merecía un castigo más fuerte que pasar toda su vida en la cárcel, no solo había matado junto a sus compañeros a muchas personas en el barco, sino que se había atrevido a tocar a Sakura, y le ponía furioso saber que se había encontrado en peligro por culpa de esos desgraciados. No podía hacerles pagar a los demás, pero sin duda el que estaba ahí merecía un buen escarmiento.

–Bien, ya no me sirves – sin dejar que respondiera activo su poder ocular y lo hizo caer en un poderoso genjutsu que lo tendría gritando un buen rato

Sintiéndose mejor, salió de la celda y se dirigió a la salida, enviaría esa carta a Kakashi para que recogieran al ninja. Aunque, ¿no sería mejor informarle a Gara? Al final de cuentas, el niño pertenecía a su aldea, y él podía encargarse de que llevaran al niño a casa, prefería acompañar a la pelirrosa de vuelta a la aldea. No había tenido intención de regresar tan pronto, pero algo había cambiado. Verla le había hecho desear estar en su hogar, aunque ahora mismo no sabía si en realidad Konoha lo seguía siendo.

Él nunca había sido una gallina, así que se encargaría de deshacer todo el enredo que había en su cabeza y dejaría que por una vez, sus sentimientos marcaran el camino que debía seguir.

Invocó dos pequeños halcones, uno fue hacia Konoha para informarle a Kakashi que Sakura ya estaba con él, a salvo; y el otro lo mando hacia Suna, entregaría la carta personalmente al Kasekage y aunque tardarían más o menos dos días en llegar para recoger al niño, eso le daría tiempo a Sakura de recuperarse y retomar un poco la confianza que parecía haberle perdido pero ¿de verdad lo haría? ¿O la había perdido para siempre? No creía poder lidiar con eso, ella además de Naruto, eran los únicos que siempre habían confiado en él, incluso en su momento más bajo y cuando intentó matarlo incluso se había detenido… por el contrario, él no lo hizo.

Había intentado reprimir esos recuerdos lo más fuerte posible, no creía estar preparado para lidiar con uno de sus mayores pecados, intentar matarla, haberla lastimado durante años, abandonarla, no valorar lo que había soportado y hecho por él ¿Ahora era muy tarde para recuperar esa confianza que le tenía? ¿Seguía sintiendo lo mismo? Se sobó el pecho a la altura del corazón. Le dolía pensar que el mismo había pisoteado ese amor hasta hacerlo desaparecer. No podía lidiar con eso ahora mismo, era demasiado.

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos avanzo hacia la habitación de la pelirrosa, pero se sorprendió al escuchar voces dentro de la recamara

Karin hablaba animadamente con Sakura y aunque estaba seguro de haberse perdido gran parte de la conversación, parecía haber llegado en la mejor parte

– …Sí, lo fue, pero estoy bien. Fui descuidada, por eso estoy así – bajó la mirada avergonzada

-Oh, vamos. No te culpes, yo soy un ninja sensorial y tampoco me di cuenta – Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con eso, no le gustaba escuchar que se menospreciara

– Lamento ser una molestia – se puso cómoda en la cama – estaré bien para mañana. Tomaré al niño y lo devolveré a su aldea. Cual quiera que sea. – El pelinegro no pudo aguantar escuchar más tonterías

– Eso no será necesario – entro dando pasos largos – Ya envié un halcón para que lo recojan, llegarán en un par de días.

Sakura se quedó perpleja ¿Había estado escuchándolas? No, imposible, Sasuke nunca había sido un chismoso. Seguro solo se trataba de una coincidencia. Karin los observaba atentamente segura de que ahí pasaba algo, la mirada que el Uchiha le daba era diferente a todas las que había visto en él, le provocaba un poco de celos, pero no por razones egoístas, solo deseaba que algún día alguien la mirara como el chico miraba a la pelirrosa, a estas alturas ella ya comprendía que en el corazón no se manda, además el cariño que tenía por Sasuke se había transformado a lo largo de los años, ya no se moría por provocar en él un deseo romántico, solo deseaba que su ex compañero encontrara la verdadera felicidad

–Te traeré algo de comida Sakura, debes estar muriéndote de hambre – al escuchar la palabra comida, el estómago de la Haruno gruño sonoramente, lo que provocó un rubor en sus mejillas

– Te lo agradezco y perdona por las molestias – la pelirroja camino hacia la salida

– Tonterías, procuraré no tardar. Aprovechen para ponerse al día – volteo a ver a Sakura y le guiñó un ojo, ella se puso aún más roja y Sasuke como le daba la espalda a su ex compañera de Taka, no entendió por qué la pelirrosa se había sonrojado más, solo que sintió un calor en el estómago al ver el bonito color de sus mejillas.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

Naruto, su historia, ni ninguno de sus personajes oficiales son de mi propiedad

* * *

Pasaron varios segundos en los que Sasuke y Sakura solo se observaron. Se reconocían mutuamente, a la pelirrosa le fascinaba lo alto que se había vuelto en esos años, tenía por lo menos otros diez centímetros más, seguía conservándose delgado, pero su espalda era ahora más ancha, su rostro más afilado y había adquirido una nueva frialdad, no mala, solo nueva. Pero él siempre había sido así, desde que formaron equipo siendo unos niños, ya era frío y arrogante. Tal vez era una distinción de los Uchiha, pensó con sorna

Sasuke la observaba, había cambiado pero no mucho, cuando la sostuvo hace algunas horas, se había percatado que seguía siendo pequeña en estatura, sus ojos verdes continuaban igual de hermosos, ahora tenía el cabello largo, le recordaba su época de genin, despertaba en él una ternura que no sabía cómo explicar, su atuendo era más pequeño y… ¿sensual? y tenía una banda que marcaba su pequeña cintura… lo hacía sentir algo incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir deseo, no era ajeno a él, había ojeado algunas páginas de Icha Icha cuando era más joven y en sus días más solitarios. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era la primera vez que Sakura despertaba en él tales emociones, se había aferrado en enterrarlas, pero desde hace un tiempo estaban regresando con venganza y no sabía cómo tranquilizarlas para no parecer un idiota. Aclarándose la garganta se removió un poco incomodo

– Espero que te encuentres mejor – camino acercándose un poco más a la cama

– Sí, para mañana ya estaré completamente recuperada – le dio una sonrisa incomoda – Sasuke – lo miro a los ojos – ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

– Kakashi me envió – ladeo la cabeza cuando Sakura resoplo – ¿Te molesta?

– Yo… no realmente, pero no sé cómo sabía que me encontraba en problemas

– Tomando en cuenta que hace semanas no te ponías en contacto, creo que tenía razones para alarmarse – Ella abrió los ojos perpleja

– Imposible, hace solo dos semanas envié una carta con Katsuyu-sama

– Hmp – le tendió la carta de Kakashi – esta es la carta que recibí

La pelirrosa se apresuró a leerla y cuando termino, levantó la vista sumamente indignada

– Embustero – Sasuke se sorprendió y llegó a pensar que su mal humor iba dirigido a él – Le he enviado algunas cartas desde que partí – gruño – ahora si tengo una razón para regresar ¡Me va a escuchar!

– ¿Necesitabas una razón para regresar? – El no entendía que estaba pasando, pero ahora su curiosidad se había despertado y no descansaría hasta saber que pasaba ahí

– Eeh, p – pues – Sakura se rasco la cabeza, no tenía intención de que el supiera las razones por las que se marchó de la aldea – es solo una forma de decirlo – el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y ella tragó saliva, hace mucho que no se veía en extremo receptor de esa mirada, pero al mismo tiempo sintió emoción por estarlo. Entrecerró también los ojos y se miraron así por un minuto, Sasuke casi tenía ganas de sonreír, esta Sakura era diferente de la que había dejado en la aldea, le gustaba el cambio y quería seguir descubriendo su nueva personalidad, aunque esperaba que no fuera tan diferente, también le gustaba la anterior pelirrosa.

Sus miradas retadoras fueron interrumpidas por Karin, que llegó acompañada de Suigetsu, Juugo y el niño.

– Hola preciosa – sonrió el peli azul acercándose a la cama – mi nombre es Suigetsu – le tendió la mano y cuando ella la tomó, le dio la vuelta y le beso la palma. Sasuke se irritó ¿Por qué ese idiota se tomaba tantas confianzas?

– Ya basta pescado – lo regaño Karin quitándolo de un empujón –- deja que coma

Puso una bandeja sobre sus piernas y la instó a comer. La Haruno les brindo a todos una sonrisa y se dio cuenta que Taiki se mantenía un poco apartado

– Taiki ¿Te encuentras bien? – el niño se acercó con pasos inseguros a la cama

– Si, señorita

– Llámame Sakura – le tendió la mano para que subiera a la cama – déjame revisarte – el niño subió ya un poco más confiado y dejo que la hermosa mujer frente a él le tocará la frente y revisara de cerca sus ojos

– Todo parece bien, fuiste muy valiente – el niño infló el pecho y todos los demás lo observaron divertido

– Gracias a usted Sakura-san – le respondió – aunque lamento mucho haber herido a su amigo, no fue mi intención – bajo la visita avergonzado

– ¿Cómo? – Taiki la miró sin entender

– Pues con el cuchillo que me dio – le respondió

– No, no. ¿Quién resultó lastimado? – el chico señalo a Sasuke y ella abrió los ojos alarmada. Lo miro con preocupación

– Ven aquí, déjame ver esa herida

– Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño – resopló

– Yo decidiré eso

– No puedes hacer mucho en tu estado

– Dije que vengas aquí. No lo voy a repetir

Chocaron sus miradas echando chispas por los ojos. El Uchiha se preguntó que le había sucedido a esa niña que siempre estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que salía de su boca. Sakura despotricaba en su mente sobre lo tonto que podía llegar a ser el pelinegro. Por otra parte los Ex Taka observaban todo entre divertidos y horrorizados, nadie le llevaba la contraria a Sasuke y salía ileso.

Pero al parecer la kunoichi que estaba frente a ellos era la excepción. Karin, al ser mujer, y por lo consiguiente, la más perceptiva de todos, decidió que sería bueno darles espacio, tomo al niño en brazos mientras la pareja seguía fulminándose con la mirada, con a otra mano agarró a Suigetsu de la ropa y lo arrastró hacia afuera, Juugo los siguió en silencio y cerró la puerta al salir

Sasuke y Sakura no se enteraron de su partida, ellos continuaban retándose con la mirada

– No me hagas ir hasta allá Sasuke Uchiha – su voz sonaba peligrosamente dulce

– Ya te dije que no es necesario. Hazme caso – Sakura entrecerró más los ojos hasta volverlos una rendija, suspiro y sin más se empezó a arrastrar hacia el borde de la cama

– ¿Qué crees que haces? –sin prestarle atención al hombre frente a ella, colocó los pies en el suelo, se puso lentamente de pie y aunque le temblaban un poco las piernas no era más que un efecto secundario del golpe que recibió

– Ya basta Sakura. Vas a hacerte daño

– Bueno, entonces sería tu culpa – lo miró a los ojos – solo quiero cerciorarme que estás bien ¿Es mucho pedir? – Sasuke lo pensó un momento, no lo era. Suspirando, caminó hacia ella y la sentó en la cama con cuidado.

–Bien, tú ganas. Pero hazlo sentada y no te sobre esfuerces – con una sonrisa de satisfacción Sakura se puso cómoda y palmeo un lado de la cama para que él se sentara

Tenerlo tan cerca hacia que su corazón latiera como loco y sus mejillas se colorearan. Tranquilízate, se dijo una y otra vez.

– Muéstrame – Sasuke hizo a un lado la capa y subió con cuidado su camisa. Ella tragó saliva al ver su abdomen plano y fuerte. Sin duda se ejercitaba con regularidad. Todos sus pensamientos lujuriosos salieron de su mente cuando se percató de un pequeño vendaje mal puesto en el costado del abdomen. Puso los ojos en blanco, sin duda su ex compañero carecía de habilidades médicas. Lo quito con cuidado intentando no hacerle daño, ah, ahí estaba la herida, no era muy grande ni profunda pero sin duda debía doler, no entendía cómo es que el tonto había soportado dolor por tanto tiempo. Sin hacer caso de no sobre esforzarse, envío chakra su mano y empezó a curarlo

– ¿Qué haces? No puedes curarme en tu estado – intento hacerse a un lado pero ella lo sostuvo del brazo y siguió

– No soy tan débil, este jutsu no requiere gran cantidad de chakra

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que terminó, le bajó con cuidado la camisa acariciando con sus nudillos la piel de su costado, Sasuke se estremeció un poco y contuvo el aliento hasta que ella retiro la mano

– Ya está – le sonrió – ¿Me dejarías revisar tu brazo? Quiero cerciorarme que se haya curado bien

Sin decir palabra, el pelinegro se puso de pie retiró la capa y sintiendo que era más fácil así, también se despojó de la camisa, Sakura no estaba preparada para verlo en todo su esplendor y perdió en aliento por un momento... Era hermoso, siempre había sido atractivo, el ninja más guapo de su generación

Pudo darse cuenta de todos los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo, no era tan delgado como había supuesto en un principio, tenía los músculos bien definidos y el abdomen plano marcado, tragó saliva y desvió su atención al suelo

– ¿Dónde me necesitas?

– Siéntate a mi lado por favor, con tu brazo hacia mí – tomó asiento y la observó atentamente ¿Eso era un sonrojo? ¿Y ahora por qué? Es extraña, pensó, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre tenía tendencia a sonrojarse cuando estaba a solas con el... Mmmn, interesante. Sonrió de lado

– Parece que cicatrizó correctamente ¿Viste a algún médico mientas estabas fuera?

– Sí – ella lo miró interrogante – el primer mes picaba un poco así que visité a un médico cerca de Suna. Dijo que era normal. Me dio una pomada que ayudó

– Genial, debe ser por eso que tiene buen aspecto. Ya... Ya puedes vestiste

Se colocó la ropa rápidamente

–Come o se enfriará – en ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta del hambre tenía, su estómago sonó fuerte

– Lo siendo por eso, ya pasó un tiempo desde mi última comida

– Entiendo

– ¿Por qué no te sientas y comes conmigo? Esto es demasiado para mi – Sasuke lo pensó y decidió que tenía ganas de quedarse un poco más con ella, se sentía bien estando a su alrededor, más tranquilo, esos pensamiento de culpa y dolor por fin se apagaba.

Comieron en un silencio cómodo, ella quería preguntarle por su viaje pero no quería molestarlo así que decidió no hacerlo.

Al terminar se sentía adormilada, bostezo un par de veces y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse

– Lo siento Sasuke, creo que debo dormir más - él se levantó, tomo la bandeja y caminó hacia la puerta

– Descansa, mañana seguiremos hablando. Buenas noches

– Buenas noches Sasuke-Kun - se dejó caer en la cama y dos segundos después ya estaba completamente dormida. No alcanzó a ver la sonrisa que le dedicó ni el suspiro de alivio que salió de sus labios. Por fin había dicho su nombre de la manera correcta, había extrañado escucharlo.

Se acercó y colocó una manta sobre ella, por las noches la temperatura bajaba y no quería que enfermara más. Se detuvo un momento a su lado y tomo un mechón de su hermoso cabello ¿Qué había cambio para ambos a lo largo de los años? No tenía las repuestas, pero no pararía hasta conseguirlas

* * *

Sasuke no durmió bien, sus sueños estaban plagados de antiguos recuerdos, reencontrarse con Sakura había hecho que volvieran con más fuerza. Uno en especial lo hizo sudar y removerse sobre la cama, del día que estuvo a punto de matarla, vio sus lágrimas cuando no pudo matarlo, pudo sentir su frágil cuello en su mano, casi alcanzó a saborear las ansias de muerte, vio su mirada de dolor que parecía rogarle que parara, vio lo que habría pasado si Kakashi y Naruto no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

Realmente ahora estaría muerta.

Se vio primero en el puente, con su mano atravesando su pecho, la sangre salpicando su rostro y la ropa de ella, después tuvo una visión del río, con un kunai atravesándole la garganta y su pelo rosa volviéndose rojo por la sangre.

Despertó sobresaltado sudando y jadeando. Por eso había evitado por tanto tiempo volver a la aldea ¿Cómo podría lidiar con esos recuerdos? Había lastimado a personas que él nunca conoció y nunca apreció, recordaba cada momento de ello para no olvidar sus pecados, pero ¿Cómo lidiar con el peso de haber no solo herido físicamente, sino mental y emocionalmente a una de sus personas más preciadas? Lo había salvado un par de veces cuando fueron el equipo siete y había confiado en él incondicionalmente cuando se marchó de la aldea, estando a lado de Naruto en cada paso por su intento de recuperarlo, había arreglado las cosas con su amigo en esa última batalla, pero ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Le había pedido perdón por todo, pero las palabras no arreglaban nada realmente, lo sabía desde que era un niño, los actos eran los que contaban, y lo actos de Sakura le decían que había muchas cosas que arreglar. Ya no lo llamaba Sasuke-kun, excepto la noche anterior pero pensaba que había sido un desliz, también sus ojos habían perdido un poco esa confianza ciega, ahora eran más duros y desconfiados, siempre se sintió un poco forzada la interacción entre ellos, y eso era porque ella se esforzaba en ser graciosa a sus ojos y el siempre actuó como un niño malcriado ¿cómo arreglarlo? Suspirando se levantó de la cama, estaba amaneciendo y aunque lo intentara no lograría volver a dormir, sería mejor empezar a buscar algo para comer

Camino hacia la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que Karin ya se encontraba preparando el desayudo

– Oh, buenos días Sasuke – le dedicó una sonrisa – ¿No podías dormir?

–No – lo miró como si conociera la razón de eso

– Yo tampoco, Suigetsu ronca mucho, no sé cómo Juugo soporta estar con él en la misma guarida, yo llevó menos de una semana junto a él y ya quiero matarlo

– Bueno, eso es por qué Juugo siempre se ha llevado bien con los animales

Karin dejo de lo que estaba haciendo, lo miro asombrada y después soltó una carcajada

– ¿Acaso hiciste una broma? ¿Uchiha Sasuke haciendo una broma? – se dobló de la risa y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro

– Yo no dije nada – las mejillas del pelinegro enrojecieron un poco, había dicho eso sin pensar

– Está bien, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – susurro en su oído y le dedico una sonrisa

– Hmp – iba a decir algo cuando por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a vislumbrar un reflejo rosa. Se separó de Karin y Sakura entró por la puerta viéndose un poco incomoda

–Buenos días. Lamento interrumpir, solo necesito un vaso de agua – miro al suelo mordiéndose los labios

– Por supuesto – Karin actuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su incomodidad y le sirvió un vaso de agua. La pelirrosa se lo tomo rápido y lo dejó en la mesa

– Saldré por un momento

– ¿Dónde vas? – Sasuke frunció el seño

– Necesito mi mochila, la escondí en la cueva

– Yo puedo ir por ella, tu aun no estas recuperada – iba a salir de la habitación cuando Sakura se le adelantó

– Ya estoy bien, además necesito un poco de aire. Volveré en algunas horas – sin esperar una respuesta se adentró en el pasillo oscuro que daba al gran hueco que hizo mientras peleaba con los ninjas de la niebla. No quería pensar en lo que vio antes, parecía que Karin y Sasuke se tenían bastante confianza, no era tonta, no se percibía nada romántico entre ellos, pero de cierta manera estaba un poco celosa ¿Por qué ella no podía actuar con naturalidad a su alrededor? Siempre terminaba balbuceando o sonrojándose como una cría de diez años.

Regañándose se adentró en la maleza que daba hacia la cueva.

Sasuke por su parte estaba confundido ¿Ahora que había hecho mal? Parecía que toda la comodidad que habían ganado la noche anterior había desaparecido

– No lo entiendes ¿verdad? – miro a Karin sin comprender a que se refería

– Claramente no lo hago – ella resoplo

– Tonto – el pelinegro se sorprendió, ella nunca lo había llamado así, parecía como si todas las mujeres que había conocido de pronto sufrieron un cambio radical ¿sería una enfermedad que solo afectaba a las chicas? – Tienes que madurar ya Sasuke, o esa chica que acaba de salir de la habitación un día de estos saldrá de tu vida y ya no va a haber vuelta atrás

Sin decir otra palabra también abandono la cocina y él se quedó ahí como un chiquillo regañado

Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no la manera de hacerlo. Las chicas siempre habían sido una especie diferente, de la única manera que las comprendía era en el campo de batalla, pero ¿en el plano personal? Se sentía como Naruto en su primera misión.

Rodando los ojos camino hacia la salida, suponía que el primer paso era cerciorarse que Sakura no corriera peligro y después ya inventaría algo. De lo único que estaba seguro es que no quería perderla. No creía estar preparado nunca para perder a alguien tan importante en su vida.

Sasuke la encontró un poco después, observándola desde la rama de un árbol, parecía más calmada ahora que se encontraba sola ¿Acaso era el él motivo de su incomodidad? No le gustó llegar a esa conclusión, parecía bastante tranquila cuando habló con Karin, pero en cuanto él entro en la habitación, se había replegado y puesto una capa de frialdad desconocida para él. Decidió que la observaría de lejos, una persona actuaba más como si misma cuando no había nadie a su alrededor. La miro entrar a la cueva y después salir con una mochila color claro.

Sakura de arrodilló en la arena y verifico que todo estuviera en su lugar, todas sus cosas estaban un poco mojadas, pero lo que realmente le interesaba era la fotografía del equipo siete, la busco lentamente, preparándose para tal vez encontrarla dañada por el agua, cuando la encontró se sorprendió gratamente a ver que estaba un poco húmeda pero poniéndola al sol quedaría casi como nueva, con una sonrisa se recostó para tomar el sol y puso la fotografía en el centro de su abdomen para que se secara completamente. Poco a poco la inconciencia fue adueñándose de ella, y se quedó dormida con una mirada oscura observándola atentamente. Sasuke estaba perplejo ¿Se iba adormir ahí en la playa? ¿Estando expuesta a cualquier ataque? Resoplo con enfado, debería darle un susto para que aprendiera a estar siempre en guardia. Si, dejaría que descansara por una hora y después le daría una lección.

Pasada un hora el pelinegro bajo despacio por el risco, se acercó sin hacer ruido y cuando estaba justo frente a ella se percató de la foto que estaba en su plano estómago, eran ellos, la foto del equipo siete hace ya tantos años, justo cuando se arrodilló frente ella para mirar la imagen más de cerca una patada en su estómago lo tiró sobre su espalda y de pronto tenía a Sakura de rodillas encima de el

–S- Sasuke – la pelirrosa ladeo su cabeza –¿Qué hacías? – el gruño un poco por el dolor

–Solo quería despertarte – nunca diría en voz alta que su objetivo era sorprenderla, bueno, lección aprendida, nunca volvería a hacerlo. Demonios, su ex compañera tenía una patada fuerte

– Debiste hablarme antes, pude haberte lastimado

– Hmp

De pronto ambos se dieron cuenta en la posición tan comprometedora en que estaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Sasuke se reprendió ¿Desde cuándo él, Uchiha Sasuke se sonrojaba como un niño?, Sakura por otra parte tenía la mente en blanco y cuando calló en cuenta de lo que pasaba se levantó torpemente

–Discúlpame, no fue mi intención lastimarte – le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

–No te disculpes, fue mi error – se tocó tentativamente donde recibió el golpe – ¿Sabes? – Ella lo miro interrogante – me pregunto cuántas de estas – señalo el lugar del golpe – recibió Naruto a lo largo de los años

Ella se rio un poco

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno, nunca fue demasiado sutil al despertar a alguien – ambos sonrieron

– Bueno, no puedo recordar alguna vez que se haya despertado antes que yo, por lo regular lo golpeaba para despertarlo – se rio con ganas – te voy a contar algo – se inclinó para levantar la fotografía y la guardó en su mochila sin mirar a Sasuke, él se dio cuenta de eso, pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento, empezaron a caminar hacia la guarida - Una vez fui a buscarlo a su casa, era ya por la tarde y aún seguía en la cama

– Hmp, típico – le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara

– Bueno, pues estaba ahí en su departamento, regañándolo por no levantar su desorden, cuando – se paró frente a el- ¡veo una cucaracha caminando frente a mí! Puedo soportar los golpes de Tsunade-sama pero una cucaracha ¡Jamás! – Sasuke soltó un resoplido, ja, mujeres

– Supongo que lo golpeaste

– Oh, no. Es que eso no fue lo peor – puso las manos en su cintura – Salte hacia atrás pero resbale y caí sobre toda su porquería… algo tapó mi vista y cuando lo quite ¿sabes que era? – el negó con la cabeza, se veía muy linda recordando el pasado con las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol y la emoción, casi parecía la Sakura de doce años que siempre sonreía para el

–Pues era su ropa interior – El pelinegro tragó saliva, pudo imaginarse el golpe que había recibido su amigo

– ¿Cuántas semanas estuvo en el hospital?

– Oh, ninguna. Yo misma me tendría que haber hecho cargo de él… solo voló algunos metros

–Buena elección, no imagino lo duro que debe ser el trabajo de cuidarlo – se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente, algo en lo que siempre podían estar de acuerdo era en lo desgastante que era su amigo; siguieron caminando, parecía casi como si todo estuviera bien entre ellos. En un momento sus brazos se rosaron mientras andaban y pensaron que ese contacto se sentía tan correcto que era incluso un poco escalofriante.

* * *

Llegaron a la guarida en un cómodo silencio. Sakura fue en busca del pequeño Taiki, quería realizarle un estudio más completo que el de la noche pasada ahora que su chakra estaba completamente recuperado. Lo encontró en una habitación, sentado a los pies de la cama con Juugo, el niño se veía bastante cómodo mientras alimentaba a unas pequeñas aves que se hallaban en el suelo y otras en los hombros del alto hombre. Acercándose, Taiki la miro y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro

– Sakura-san ¿Ya se encuentra bien? – ella le puso una mano en la cabeza

– Así es, quiero revisarte de nuevo

– ¿Por qué? – le lanzó una mirada un poco desconfiada

– Oh, solo para verificar que estas bien – le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

–Ve con Sakura-san Taiki – dijo Juugo – Ella fue muy buena viniendo a rescatarte. No quisieras ser grosero ¿verdad?

El niño bajo la mirada a su zapatos y lo pensó por un momento

–Bien

– Genial – su sonrisa se ensanchó – siéntate en la cama

El niño hizo lo que pidió y observó atento mientras Sakura sacaba su botiquín médico de la mochila. Cogió una pequeña linterna y le indicó que abriera la boca, revisó que todo estuviera bien y después de estar satisfecha empezó a pasar una mano llena de chakra para revisar que no hubiera ningún daño interno, frunció el ceño cuando al pasar la mano por su cabeza encontró algo mal

– Cariño ¿Te duele la cabeza? – el asintió – ¿me puedes decir dónde? – pequeño dirigió una de sus manos detrás de su oreja

– El hombre malo me golpeo cuando no paraba de llorar – Sakura apretó los dientes

– ¿Qué hombre malo? – el pareció dudar – vamos, puedes decirme. Ellos ya no están aquí – era una pequeña mentira, estaba el que había atado

– El señor que me dijo que cortaría mi lengua si no me callaba – intentó guardar la calma mientras con su chakra curaba la herida, mala suerte para el sobreviviente, con él pagaría su mal humor. Ahora que lo veía bien, había un corte no tan pequeño, tuvo que haberle dolido mucho al chico

– Bueno, el ya no es un problema, ahora estarás bien

– ¿Sakura-san? – La miro con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas – quiero ir con mi mamá

– Mañana volverás a casa – terminó de curarlo y le tomó la mano – Ninjas de tu aldea vendrán por ti

– ¿Me lo promete? – apretó su mano

– Claro que sí, y si ellos no vienen, entonces yo misma te llevaré – apretó una de sus mejillas y después se dirigió a Juugo que los observaba atentamente

– ¿Puedes encargarte de que coma algo? Es necesario para que este en plena forma – el asintió con la cabeza

– Claro, Sakura-san – le dedico una sonrisa

–Gracias – revolvió el pelo del niño – te veo más tarde Taiki. – El niño solo se despidió con la mano, ya había olvidado todo el asunto y ahora se dedicaba a seguir jugueteando con los pajaritos

Sakura se dirigió a las celdas con una furia irreconocible embargando su mente

Por fin diviso un pasaje que tenía barrotes a sus lados, las llaves estaban colgadas en la entrada del pasillo, y las tomó al pasar

– Uno, dos – decía en voz alta el número de las celdas que pasaba – bingo

Recostado en una equina se encontraba el hombre que había dejado inconsciente

– Bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – le sonrió cuando alzo la vista y la reconoció

– Desgraciada – abrió la puerta y camino lentamente hacia el

–No, parece que el desgraciado aquí es otro – lo señalo con la mano – te quiero preguntar algo

– Hazlo y déjame en paz – ella rodo los ojos

– No seas desagradable, estamos teniendo una buena conversación – él se lanzó hacia ella para tumbarla, pero cayó hacia atrás cuando Sakura lo regreso de una patada; Sasuke que por casualidad había decidido revisar a prisionero escuchó el alboroto antes de llegar y se acercó sigilosamente

– Parece que alguien está de mal humor – Sakura se rio de él y Sasuke se sorprendió de lo vacía y cínica que sonaba

– Ahora me vas a responder algo – de pie frente al ninja lo miro a los ojos - ¿golpeaste al niño? ¿Lo hiciste sangrar?

\- Si ¿Y qué? – la retó

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Porque ya me tenía harto de sus gritos _¡papá! ¡Papá, ayúdame!_ – lo imito con voz infantil

– Bueno, solo eso quería saber – con rapidez lo inmovilizo con una llave en cuello y tomó un kunai de su bolso ninja – golpeaste su cabeza – lo presiono justo en el lugar donde había herido a Taiki y un hilo se sangre bajo por el cuello del hombre – parablemente lo habrías golpeado más si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo ¿¡verdad!? – Le clavó el kunai en el hombro y el ninja grito fuerte - ¿Qué se siente? – Removió el arma y el gritó más - ¿¡Qué se siente estar indefenso ante alguien más fuerte!? – sacó el kunai y lo dirigió a el otro hombro cuando una sombra se interpuso entre ella y el preso, Sasuke tomo su muñeca con firmeza pero sin dañarla.

– Es suficiente Sakura – la miro a los ojos y no la reconoció, su mirada estaba nublada con sed de sangre, casi era un reflejo de sus propios ojos de antaño

– ¿Por qué es suficiente? – Intentó soltar su muñeca pero él la retuvo con más fuerza – Ese maldito merece pagar por lo que hizo

– Y lo hará – la tomo de los hombros y sostuvo su mirada – escúchame. Lo hará, pero de la forma correcta. Esta. No. Eres. Tu – en cada palabra la zarandeaba un poco de los hombros – Sakura, regresa – acaricio su mejilla y de pronto ella parpadeo y se borró de su mirada esa horrible sombra que jamás quería volver a ver en ella, la sombra de su propio reflejo

–Oh, por Kami – el Kunai cayó con un ruido metálico y ella se llevó una mano a la boca –¿Qué he hecho? – lagrimas surgieron de sus preciosos ojos verdes, no se reconocía. Recordaba todos sus actos, pero era como si algo malévolo se hubiera apropiado de sus pensamientos y de su cuerpo. Sasuke la veía llorar y una parte de su corazón se rompía por ella, y por un momento supo lo que ella había sentido a lo largo de los años mientras él se enfocaba en su venganza, esa impotencia de tal vez no lograr detenerla y que se hiciera más daño a ella misma. Odiaba verla llorar

– Cálmate, no fue gran cosa

– ¿Qué no fue gran cosa? Por Kami, Sasuke, casi lo mato, n – no – su voz temblaba por las lágrimas – No entiendo por qué lo hice – lo miro a los ojos – es como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos, no podía parar – sorbió la nariz – no quería parar, yo…

Sin poder seguir, salió corriendo y Sasuke solo pudo quedarse observando como desaparecía por el pasillo. Sacudiendo la cabeza salió de la celda y volvió a poner el candado donde pertenecía. Prefirió llevarse las llaves con él, solo por si las dudas, aunque en caso de que su ex compañera quisiera de verdad llegar al ninja, unas rejas no se lo impedirían


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**Naruto, su historia, ni ninguno de sus personajes oficiales son de mi propiedad.**

Hola Jessica Ivonne! Me hace muy feliz que alguien siga vivo por aquí, francamente pensé que las había ahuyentado con mi inconsistencias en subir capítulos en la edición pasada.  
Como agradecimiento por tus reviews, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti.

Por cierto, es el mas largo hasta la fecha.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en lo alto de una gigantesca roca, solo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido hace horas ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo semejante? Ella nunca había dado paso a la venganza. Jamás. Sabía lo que podía pasar si la dejaba entrar aunque sea un poco, había visto los efectos en Sasuke, Óbito, Madara... En tantas personas que habían destruido sus vidas, así que se juró jamás buscar la venganza, solo la justicia, pero lo de hace un rato contradecía todo lo que se había prometido. Estaba horrorizada de ella misma.

Sasuke por su parte, llevaba horas esperando que regresara, en poco tiempo iba a anochecer y ella aun no lo había hecho.

Salió a buscarla, encontrándola no muy lejos de la entrada, sentada en una roca grande y con la mirada perdida. De un salto llegó hasta ella y se quedó de pie tras su espalda

– No has comido – dijo después de un rato.

– No tengo hambre – ella se removió para ponerse de pie – pero supongo que debo hacerlo  
Dándose la vuelta encaró a su ex compañero

– Sasuke, lo de antes... – suspiro pesadamente – lo lamento... Yo... No sé qué me sucedió. Es como si una bruma roja hubiera cubierto mi mente – la voz le tembló un poco – n-no... No tengo excusa para haber actuado de esa manera.

– Lo comprendo. Lo sabes – ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Si, él era probablemente la persona que mejor la comprendía ahora mismo.

– Sí – desvió sus ojos verdes hacia la puesta de sol – yo... He estado aquí por horas, analizado cada uno de mis movimientos y pensamientos... Aún no logro entender cómo pasó, estaba molesta pero otras veces he estado más disgustada y nunca actúe así... Es como si... – negó con la cabeza – no, imposible.

– ¿Es como si, que? – se miraron a los ojos

– Como si no fuera yo misma, como si alguien se hubiera metido en mis pensamientos, en mí propia alma – negó de nuevo con la cabeza – es imposible, seguro solo estoy buscando una excusa para mis acciones.

-Sabes que en nuestras línea de trabajo nada es imposible - endureció un poco su tono - Además, tu nunca te has caracterizado por poner excusas.

-Supongo que no - tocó su frente, le dolía desde que había salido de la celda - aun así, no había nadie a parte de nosotros aquí. Así que es muy poco probable que fuera manipulada –suspiró – es mejor olvidar esto.

Bajó de un salto y se encaminó a la guarida, ahora ya tenía hambre y era mejor no dejar de lado su salud.

Sasuke solo se quedó ahí, de pie observando la puesta de sol. Cuándo la miró a los ojos en la celda, parecía fuera de su mente, como cuando colocaban a alguien en un genjutsu. No vetaría la posibilidad de que eso hubiera sucedido, pero como ella misma dijo, era poco probable. Podría revisar su mente con el Sharingan, si alguien se había metido con ella, quedarían pequeñas secuelas. Hace poco había aprendido a rastrear ese tipo de migajas que quedaban en la mente. Algo parecido a las técnicas de los Yamanaka. Tendría que conseguir el permiso de la pelirrosa, no sabía si aceptaría, después de todo, la última vez que estuvo en su mente la había matado atravesando su corazón, era algo que todavía lo perseguía y creía lo haría toda su vida.

Sakura encontró sobras de comida en la cocina, tomo un plato y se dirigió a su habitación. No tenía ganas de socializar, así pasó el resto de la tarde y al caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia su sueño fue muy agitado.

 _Se encontraba de nuevo en el mar, sobre un pedazo de tabla del barco, le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados así que parecía como si estuviera desmayada, solo podía ver el mar. Escuchó pasos dirigiéndose a ella pero por más que quiso no pudo hacer ni un pequeño ruido, el cuerpo no le respondía, unas sandalias aparecieron en su inestable vista._

– _¿Segura que es ella? Parece bastante ordinaria desde aquí_ – _era la voz de un hombre_

– _Segura. Esos idiotas de la niebla dijeron que pelearon con una chica de cabello rosa. Además ¿Cuántas mujeres conoces con ese color de cabello? – el hombre resoplo y después otro par de pies más pequeños aparecieron delante de ella_

– _Bueno, hazlo rápido. Odio estar en mar abierto_

– _Le tienes miedo al agua – se burló la mujer – eres un gallina_

 _La mujer se arrodillo delante de Sakura, giro su cabeza un poco y sintió una picazón detrás de la oreja. La pelirrosa se removió en sus sueños, le dolía, sintió como si un fuego se expandiera en todo su cuerpo y la arrastraban aún más sobre la tabla._

– _Asegúrate de que no caiga al mar – ordenó la mujer – el jefe tiene planes para ella_

– _Lo sé, no soy estúpido – ahora estaba completamente recostada sobre la tabla y se retorcía incomoda, había algo mal._

 _Escuchó como las personas de antes se alejaban y ella se quedó ahí sufriendo y lidiando con un dolor indescriptible._

Su pesadilla la mantenía revolviéndose en la cama y gimiendo de dolor, no podía despertar, sabía que estaba soñando pero no podía salir, se sentía tan real.

Sasuke despertó al escuchar un gimoteo de la habitación contigua, se puso de pie tan rápido que fue casi como un borrón, tomó su katana y se dirigió con paso firme a verificar si Sakura se encontraba bien, no creía posible que alguien osara atacar una guarida de Orochimaru.

Abrió despacio la puerta y todo lo que pudo ver fue oscuridad, encendiendo el interruptor finalmente observó a su ex compañera estremeciéndose sobre la cama, había lágrimas en sus mejillas y una de sus manos tocaba detrás de su oído, un pequeño grito de dolor lo sacó de su estupor y se apresuró a despertarla

– Sakura – le hablo desde un lateral, no tenía ganas de recibir otro golpe – Sakura, despierta – ella no lo escuchaba, seguía revolviéndose como si tuviera mucho dolor

Sin tener otra opción la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeó un poco

– ¡Sakura! – Le habló casi gritando – despierta de una vez

Ella se sentó tan de repente que su frente chocó con la nariz de Sasuke, se alejó de ella un poco aturdió por el golpe, pero en ningún momento la quito de su vista. Estaba agitada, respiraba como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas, sudor bajaba por su cuello y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

–Oye – ella lo miro asustada y se acercó como si se tratara de un cachorro asustado – Solo estabas soñando

– N-no se sitió como un sueño – se limpió las mejillas e intentó controlar su respiración, Sasuke lo observaba todo con preocupación, jamás la había visto en ese estado tan alterado – Disculpa, creo que necesito refrescarme – sin darle otra mirada se levantó y camino hacia el baño, no quería ser grosera pero se sentía bastante desequilibrada

Sakura se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, recordó cada momento de la pesadilla ¿Era real? Estuvo inconsciente mucho tiempo, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado, negó con la cabeza, _imposible_ , tal vez su subconsciente quería encontrar una explicación por lo que pasó con el ninja de la Niebla. Se vistió despacio con una de las playeras que le había robado a Naruto en una de sus últimas misiones, le gustaba la libertad que le daba el moverse en una playera de hombre cuando dormía, y además no era demasiado reveladora.

Saliendo del baño se sorprendió al encontrar a Sasuke aun en la habitación, decidió pedirle una disculpa, había sido muy grosera antes

– Discúlpame Sasuke – él la miro extrañado – por lo de hace rato – aclaró – no fue mi intención despertarte ni tampoco ser grosera. Te agradezco que me hayas sacado de la pesadilla

–No fue nada – la repaso con la vista y apretó los dientes, no le gustaba nada verla con ropa de otro hombre – aunque creo que se está volviendo un habito

– ¿Qué se está volviendo un hábito?

\- Que te despierte y me golpees – sonrió un poco y se señaló la nariz, estaba un poco roja

– Oh, lo siento mucho – se acercó rápidamente a el – déjame revisarla

El la dejo hacer lo que quisiera, de hecho le gustaban sus manos sobre él, era relajante

– Parece que no hay nada roto, discúlpame

– Deja de disculparte – ella se mordió el labio y pensó de nuevo en la pesadilla, aunque creía que solo era su imaginación, debía asegurarse

– Oye Sasuke – él la miró – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

– Aha

–Mi pesadilla… se sintió muy real, casi como un recuerdo – su mirada se perdió en una esquina de la habitación – soñé que alguien me inyectaba algo… y dolía, como si algo ardiendo recorriera todo mi cuerpo – se estremeció – era escalofriante. Por favor revisa si detrás de mí oído si hay algún rastro de cualquier cosa, un pequeño moretón o punto parecido al de una inyección

Se paró delante de él e hizo a un lado su largo cabello, pensó distraídamente que ya necesitaba cortarlo, hace años que no lo tenía así de largo, desde el examen chunin para ser exacta.

Sasuke observó atentamente a Sakura, se perdió en la fragancia de su cabello recién lavado y la elegante curva de su cuello, era al menos diez centímetros más baja que él, le provocaba un sentimiento de protección, viéndola así de delgada y frágil con solo una playera masculina, no aparentaba la fuerza que tenía.

Solo parecía una joven asustada.

Recorrió con su dedo índice el lugar detrás de su cuello y ella se estremeció como si tuviera frio. Tenía unos pocos rasguños, pero concluyó que ella misma se los había hecho mientras dormía. Puede que haya desaparecido cuando Karin le proporcionó chakra curativo. Aun así quería hacerle un reconocimiento mental pero ahora no era el momento, la pesadilla la había dejado exhausta y someterla a un genjutsu solo terminaría por debilitarla

– Parece que todo está en orden – ella suspiró

– Bueno, no sé si sentirme aliviada o preocupada – caminó hacia la gigante cama y se recostó – Gracias, Sasuke

– De nada, te dejare para que duermas – Sakura no quería estar sola, aun se encontraba alterada y un poco asustada. Mordió su labio inferior y antes de que el pelinegro saliera por la puerta lo llamó

– Sasuke-kun – se detuvo en el marco. Lo había vuelto a llamar como siempre, parecía que solo lo decía de esa manera cuando estaba cansada. El volteó a mirarla y espero a que siguiera – ¿Podrías…? – hubo silencio por algunos segundos

– ¿Si?

– ¿Podrías quedarte? – Desvió su mirada un poco avergonzada – solo hasta que duerma… yo… yo no quiero estar sola

No necesitó pensar mucho, pero se tardó tanto en darle una respuesta que ella lo interpretó de otra manera

–Olvídalo, es una tontería, buenas noches – estiró su brazo para apagar la luz y después se recostó completamente tapando su cabeza con las cobijas. El suspiro ¿Por qué parecía que con ella siempre hacía todo mal?

– Bien – cerró la puerta y se acercó a un sofá que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Quitó las cobijas y lo observó en la oscuridad dirigiéndose hacia una esquina. Frunció el ceño, no había pensado que sería incómodo para el esperar hasta que ella se durmiera

– Por favor, siéntate en la cama – lo observó quedarse muy quieto – ese sofá es más viejo que el diablo, no es muy cómodo

– Estaré bien – el solo pensaba que no iba a resistir estar cerca de la pelirrosa sin preguntarle por qué tenía la playera de otro hombre, prefería dejar esa conversación para otro momento… había muchas conversaciones y preguntas para otro momento. Tendría que hacer una maldita lista

– ¿Por favor, Sasuke-kun? No podré dormir sabiendo que estas incomodo – el preció pensarlo ya que no se sentaba en el sofá pero tampoco caminaba hacia ella. Se recorrió hasta estar al borde de la cama – la cama es bastante grande, puedes sentarte cómodamente

El Uchiha suspiro pesadamente. Esa mujer iba a ser su perdición, pensó seriamente. Camino hacia el lugar contrario al de ella y sin decir más se sentó rígidamente con la espalda recargada de la pared

– Duerme – ordenó

– Gracias Sasuke-kun – una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y se quedó dormida con una mano extendida como si quisiera sostener la de él

El pelinegro pensaba que no era muy inteligente estar así con ella, no cuando despertaba cosas en su interior que no eran muy honradas. Dándose un regaño por comportarse como Naruto, se empezó a quedar dormido y poco a poco fue deslizándose en la cama hasta quedar completamente recostado. Su último pensamiento fue que hace mucho no sentía tanta paz como en ese momento.

* * *

Sakura despertó tomando conciencia poco a poco. Se sentía bien descansada así que se tomó un momento con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar del sueño reparador. Estaba recostada sobre su lado derecho y con la mano extendida hacia el centro de la cama, poco a poco fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes. Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera negra que se le hacía muy conocida... Sasuke estaba durmiendo a su lado, no muy cerca pero tampoco lejos, de hecho su mano estaba encima de la suya, un agradable calor se desprendía de su extremidad y su rostro tenía una paz que hace mucho no veía... Realmente, nunca lo había visto así, vulnerable y pacífico, le daban ganas de pasar sus dedos sobre ese cabello azabache que tanto la volvía loca, esos picos que se formaban naturalmente poco a poco iban perdiendo su lucha contra la gravedad y ya casi se encontraban completamente lacios.

De pronto, Sasuke abrió sus ojos, se le veía tan tierno con su ceño fruncido intentando saber qué pasaba

– Te dormiste – le dijo Sakura con voz un poco rasposa por el sueño

– Hmp – la imagen parecía tan íntima que hasta parecían una pareja. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en que se encontraban, pero no tenía ganas de moverse, aún no.

–Tenemos que levantarnos – le dijo Sakura viéndolo a los ojos – se supone que hoy vendrán por Taiki

– Lo sé – pero igual no se movieron, una conexión se había formado entre ellos por la noche y ningún se atrevía romperla o siquiera intentarlo – dormiste bien – no era una pregunta, él la notaba bien descansada

– Sí, gracias – le sonrió con los ojos cerrados – fue por qué estabas aquí. Las pesadillas ya no regresaron

– Sakura... – Sintió un calor en su pecho y decidió que era el momento perfecto de tratar el asunto sobre entrar a su mente y revisar sus recuerdos

-¿Si?

– Quiero hacerte un reconocimiento con mi Sharingan - ella retuvo el aliento y su primer pensamiento fue un rotundo no, intentó retirar la mano que estaba debajo de la de él, pero el pelinegro no lo permitió y entrelazó sus dedos

– ¿P-por qué quieres hacer eso? - sabía que no sería fácil convencerla

– Necesito asegurarme que la pesadilla que tuviste realmente fue eso

– ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ¿Cómo lo harías?

– Es parecido a entrar en un genjutsu, caes en un estado de trance y yo puedo verificar algunos de tus recuerdos. No es muy diferente a las técnicas del clan Yamanaka

Ella suspiró y recordó la última vez que había estado en un genjutsu, no era una experiencia que quisiera repetir, pero... Ella también necesitaba saber. El dolor de su pesadilla había sido tan real. Sasuke podía ver su indecisión y se sintió un poco enfermó, él había hecho eso, poner desconfianza en sus divinos ojos verdes

– Yo... Lo pensaré ¿Está bien? – estaba en todo su derecho, esperaría lo que hiciera falta

– Bien – le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano y después se puso de pie. Ella solo se quedó recostada sobre su espalda y viendo el techo – Sakura – lo miro con un poco de pesar en los ojos – Antes de que tomes una decisión, debes saber que jamás haría algo para lastimarte. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

– S-sí, creo que lo sé – asintió con la cabeza una vez

–Bien, saldremos rumbo a Konoha apenas se lleven al niño

– ¿Volverás? – una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro

–Debo tratar algunas cosas con Kakashi

–Oh - no sería permanente. Tonta, se regañó, ¿Por qué pensaste que sería diferente esta vez? Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente

Después de un rato se dirigió a la cocina, ya preparada para partir en cuanto se llevarán a Taiki. Encontró a todos almorzando alrededor de la mesa, Karin regañaba a Suigetsu por sus modales y Juugo comía pacíficamente al igual que Taiki

–Ya compórtate pescado – la pelirroja golpeo a Suigetsu en la cabeza – tus modales son peor que los de un mono

–Y tu gritas como uno – le respondió el peli celeste sobándose la cabeza

– ¡Repite eso! – lo iba a golpear de nuevo cuando Juugo se tensó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza

– J-Juugo, tranquilízate – Karin tartamudeaba mientras el alto hombre seguía negando. De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, por su rostro y brazos se extendían marcas grises y negras, su mano adquirió una forma extraña. Lanzó una risa tan malvada que a todos les puso la piel de gallina

– ¡Voy a matarlos a todos! – se movió tan rápido que les costó seguirlo con la vista, con su extremidad deformada lanzo a Sasuke contra un muro el cual debido a la fuerza se vino abajo y el Uchiha atravesó varias habitaciones, corrió hacía Taiki pero Suigetsu fue más rápido y lo sacó de su camino antes de que pudiera golpearlo, refugiándose detrás de un muro de agua

– ¡Juugo contrólate! –Grito Karin, pero este no la escucho y en cambio miro de forma espeluznante a Sakura

– Eres bonita, apuesto que ese cabello rosa tan lindo se vería mejor teñido de sangre – Sasuke podía escuchar todo desde los escombros donde había caído, al escuchar las palabras de su ex compañero se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su pesadilla, esa horrible imagen donde veía en cabello de la chica colorearse de rojo debido a su propia sangre. Se levantó un poco aturdido y con toda la velocidad que poseía se apresuró a interceptar a Juugo, pero este ya se encontraba en movimiento.

No llegaría a tiempo.

Sakura veía todo con ojos como platos, esas marcas eran parecidas a las de Sasuke, nunca lo había visto con tal transformación pero Naruto le había hablado de ello… era horrible… el odio casi se podía palpar. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, Juugo, ese hombre que el día anterior estaba jugueteando con las aves, ahora la atacaba con un odio irreconocible en sus ojos. No había otra opción, tendría que pelear si quería salvar su vida, y la de los demás, al parecer. Tomo posición de combate y esperó que llegara hacia ella

– ¡Sakura, quítate! – gritó Karin. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una sombras acercándose, Sasuke quería protegerla pero ella era más que capaz de protegerse sola. Evadió un golpe que iba directo a su cabeza y con la mano derecha llena de chakra dio un golpe justo en el centro del estómago del gran ninja. Pudo ver como sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa un momento antes de salir despedido por otro muro y atravesara toda la guarida hasta detenerse en la gran roca donde habló con Sasuke el día anterior.

Repasó con la vista a todos en la destrozada cocina, parecían ilesos y el par de ex Taka se encontraban bastante sorprendidos, el pobre niño temblaba de pies a cabeza y Sasuke se hallaba parado en el hueco por donde había sido expulsado

– ¿Todos bien? – comprobó solo para asegurarse. Estos asintieron con la cabeza, todos excepto el pelinegro – Sasuke ¿Estas bien?

– Bien – ella suspiro aliviada, era el único que había recibido un golpe directo

– Genial, Karin encárgate del pequeño, por favor – sin dar una segunda mirada a nadie, salió caminado por donde Juugo había volado. Yacía incrustado en la roca que había parado su golpe, ya con su apariencia normal e inconsciente. Sasuke la siguió y se detuvo detrás de ella

– Es una enfermedad – Ella se volteó para mirarlo de frente – Un trastorno de personalidad.

– Esas marcas… – trago saliva – esa transformación. Naruto me habló de ellas

El Uchiha suspiro

– Es el origen del sello maldito. Del selló que me dio Orochimaru – Sakura desvió la mirada, y por un momento se perdió en sus recuerdos del examen chunin

– Lo suponía – sacudió la cabeza – bueno, eso ya no importa, tengo que tratarlo.

Se acercó al hombre desmayado y lo cargó sobre su hombro. Era realmente impresionante ver a una chica delgada y aparentemente delicada, cargar a un hombre que casi la doblaba en estatura y en peso.

– Estará bien, el sello lo protegió – comenzaron a caminar hacia

– Igual quiero revisarlo – De pronto Sasuke se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban

– Déjame llevarlo – se ofreció. Y la verdad es que quedaba un poco ridículo que ella lo cargara ¿Qué decía eso de él?

–Yo puedo – hmp, _mujer terca_ , pensó. Entraron en la guarida y a medida que avanzaban se dieron cuenta del tamaño de los destrozos. – Rayos – murmuro bajito y después sonrió un poco

– ¿Que?

– Pues que ésta es la segunda guarida que destruimos – rio entre dientes

– ¿Segunda?

– Así es ¿no recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos después de tantos años? – ah, ahora lo recordaba. No eran situaciones que le gustara revivir

– Hmp

– Bueno, diría que lo siento... peeero, no lo hago – pateo una roca – esa serpiente rastrera se merece esto y mucho, pero mucho más.

–Lo odias – no lo dijo como una pregunta, se notaba que lo despreciaba fuertemente

–Así es – declaro – Hizo tantas cosas malas a personas inocentes, se aprovechó de tantos y mato a muchos más – suspiro recordando nuevamente como casi mata a todo su equipo en los exámenes chunin, recordó los muertos durante el ataque a la aldea – sé que no es muy noble guardar rencor y odio, pero yo no lo puedo perdonar.

– Lo comprendo – también suspiró. Guardaron silencio hasta entrar en la habitación principal, que, afortunadamente no había sufrido daños. Dentro estaban Karin, Suigetsu y el pequeño niño que ya estaba más tranquilo

– Oe, Sasuke – se rio el peli celeste – No es muy caballeroso dejar que una señorita cargue a los amigos

– Cállate – hizo caso omiso de su ex compañero y siguió hablando – Sakura. Linda – ella levanto una ceja en su dirección mientras depositaba al grandote en la cama – Con gusto dejaría que me cargaras también

\- Bueno, felizmente lo haré – le sonrió dulcemente – Solo si primero te golpeo como lo hice con Juugo

Karin se rio y Sasuke bufo. No le hacía gracia

– Oh, eres una mujer dura de conquistar – Replico Suigetsu con una mano sobre su pecho

– Eso me han dicho – le contestó Sakura sin prestarle mucha atención mientras pasaba una mano resplandeciente de chakra verde por la cabeza de Juugo. Esa sensación ya la conocía y creía tener idea de cómo tratarlo, lamentablemente no podría curarlo completamente, solo controlarlo, pero primero necesitaría realizarle varios estudios con aparatos médicos que tenía en el hospital de Konoha.

Sasuke solo la observó con ojos entrecerrados _¿Quién le había dicho que?_

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápido, a pesar de que la pelirrosa no se arrepentía de haber casi destruido la guarida, ayudó a recoger todo lo que pudo y tomo una comida rápida ya que no había podido hacerlo en el almuerzo. Ya casi era media tarde y Juugo no despertaba, Sakura se sentía un poco culpable ¿lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte? Cuando lo revisó no parecía herido, tal vez solo un poco magullado, pero era comprensible. Sasuke por su parte estaba de un humor rabioso no podía olvidar las palabras de Sakura " _eso me han dicho"_. Se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la guarida. Se preguntaba a qué hora llegarían los ninjas de Suna, el tiempo corría y el necesitaba partir a la brevedad para acompañar a Sakura hacia la aldea y después continuar con su viaje, aunque esto último no le daba la misma emoción que al principio, y supo exactamente por qué. Justo cuando pensaba que sería prudente mandar otra carta para presionar al Kazekage y se dieran más prisa sus ineptos ninjas, unas siluetas aparecieron a lo lejos, si no se equivocaba, uno de ellos era Kankuro, el hermano de Gara. Esperó hasta que alcanzaron su posición para dirigirse a ello.

–Llegan tarde – sí, bueno. No estaba de humor para ser una persona social

Los ninjas que acompañaban a Kankuro se tensaron por tal grosería, pero como este ya lo conocía, no se lo tomó en cuenta.

– Es bueno verte Sasuke – le sonrió de lado – disculpa la demora, tuvimos que encargarnos de otra misión antes de venir.

–Claro – se encogió de hombros – síganme los llevaré con el niño

Caminaron en silencio y los de la Arena se sorprendieron a ver varios huecos en los pasillos, claramente había ocurrido una pelea.

– Etto – Kankuro se rasco la cabeza - ¿Hay algo que debamos saber, Sasuke?

– Nada en especial – el Uchiha no les daría información que no fuera relevante para ellos – encontró a Suigetsu barriendo más a delante – Suigetsu, lleva a estos dos ninjas por el prisionero.

-Sí, sí – dejó caer la escoba – de todas maneras es mejor que levantar este desastre – le sonrió a los ninjas – síganme compañeros

Estos lo siguieron tras una seña de Kankuro, claramente era el líder de escuadrón

– Como sabes – empezó a hablar el pelinegro – mande una carta al Kazekage para que vinieran por un niño de su aldea que fue secuestrado de un barco. Por lo que pude averiguar son ninjas desertores de la aldea de la Niebla, querían que el padre del niño pagara un cuantioso rescate para poder vivir tranquilamente el resto de sus vidas.

– Debo darte las gracias por haberlo rescatado, el padre del niño aún no sabía nada del secuestro, solo lo supimos por ti.

– No es a mí a quien debes agradecer – Kankuro lo miro de reojo – Haruno Sakura fue quien lo rescató.

– ¿Sakura?

– Así es

– Raro, lo último que supe de ella fue que había partido en una misión secreta – Kankuro frunció el ceño – si esta era, pudimos habernos encargado, al final de cuentas el chico pertenece a mi aldea.

– Hmp – Sasuke también se extrañó, desde el principio la situación le olía mal, todo era tan extraño, ella estaba comportándose de manera extraña. Ahora había otra cosa que hablar con Kakashi.

–Tendré que hablar con ella – Sasuke se detuvo en una habitación y abrió la puerta, sería bueno que hablara con la pelirrosa, podría sacarle más información de la que él mismo había obtenido.

Dentro se encontraba Taiki dormido sobre la cama y Sakura estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama, al ver a Kankuro una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro

– Kankuro, que gusto verte – se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el recién llegado con una sonrisa.

– Lo mismo digo Sakura – también le sonrió y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos? ¿Y desde cuando era el tan…argh…celoso?

– Espero que todo en el hospital se encuentre bien

– En efecto, hiciste un trabajo tan bueno que prácticamente se maneja solo – ella se sonrojó un poco por el alago.

– Oh, no es eso – carraspeo – los médicos de tu aldea son muy eficientes

– Bueno, puedes tener algo de razón en eso – se rieron un poco, pero de pronto Kankuro suspiro y camino hacia los pies de la cama – Así que es él

– Sí, es un niño muy bueno – ella se detuvo a su lado – recomiendo que le den un seguimiento en el hospital para niños, ha pasado por mucho

– Lo imagino – la miro – Sakura, necesito que me digas todo lo que sucedió. En la última visita que hizo Temari a Konoha se enteró que estabas en una misión clasificada

– Así es, pero no es lo que piensas – lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa, Sasuke lo observaba todo detrás de ambos y sin perderse ni un detalle – Mi misión fue cumplida y me encontraba en un barco en dirección al País de las Olas cuando fue interceptado por ninjas renegados de la Niebla, fue un milagro que saliera viva… todos… – suspiro temblorosamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, había evitado eficazmente recordar a las personas muertas, pero ahora que estaba contándolo no pudo evitar las imágenes de los cuerpos sin vida y las partes de ellos regadas por el mar – Todos murieron – ahora lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué? – Kankuro estaba perplejo. Sasuke ya sabía eso, pero de todas maneras no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera al ver las lágrimas de su amiga

– Pusieron papeles bomba por todo el barco, fue horrible…nadie sobrevivió, no pude ayudarlos – se tapó la cara con las manos, Kankuro y ella habían hecho buena amistad en los meses que ella había ayudado a establecer el hospital para niños en Suna, así que al verla tan afectada no pudo evitar tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla como un buen amigo lo haría

Sasuke se tensó al ver eso ¿Por qué la abrazaba? ¿Quién se creía que era? Estaba a punto de quitárselo de encima cuando Sakura recargo su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, siguió llorando mientras él le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, le decía que no era su culpa, hizo todo lo que pudo, que todo estaría bien.

El Uchiha se tensó y tuvo de pronto una revelación. Entendió en ese momento que había estado haciendo las cosas mal todo el tiempo con ella. Sakura era una persona sumamente sensible, y no porque fuera débil, como él lo pensó por mucho tiempo… Sus sentimientos eran su verdadera fortaleza, podía llorar por desconocidos, por sus amigos, por su familia, luchaba, veía diariamente los horrores del mundo y aun así sus sentimientos seguían intactos. Alguien que de verdad la apreciaba, como parecía hacerlo Kankuro, en lugar de decirle que se tranquilizara y dejara sus emociones a un lado, la abrazaría y calmaría su dolor con cariño. Idiota, se reprendió. Dándoles una última mirada, salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta

Sakura continuo llorando por algunos minutos más, se sintió un poco tonta al haber llorado de esa manera frente a Kankuro y sobre todo de Sasuke. Se separó lentamente de su amigo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

– Lo siento Kankuro – sorbió la nariz

– Está bien – puso una mano sobre su hombro – Imagino que a ser un médico ninja que hace de su misión curar a todas la personas, debe ser difícil cuando no queda nada por hacer

– Sí… cuando desperté ya todos estaban muertos… era… era casi como estar de vuelta en la guerra – ambos guardaron silencio algunos segundos, se perdieron en sus recuerdos de antaño – bueno – carraspeo, y buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, ya no estaba, seguro se molestó al ver mi debilidad, pensó – despertaré al niño, su nombre es Taiki, deben descansar en hostales para que al dormir no se haga daño en la espalda – empezó a dar instrucciones – no lo alimentes con chucherías ni comida grasosa, verifica que beba mucha agua y que coma tres veces al día más alguna fruta entre las comida – Kankuro se empezó a agobiar al escuchar tantas ordenes – no lleven un ritmo muy duro, no está acostumbrado a caminar largas distancias, y si quieren llegar rápido entonces alguien lo tendrá que cargar en su espalda.

– Estará bien – ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él tragó saliva, le daba el mismo miedo que su hermana cuando se enfadaba

– Es un niño que ha sufrido un trauma Kan-ku-ro – siseo – trátalo con amabilidad y sigue todas mis instrucciones, o te las veras conmigo

– C-claro, el estará perfectamente bajo mi cuidado

– Perfecto – asintió y despertó cuidadosamente al pequeño, sus ojitos parpadearon soñolientos

– ¿Sakura-san? – se talló con sus manos las mejillas

– Es momento de regresar a casa, cariño – le sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse – ninjas de tu aldea vinieron por ti.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó y volteo a todos lados buscándolo, cuando lo encontró sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – Kankuro-san

– ¿Me conoces pequeño? – le sonrió

– Todo el mundo te conoce – asintió solemnemente el chico – eres un héroe de guerra y el hermano de Kazekage-sama

–Lo soy – sonrió – y será un honor escoltarte de vuelta a la aldea – le tendió la mano y el niño la tomo con toda la confianza del mundo, Sakura suspiro feliz, por un momento temió que el niño no se sintiera cómodo en la presencia de Kankuro.

– Bien, entonces déjame preparar algunas cosas para que puedan partir

– No es necesario Sakura – la detuvo Kankuro – vengo con otros ninjas que traen provisiones suficientes – me gustaría partir de inmediato para llegar al pueblo más cercano antes de que anochezca

– Oh – asintió la chica comprendiendo – bien. Solo llamaré a Karin y a Suigetsu para que se despidan. Los encontrare en la salida

Se apresuró a buscar a Karin, supuso que seguiría arreglando el desastre de la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre una de las pocas sillas que se habían salvado

– Oye pelirroja – la llamó – Taiki se marcha ya a casa

– Oh, qué bueno – le dedico una sonrisa – debe extrañar mucho a sus padre

–Así, es. Tenemos que despedirnos – asintiendo se puso de pie y caminaron juntas. Ya todos estabas ahí. Suigetsu hablaba confiadamente con los ninjas de Suna y el niño le hacía pregunta tras pregunta a Kankuro. Sasuke estaba de pie un poco más alejado de todos, con la mochila de Sakura en su mano. Estaba bastante serio.

– Bueno – comenzó la pelirrosa – Es momento de despedirnos Taiki – doblo sus rodillas para estar a su altura – No des problemas ¿sí? – El niño asintió – obedece a todo lo que te diga Kankuro o los otros ninjas. Ellos siempre tendrán la razón.

– Me gusta cómo suena eso – murmuro uno de ellos

– Y mándame una carta de vez en cuando – le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello – solo dirígela a Sakura Haruno

– Lo hare señorita – el niño la abrazo – gracias por salvarme

– De nada, cariño – le sonrió – buen viaje

La despedida con Karin fue algo parecida, con Suigetsu solo choco los puños y a Sasuke le dio una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y un adiós con la mano. Les dio un mensaje para Juugo.

–Díganle a Juugo-san que pruebe hacer meditación – todos se quedaron perplejos – es lo que practica mi mamá cuando se enoja con papá o conmigo – lo dijo de tal manera que a todos les causo mucha risa, pero se contuvieron y prometieron transmitir el mensaje.

Con un poco de nostalgia vieron como los ninjas, el niño y el preso se perdían entre la luz del sol.

* * *

– Bien, nosotros también debemos partir Sakura – dijo Sasuke. La Kunoichi suspiro

– ¿No podemos esperar a que Juugo despierte? – Lo miro expectante – Creo que he encontrado una forma de tratar su enfermedad

– No es posible – Ella suspiro, lo sabía, solo tenía que intentarlo

– Bueno – su semblante decayó y el pelinegro estuvo a punto de claudicar decirle que podían quedarse el tiempo que ella quisiera, pero al final se contuvo, era mejor partir ese mismo día, para resolver sus propios asuntos – Karin, por favor dile a Juugo que puedo tratarlo en el Hospital de Konoha, lo haré con gusto

– Por supuesto – le guiño un ojo – Puede que yo misma lo acompañe, quiero ver tu aldea sin estar detrás de unos barrotes.

–Oh, eso sería increíble. Puedo presentarte a todos nuestros amigos ¿No es así Sasuke? – no era realmente una pregunta que requiriera respuesta por lo ignoro y abrazo a Karin

– Espero con ansias conocerte mejor – le guiño un ojo Karin

Sakura gruñó

–Yo también – se sacaron la lengua como si fueran unas niñas y después se sonrieron con afecto. Habían hecho buenas migas en esos pocos días y ambas tenían intención de conducir esa relación hasta formar una sólida amistad

– Oye, preciosa – Habló Suigetsu – ¿No hay uno de eso para mí?

– No – dijo Sasuke entre dientes, solo lo escucho el propio peli celeste y le dedico una sonrisa llena de dientes mientras Sakura se acercaba a él y lo envolvía en un abrazo. Suigetsu levanto una ceja en dirección a Sasuke como retándolo a hacer algo.

–Tú estás buscando morir, pescado – siseo Karin

– Cuiden a Juugo por favor – Sakura sonrió arrepentida – me temo que se me paso la mano con el golpe

– Tranquila, no es la primera vez que nos pasa – mintió Karin, la verdad es que desde la guerra el grandote no había tenido algún episodio

– Qué alivio – suspiro la pelirrosa

– Es hora – Sasuke camino hacia la salida

– Sí. Nos vemos pronto chicos – Casi corrió para alcanzar al pelinegro. Vaya carácter, bufó

– Viajen con cuidado – grito Karin - ¡Sasuke! – Este volteo – Recuerda lo que hablamos – frunció el ceño mientras la pelirroja le giñaba un ojo

Ambos se perdieron entre los arboles mientas Suigetsu miraba con interés a su compañera

– ¿De qué se trató eso?

– ¿Y a ti que te importa? cara de piraña – la chica cruzo los brazos

–Yo solo digo que sería bueno que ya te empieces a olvidar de él, con Sakura en la foto ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad – la Kunoichi solo puso los ojos en blanco

– Baka, eso ya lo sé.

– ¿Y entonces por qué le guiñaste un ojo? – la encaró con el ceño fruncido

– No es tu asunto, además – dijo muy digna mientras caminaba hacia adentro – no lo entenderías

– ¿Cómo que no lo entendería? – Ella no le prestó atención – ¡Oi! Remolacha

Corrió hasta alcanzarla y siguieron discutiendo como era costumbre en ellos


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

Naruto, su historia, ni ninguno de sus personajes oficiales son de mi propiedad

* * *

.

Una pareja de ninjas llevaban algunas horas caminando por un camino de árboles, no tardaría mucho en anochecer, por lo que la pelirrosa pensó que era inteligente buscar un lugar donde acampar, al parecer su acompañante tuvo el mismo pensamiento

– Iré a buscar un lugar donde acampar, quédate aquí – sin darle ni una mirada, salto hacia una rama y salió de su vista

– Sin duda no ganarías un concurso de señor simpático ¿Verdad, Sasuke? – estaba un poco enfadada, él no dejó que cargara con su propia mochila y cuando había intentado intentar una conversación con él en varias ocasiones siempre le contestaba con monosílabos o con su singular "hmp". Sabía que el pelinegro no era una persona de muchas palabras, nunca lo había sido, pero en los días anteriores pudieron entablar conversaciones como personas civilizadas. Bufando, camino en dirección contraria, si él iba a encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, ella bien podía cazar la cena.

Paseo por el bosque intentando encontrar algo bueno, ya tenía bayas, y había recogido agua de un riachuelo, lamentablemente al ser tan pequeño no había tenido suerte con los pescados. Suspirando se sentó en el troncó de un árbol, podía cazar una ave, viendo el cielo se dio cuenta que tampoco tendría suerte con eso, de hecho, hace ya bastante que había dejado de escuchar el canto de los pájaros ¿Se alejó demasiado del lugar donde se separó de Sasuke?, gimió un poco, ahora estaría más enfadado por haberse alejado. De un salto se levantó y emprendió el camino de regreso, algunos minutos después alcanzo a divisar un conejo no muy lejos de ella, le daba un poco de pena matarlo para comerlo, pero era necesario. Sacó lentamente un kunai siendo lo más silenciosa posible y estaba por lanzarlo hacia el despreocupado animal cuando de las hierbas salieron cuatro conejitos

– Awww, son preciosos – susurró y después suspiro, no podía hacerlo, esos pequeñitos se quedarían sin su madre o padre, lo que fuera. Podría sobrevivir sin comer carne algunos días más, mañana cazaría un ave para compensarlo. Estaba por guardar su kunai cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisó otra arma que había sido lanzada hacia el animal, rápidamente arrojó su propio kunai y pudo interceptarlo, los animalitos al escuchar el caos corrieron despavoridos hasta perderse de vista

Sasuke salió de entre los matorrales donde estaba escondido y se acercó con una mueca de fastidio a ella

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – frunció su ceño hacia ella

Ah, ahora si me habla, pensó cínicamente

– Pues porque no podías matarlo – lo enfrentó con la cabeza en alto

– ¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios no? Era nuestra cena Sakura – ouch, estaba bastante enfadado

– Sé que era nuestra cena, pero estaba con sus hijitos Sasuke, no podíamos matarlo… o matarla, lo que sea

– ¿Con sus qué? – ahora estaba confuso

– Estaba con sus crías, cuatro pequeños conejitos – con sus manos imitó el tamaño de los conejos – eran súper tiernos y pequeños

El suspiro ya con el enfado un poco mitigado

– No los vi desde mi posición – se quedaron en silencio por un momento - ¿Y ahora qué?

–Encontré algunos frutos y tengo en mi mochila barras de cereal… mañana podemos cazar un ave o encontrar otro conejo que no tenga familia – le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo

– Bien – dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia un pequeño claro que había encontrado no muy lejos de ahí. Sakura caminó detrás y buscó en los alrededores intentando encontrar otra presa, lamentablemente no tuvo suerte.

Al llegar al campamento observó que Sasuke ya había encendido una fogata y repartido las mantas que ambos tenían ella se acercó a su mochila para sacar las barritas y repartirlas, dos para cada uno y además su ración de vayas sería suficiente para mitigar el hambre y dormir tranquilamente.

– Sasuke – lo llamó – esto es para ti – él lo recibió con una expresión indescifrable

Comieron en silencio sentados sobre unos troncos cerca de la fogata, la noche cayó sobre ellos y como el pelinegro no se veía con ganas de conversar para pasar un poco la noche, Sakura se limitó a darle las buenas noches antes de meterse en sus mantas y caer dormida

Sasuke la miro atentamente, sabía que estaba actuando como idita, pero seguía sin poder saber cómo actuar con ella, no recordaba que hubiera esta tensión casi palpable.

Cada suspiro, cada movimiento de ella, su respirar, el olor de su cabello cuando lo apartaba y lanzaba una ráfaga de aire hacia él, todo eso era como un golpe a su estómago, sentía la necesidad física de estar más cerca de ella, pero no sabía cómo.

Sakura despertó con el canto mañanero de los pájaros, respirando profundamente mientras se estiraba sobre su manta y poco a poco abriendo los ojos, afortunadamente las copas de los arboles la protegían de los rayos del sol, rodando sobre su costado observó que del fuego ya solo quedaban algunas brazas, y Sasuke aún dormía

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa – cuando solían ser el equipo siete, Sasuke y Kakashi siempre eran los primeros en despertar, no importaba que tan temprano ella intentara levantarse, él siempre le ganaba. Sonrió mientras se sentaba, era un cambio agradable. Decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más, ella encontraría algo para el almuerzo y si le daba tiempo tomaría un rápido baño en el arroyo.

Afortunadamente no le fue muy difícil encontrar un pájaro de buen tamaño, lo limpió en el rio e intentando no hacer ruido encendió el fuego y sobre una rama le dio vueltas a la comida hasta que estuvo cocida, el pelinegro no abrió sus ojos en ningún momento, raro, pensó ella, pero lo dejaría dormir hasta que volviera de su baño. Tomando un cambio de ropa de su mochila, se apresuró al riachuelo, no podía bañarse como hubiese querido ya que el agua solo tapaba hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas.

-Ya que – se desnudó rápidamente y dejó que su ropa se limpiara con la corriente, solo la sostuvo con algunas piedras para que no fuera arrastrada por el arroyo. Sentándose en una piedra mojo una pequeña toalla y con eso fue limpiando su cuerpo. Cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente limpia se vistió, exprimió su ropa mojada y la colgó sobre la rama de un árbol para que se secara.

Al llegar al campamento Sasuke ya había despertado, así que comieron en silencio de nuevo, Sasuke que había notado su cabello húmedo le pregunto dónde estaba el rio, y tras unas pequeñas direcciones se adentró en el bosque para limpiarse.

* * *

.

Al regresar de su baño, como Sakura ya había recogido todo y apagado el fuego, solo cargaro.n cada quien sus pertenencias y continuaron su camino en silencio. El Uchiha estaba más tranquilo que la tarde anterior, por lo que el camino fue menos tenso esta vez. Repitieron al atardecer la misma rutina que la tarde anterior, el moreno se dedicó a buscar un lugar adecuado donde descansar, y la pelirrosa vago por los alrededores intentando encontrar la cena, ya se había alejado lo suficiente del lugar donde se separaron, pero algo la animaba a continuar, caminó algunos metros más y cuando escucho el sonido de un rio se apresuró a buscar peces para la cena, pescó dos para Sasuke y uno para ella, después tomo agua para beber, miro con nostalgia, el rio era lo bastante grande como para poder nadar cómodamente, le gustaría hacerlo, después de cansarse se recostaría en el pasto y tomaría el sol hasta que se ocultara; con una mueca de desgana por no poder hacerlo, se encaminó arrastrando los pies a buscar el campamento.

Al llegar, Sasuke reparo en su mueca de fastidio

– ¿Sucede algo? – la miro a los ojos con sus intensos ojos negros y ella se estremeció interiormente, por Kami, amaba sus ojos

– Nada – casi lo dijo sin aliento – yo… yo conseguí la cena – levanto su mano donde tenía los dos peces – déjame limpiarlos

\- Encenderé un fuego - trabajaron ambos en silencio y con rapidez, la cena se cocinó rápidamente y no hablaron más que para pasarse la botella de agua el uno al otro. Sakura estaba algo cansada así que no hizo el intento de entablar conversación, le deseó buenas noches y se recostó para dormir.

Sasuke como la noche pasada, la observó dormir, supo el momento exacto en que cayó dormida porque sus rasgos se relajaron y dejo caer la cabeza hacía un lado, también él se recostó en sus mantas, fue contando cada una de las respiraciones de la chica y antes de llegar a la numero veinte, ya estaba inconsciente

Sakura tenía pesadillas de nuevo, era la misma que había tenido antes, se removía sobre su manta tocándose el cuello y sintiendo un dolor casi indescriptible. El pelinegro despertó cuando un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios, confundido se puso de pie con su katana en mano observando alrededor intentando descubrir de donde venía la amenaza, segundos después otro grito escapo de los labios de la pelirrosa, esta vez más fuerte y que demostraba todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo en sueños. Sasuke dejó caer su arma y se apresuró a despertarla

-Sakura – ella se retorcía en la manta sin soltar su cuello y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados-¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! – la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió -¡Sakura!

Ella abrió los ojos con el pánico ardiendo en su mirada, se sentó jadeando profusamente y temblando tanto que castañeaban los dientes

-Oye, está bien – la verdad es que Sasuke estaba un poco impresionado, esta vez parecía que su pesadilla fue más intensa, no dejaba de temblar y llorar, parecía como si aún siguiera en su sueño ¿Qué podía hacer él? En estas situaciones se sentí inútil, no había un enemigo físico al que golpear o matar. De la nada recordó lo que había hecho Kankuro, como la había consolado, la abrazo y susurro palabras tranquilizadoras, pero ¿Él podía hacer eso? Nunca había abrazado a nadie, no desde que su familia había muerto… no, se corrigió, en la guerra él había abrazado a una persona, miro a Sakura que no había cambiado de posición, más bien la sostuvo, pero ¿a quién demonios le importaba la diferencia?

Con determinación, se puso sobre sus rodillas frente a ella y la atrajo contra su pecho con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria, se estrelló contra él, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia, ella seguía llorando y temblando, y el cada vez se preocupaba más, inconscientemente empezó a recorrer su mano sobre su espalda. No supo cuánto tiempo se sostuvieron en esa posición, la pelirrosa había dejado de llorar, pero seguía tiritando. Sasuke al darse cuenta que ya se encontraba mejor, se separó un poco para recoger una de las frazadas que estaban botadas a un lado de ello y con más ternura de la que nunca creyó tener, envolvió la manta alrededor de Sakura, ella casi ni se dio cuenta, estaba perdida en sus pensamiento

¿Por qué no podía dejar de soñar con eso?

Esta vez había estado más tiempo en la pesadilla, por lo que el dolor fue más largo, sentía como si su cuerpo fuera consumido por el fuego y al mismo tiempo sus huesos se quebraran lentamente.

– Sakura – no hizo caso, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, el Uchiha no queriendo ser ignorado, la tomo de la barbilla y obligo a que sus ojos se encontraran – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Ella estaba confusa, recordaba vagamente que la había abrazado y después se sintió reconfortada al percibir un contacto tibio recorriendo su espalda. Parpadeo intentando concentrarse en lo que le decía, no podía recordarlo

– ¿Q-que? – carraspeo, tenía la garganta demasiado seca

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Necesitas algo? – ella asintió distraídamente, su mente seguía a la deriva

– Agua. Por favor – el asintió y poniéndose sobre sus pies camino rápidamente buscando la botella de agua, la encontró cerca de la fogata, afortunadamente el calor la había entibiado. Sería buena para la garganta su garganta. Regresando a su lado destapo la botella y se la entregó manteniéndose en silencio por un largo tiempo

Sakura empezó a tener claras las cosas poco a poco. Había tenido esa terrible pesadilla de nuevo, Sasuke la había abrazado y consolado, ella lloró sobre su pecho, probablemente llenándole de lágrimas y moco su ropa, gimió interiormente avergonzándose de su comportamiento, pero por otro lado se sentía feliz por lo que había hecho por ella, era la primera vez que la consolaba de esa manera, además se estaba comportando muy atento.

– Sasuke – dubitativamente lo miro por entre sus pestanas – G-gracias

El la miro de una manera que la hizo sonrojar y solo asintió recibiendo de buena manera el agradecimiento

–¿Otra vez esa pesadilla? – ella asintió e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello

–No sé por qué… pero se siente tan real – se estremeció un poco – tan doloroso

El pelinegro medito largamente lo que hacer continuación, ella no podía seguir con las pesadillas, eventualmente se volverían aún más en su contra y llegaría a no poder siquiera dormir. Suspiró y rezó para que la chica le diera permiso de llevar a cabo su plan.

– Mi oferta sigue en pie – no la miro mientras hablaba – sobre revisar tus recuerdos

Hubo silencio por algunos minutos mientras ella sopesaba la oferta, _sabía_ que debía hacerlo, la primera vez que soñó, aunque se asustó y se sintió real, después llegó a la conclusión que solo era una extraña pesadilla, ahora no podía decir lo mismo, fue aterradoramente exacta al primer sueño. Necesitaba saber.

– Bien – Sasuke la miro sorprendido, al haberse tardado tanto en contestar llegó a pensar que lo había rechazado – Hagámoslo ahora

– ¿Ahora? – se extrañó por el repentino interés

– Sí, la verdad es que ya no podré volver a dormir, si a ti no te molesta, podemos terminar con esto de una vez

–Bien – se arrastró cerca de ella hasta que los dos estaban sentados sobre la manta de dormir y sus rostros solo separados por treinta centímetros – cuéntame hace cuanto crees que se pudo haber originado la pesadilla.

– Hace unos siete días, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero por la posición del sol cuando desperté parecía que había pasado un día entero – se quedó en silencio

– Cuéntame más, debo tener detalles para saber hacia dónde dirigirme

– Mi objetivo principal era dirigirme hacia la aldea de la niebla, pero en la isla Nagi cambié de dirección y tome un barco que me llevara hacia el país de las Olas.

– ¿Por qué cambiaste de dirección? – Ella desvió la mirada – Sakura – gruño su nombre

Suspirando lo miro de reojo

– Quería regresar a casa – el frunció el ceño ¿No se suponía que estaba en una misión secreta? De nuevo, el pelinegro tuvo la sensación de que algo se le escapaba… podía… podía averiguarlo recorriendo todos sus recuerdos. No estaría mal ¿O sí? Él quería saber que le ocurría a su compañera, su… familia, y si de paso entraba en sus recuerdos más antiguos sería solo un pequeño error de cálculo.

– Bien – A Sakura le pareció extraño que no insistiera con el tema, pero como aún seguía un poco confusa no le dio importancia – Empecemos. Mírame fijamente a los ojos y relájate, será como estar durmiendo

– ¿Voy a regresar yo también en mis recuerdos?

– No, solo será visible para mí – ella asintió y respiro tranquilamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Apareció el sharingan girando, convirtiendo en rojo sus orbes negros. Sasuke entro en su mente sin perder tiempo, ella solo se quedó ahí, como si se hubiera dormido con los ojos abiertos

Se sumergió en sus recuerdos, era como caminar por un rio y después este se dividía en un sinfín de corrientes, ella le había dicho que hace seis o siete día había sucedido lo del barco, pero él tenía la intención de mirar más atrás, comenzó a contar el número de corrientes hacia su derecha, al llegar a la séptima dudo un poco, no quería violar su privacidad, pero estaba muy interesado en saber por qué había cambiado de rumbo ¿le sucedió algo?

– No seas indiscreto, Sasuke – pero a pesar de regañarse a sí mismo, continuó contando y cuando creyó que ya estaba bien, paro y se dirigió con pasos seguros hacia los recuerdos de ese día.

Entro en una especie de burbuja, podía ver a través de los ojos de Sakura pero no escuchaba sus pensamientos. Estaba en un barco, caminaba con un hombre que le contaba sobre el funcionamiento del barco, gruñendo camino más rápido para acelerar las cosas, hubo un accidente y ella salvó a un hombre, si bueno, eso no era importante, caminó deprisa pero se detuvo y dejó que las cosas fluyeran con normalidad cuando la vio sacar la foto del equipo siete de su mochila, no se le habría hecho extraño de no ser por qué detrás tenía un símbolo muy conocido, el símbolo de su clan. Frunció el ceño, cuando era joven él ponía ese símbolo en cualquier cosa que le perteneciera, era un acto reflejo. Recordó ese día en particular, le habían entregado la foto y después se dirigió a casa de mal humor por que el idiota de Naruto siempre lo hacía enojar, se sentó en su escritorio sopesando si romper la maldita foto o en cambio ponerla en un marco y colocarla sobre el mueble, sin darse cuenta tomó un lapicero y comenzó a dibujar el abanico… bueno, pensó, parece que la decisión está tomada, después de eso empezó a ver el equipo siete con algo de pertenencia, y esa foto la dejo en su casa cuando se había marchado de la aldea. No la había vuelto a ver, pensó que fue retirada del departamento como todo lo demás.

Siguió caminando y se sorprendió cuando el joven al que Sakura había salvado le pidió una cita como "agradecimiento" ¿a quién quería engañar ese enano? Era obvio que tenía otras intenciones, obviamente Sakura no iba aceptar… casi se cae sobre el trasero cuando la escucho decir que aceptaba, frunció el ceño enojado. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió adelante, se recostó sobre la cama y tomo la fotografía del equipo siete, le parecía que lo miraba fijamente, pero ¿Por qué haría eso?

Se quedó dormida con la foto.

Camino y camino, la observó hacer cosas normales y después cuando desembarcó sin aviso se dirigió a la caseta de boletos y compró el pasaje que la llevaría de vuelta al país de las Olas, raro. No había conseguido las respuestas que buscaba.

Continuo por su día, nada interesante, solo fue de compras y se preparó para su cita, al verla en su reflejo reparó en que se veía excepcionalmente hermosa, demasiado como para que un simple civil disfrutara de la vista. Siguió y siguió, cada vez se iba poniendo más irritado ¿eran necesarias las flores? El lugar era demasiado elegante para una simple cena de "agradecimiento" ¿Por qué ella se reía tanto? El tipo no era gracioso ¿Por qué paseaban por la costa? La cena ya había terminado era hora de volver al hostal, rechazo una segunda cita ya que no continuarían hacia el mismo destino, el tipo que estaba buscando una muerte lenta y dolorosa le beso la mano y ella lo beso a él, está bien, fue un simple beso en la mejilla, pero ella ni siquiera lo había besado a él de esa manera. Estuvo agradecido cuando todo terminó, temía que si hubiera más contacto entre esos dos, podría romper el genjutsu, extrañamente le dolía verla con alguien más, se sentía… traicionado. Los días siguientes fueron, para su tranquilidad, muy aburridos, siete días después de embarcar fue que las cosas se complicaron, la vio defender fieramente al niño y como había salido herida por culpa de los papeles bomba

Entraba y salía de la inconciencia. Fue en uno de esos momentos que se le acercaron dos personas, hablaban como si fueran específicamente por ella

Una mujer se arrodillo delante de la pelirrosa, giró su cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio como una jeringa era dirigida hacia la parte detrás de su oído, él no podía sentir el dolor ni las emociones de ella, pero escucho sus gritos, apretó los dientes, ahora ya sabía la verdad, seguramente la siguieron desde la isla, pero ¿Cuál era el objetivo? Las personas de antes se alejaron y entre los gritos de dolor de Sakura pudo escucharlos hablar

– Lord Iwao estará complacido con nuestro logro – dijo el hombre

– Así es, la droga está en la fase dos, solo necesitamos esperar para ver como evoluciona el sujeto de prueba

– Es una pena que ya no se use el sello

– El problema con el sello era que casi nadie sobrevivía, solo los más fuertes, además no olvides que solo una persona lo puede utilizar y lamentablemente no estamos en los mejores términos – se perdieron mientras continuaban hablando.

Tenía una leve idea de a quién se estaban refiriendo, tendría que hablar con él para aclarar algunas cosas

Sakura ahora gritaba con verdadero dolor. Y él no podía hacer nada, sabía que era solo un recuerdo, pero aun así sus manos hormigueaban por la incapacidad de ayudarla, cuando por fin dejo de gritar era ya por la mañana, cayó inconsciente y despertó hasta el atardecer. La acompaño en su camino por el mar y mientras peleaba con los ninjas de la niebla. Sonrió, era bastante fuerte, sin duda alguna su ex compañera había crecido como todos lo habían hecho, puede que incluso más que los otros, ella no venía de ningún clan importante ni poseía habilidades hereditarias, tuvo que pelear su camino a la cima para ser reconocida.

Con un suspiro salió de su mente y la sostuvo sobre su pecho cuando cayó inconsciente, la acomodó sobre su espalda para permitir que durmiera mientras el repasaba todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

* * *

.

Sasuke se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol cerca del río, la tranquilidad del entorno lo ayudaba a pensar. La marca de maldición… esa maldita cosa que le había embotado los sentidos y magnificaba todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía en su interior ¿Tenía Orochimaru algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a Sakura? Las posibilidades eran escasas, Kakashi lo mantenía vigilado en su guarida, le habría avisado si se hubiera suscitado algún movimiento extraño, aunque por otra parte, el sannin era bastante escurridizo, si quisiera regresar a las andadas nadie podría ser capaz de detenerlo.

Suspirando siguió observando el cauce del río, tendría que hacerle una visita a la serpiente, no le hacía mucha gracia, pero no podría posponerlo por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos cuando la seguridad de ella se encontraba comprometida.

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba tumbada sobre su espalda en una manta para dormir ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Estaba confundida, mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que Sasuke no estaba en el campamento, lo último que recordaba era haberle dado permiso de mirar sus recuerdos ¿Descubrió algo? ¿Se estaba volviendo finalmente loca, o de verdad alguien le había hecho daño mientras estaba semiinconsciente?

Poniéndose de pie decidió que lo buscaría después de tomar un baño, se sentía bastante sucia por haber viajado el día anterior y la pesadilla la había hecho sudar. Tomó un cambio de ropa limpio y dirigió sus pasos hacia el rio, cuando llegó a la orilla se fue despojando poco a poco de su ropa, dejándose solo la ropa interior puesta, le daba un efecto de traje de baño y así no se sentía tan expuesta a miradas indiscretas… de hecho, una mirada indiscreta no podía dejar de verla, el pelinegro la podía observar perfectamente desde donde se encontraba sentado, estaba a punto de bajar del árbol cuando ella empezó a desnudarse, y pese a que se llamó con todos los sinónimos de "pervertido" no pudo obligarse a quitar la mirada del cuerpo perfecto de su ex compañera, incluso pensó que en ese momento se parecía un poco a Naruto, lo cual le llevó a recordar un suceso en específico hace ya muchos años

 _Antes de presentar el examen chunin, Kakashi les había propuesto ir a la playa para "relajarse", dijo, pero interiormente Sasuke sospechaba que no era más que un plan para librarse de alguna misión sobre rescatar gatos o pasear perros… además siempre sospechó que el Tercer Hokage les daba a ellos un trato algo preferencial, tal vez les tenía lastima a los niños huérfanos… como sea, les otorgó el permiso para tomarse el día libre y todos fueron a la playa para pasar un día en equipo, Sakura había estado usando un traje de baño completo, nada revelador, pero el baka de Naruto la miró como si fuera un pedazo de pastel o un tazón de ramen, Sakura se había sonrojado y retorcido incómodamente, cosa que por alguna razón desconocida lo había hecho enfurecer, así que de una patada lo mando al agua y ella había reído tanto que acabó tirada sobre la arena sosteniendo su abdomen con sus brazos y lágrimas corriendo sobre su rostro. Una sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro,_ Ese había sido un buen día. De los mejores que podía recordar

Observó atentamente como Sakura ponía dentro del río su ropa sucia y después colocaba una piedra encima, supuso para que la corriente no se la llevara, se dirigió sobre el agua hacia una roca que se encontraba a mitad del río, subió a ella y se lazó de cabeza despareciendo en el agua, minutos después salió a tomar aire y se sumergió de nuevo para seguir nadando. Sentía el deseo de hacer lo mismo que ella así que sin pensarlo demasiado, de un salto bajó de la rama y se despojó de su ropa a excepción de la interior, colocó la ropa sucia sobre el río al igual que la pelirrosa y poco a poco se fue adentrando al río, nadar con un solo brazo le resultaba un poco difícil al principio pero no dejó de intentarlo a pesar del problema que representaba. Poco a poco fue acercándose hacia donde veía la sombra de Sakura debajo del agua, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, algo lo atraía a ella, una especie de magnetismo, creía que siempre había estado ahí en algún nivel, pero por primera vez no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para pelear contra él.

Sakura nadaba como un pez en el rio, sentía como si la corriente se llevara todas sus preocupaciones y dudas que habían aflorado en los últimos días, creía que su relación con Sasuke estaba tomando una nueva dirección aunque desconocía exactamente hacia donde iba, como sea, ya había aceptado que nunca dejaría de amarlo, tenía la buena o mala suerte – dependiendo de distintas opiniones - de ser una de esas personas que solo tienen un amor en toda su vida, quería intentar tener algo con él, sería la última vez que lo intentara, después de todo, si alguien no te quiere no puedes obligarlo a cambiar sus sentimientos, el amor no funciona de esa manera; si las cosas funcionaban a su favor, sería la persona más feliz del mundo, pero si no lo hacían tampoco le rogaría ni se pasearía por las esquinas como un fantasma, si el pasado mes había aprendido algo, era que ella podía enfrentar todos los obstáculos en su camino, sería feliz aun con la ausencia de Sasuke, su cita con Yuika le había abierto los ojos, puede que nunca sintiera por otro hombre el amor que dolía y lo consumía todo, pero sí podría llegar a ser feliz a lado de alguien más.

Con resolución brillando en su mirada, salió a la superficie para tomar aire… y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban con intensidad

– Sa-Sasuke – los separaban no más de treinta centímetros, la sorpresa fue tal para ambos que se quedaron un momento en silenció

– ¿Te importa si me uno a ti? – Sakura dudo ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke pedía permiso para algo?

– Para nada, el agua esta deliciosa – le dedico una sonrisa y Sasuke perdió el aliento por un momento, a sus ojos lucía encantadora, el cabello mojado y sus ojos verdes resplandecientes, las gotas de agua que bajaban por su cuello y se perdían en su escote… se removió incomodo, no era muy caballeroso lo que estaba sintiendo, pero esos instintos masculinos no se podían simplemente apagar. Sin poder evitarlo tomo un mechón de cabello de a muchacha y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

– Tu cabello está distinto – la última vez que la había visto tenía un flequillo que le cubría un poco la frente, ahora estaba de lado… le quedaba… lindo

– Lo notaste – se sonrojo un poco y bajo su mirada mientras pasaba un dedo de ida y vuelta por el agua – creí que era tiempo de un cambio

– Yo… - el pelinegro carraspeo u sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, afortunadamente para él, Sakura aún no levantaba la vista – te queda bien

– G-gracias – levanto la mirada pero Sasuke había girado la cabeza hacia un lado

– Hmp – decidió cambiar de tema – pude descubrir que es lo que te está afectando

– Cuéntame, por favor – a pesar de que ahora hablarían de temas más serios, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de cambiar de posición, la cercanía a ella la hacía sentir segura, y a él simplemente le agradaba.

– Lo que soñaste fue real – ella contuvo el aliento – dos personas, probablemente buscándote específicamente a ti, te inyectaron una especie de droga mientras estaba herida

– ¿Por qué harían eso? – estaba confundida ¿por qué alguien le querría hacer daño?

– No lo sé, pero pude conseguir un nombre – la miro fijamente –Lord Iwao ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?

Ella no contestó al instante, repasó sus recuerdos, ninguno de sus pacientes se llamaba así, tampoco conoció a ninguna persona con ese nombre mientras viajaba

– No –dijo con seguridad – Nunca he conocido a alguien con ese nombre

– Las personas que te atacaron posiblemente estén bajo sus órdenes, no dijeron mucho pero puedo hacerme una idea sobre lo que se trata la droga – se aclaró la garganta, lo que venía a continuación no iba a ser fácil – Parece que la droga está incompleta… y te eligieron a ti como sujeto de prueba

– ¿Q-que? – Ella sacudió la cabeza – pero ¿Por qué irían específicamente por mí? Además no me siento diferente, sabría reconocer los efectos de una droga en mi cuerpo

– Puede que en situaciones normales hubieras podido reconocer los efectos, pero estuviste inconsciente casi un día completo

– Maldición – se mordió el labio y lo miró – ¿dijiste que sabes de lo que se rata la droga?

– Sí – desvió su mirada mientras lo decía – parece que intentan recrear la función del sello maldito

Ella retuvo el aliento y se llevó una mano a la boca. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un error. El sello maldito les había arruinado la vida a todos, ese desgraciado de Orochimaru se aprovechó de la desgracia y odio que Sasuke le tenía a su hermano para manipularlo, maldición ¿es que acaso nunca los dejaría en paz? ¿Qué interés podía tener esa alimaña en ella? No odiaba a nadie, no buscaba la venganza, no podía manipularla como a Sasuke, entonces ¿Por qué?

– Orochimaru – la palabra salió de sus labios como un insulto

– No lo creo – lo miro confundida – al principio yo creí que él podría estar involucrado, pero mientras más lo pienso y repasó lo que esas personas dijeron, más me convenzo que no puede ser posible.

– ¿Por qué?

– Uno de ellos dijo que no estaban en los mejores términos con Orochimaru, pienso que lo que quieren hacer el copiar lo que el selló hace, solo Orochimaru lo puede usar, así que si no tienen su ayuda, esa sería la razón por la que está en desarrollo

Ella lo pensó por un momento

–Tienes razón, pero sigue habiendo una pregunta ¿Por qué yo?

– Eso es lo que tenemos que descubrir, además creo que ya resolvimos otra interrogante

– Sí – ladeo su cabeza con pensamientos ya formándose – Mi forma de actuar con prisionero – recuerdo que no me sentía como yo misma, era como si algo estuviera manejándome… simplemente me perdí en la rabia

– Así es el efecto del sello – él también se perdió en sus recuerdos – parece que nada es suficiente, necesitas ver el dolor y la sangre

Ambos guardaron silencio, Sakura podía comprenderlo ahora un poco más, si así era como se sintió todo el tiempo que tuvo el sello entonces no tuvo ni siquiera una oportunidad de luchar contra él, mucho menos después de su encuentro con Itachi.

Tenían que regresar a la aldea, ahí ella podría hacerse los exámenes necesarios para identificar todos los componentes de la droga y sacarla de su cuerpo

– Tenemos que regresar a la aldea lo más rápido posible

– Lo sé – al ver su mirada angustiada no pudo evitar tomar su mano por debajo del agua

– Voy a descubrir quién te hizo esto – ella apretó su mano aceptando la promesa que había ofrecido

– Puede que aproveche un poco la droga para romperle la cara a quien se atrevió a meterse conmigo – sonrió, pero era una sonrisa falsa, estaba asustada de no poder encontrar la manera de sacarlo de su interior, y en el fondo, él también.

Soltaron sus manos y nadaron hacia la orilla, era tiempo de ponerse en marcha.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

Naruto, su historia, ni ninguno de sus personajes oficiales son de mi propiedad

* * *

.

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban viajando a máxima velocidad hacia la aldea, después de haber salido del río se apresuraron a buscar sus cosas y guardarlo todo lo más rápido posible, sentían una urgencia por llegar, siendo ninjas tenían el instinto muy desarrollado y este les decía que debían apresurarse.

Durante horas lo único que hicieron fue saltar por entre los árboles, no se dirigieron una sola palabra, ya había pasado la hora de comer pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Desde hace un par de horas Sakura se sentía algo desestabilizada, era como si su cuerpo se manejara en piloto automático, ponía un pie delante de otro sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que hacía, aun así no le dijo nada a Sasuke, no quería ser una molestia ni retrasar su camino, si continuaban con la velocidad actual llegarían a la aldea a la mañana del día siguiente. El pelinegro iba algunos metros delante de su compañera cuando escucho un jadeo ahogado, volteo su mirada a toda velocidad y la encontró de rodillas sobre una rama ancha, sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos y respiraba agitadamente. De un salto la alcanzo y se arrodillo delante de ella

– Sakura ¿Qué pasa? – Ella no le contestó, seguía gimiendo débilmente – ¡Sakura! contéstame

Poco a poco ella fue abriendo sus ojos... el reprimió un escalofrío, sus hermosos ojos verdes habían dejado de serlo, en su lugar eran totalmente negros, casi un reflejo de los suyos

– S-Sakura – la tomo de la mano – ¿Qué está mal?

– Mi cabeza – cerró los ojos de nuevo – siento como si me fuera a estallar – de manera tentativa intentó aplicarse un jutsu médico, pero parecía como si su chakra se hubiera agotado completamente.

Sasuke intento pensar que hacer, aún faltaba mucho para llegar a la aldea, de manera que esperar a llegar ni siquiera era una opción, o podía encontrar un lugar donde descansar, esperar a que ella se recuperara y después seguir su camino... o podía cargarla y llevarlos ahí en un parpadeo, sería una situación un tanto incomoda, pero parecía la más factible, no se retrasarían y tampoco ella se desgastaría.

– Tenemos que continuar – el tono que uso fue más una orden

– L-lo siento Sasuke-kun, no creo que pueda – abrió los ojos, el negro comenzaba a desvanecerse y ocasionaba un efecto extraño en los ojos de la kunoichi, en los bordes el verde comenzaba a hacerse visible de nuevo.

– Lo sé – se arrodillo delante de ella dándole la espalda – sube a mi espalda

A pesar de que a causa del dolor su tez había adquirido una palidez casi mortecina, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

– No es necesario – intentó ponerse de pie pero sus rodillas no la sostuvieron y cayó de nuevo – si me das unos minutos podré seguir sin problemas

El la miro con reproche

– Sabes que eso no es cierto, tu chakra apenas es perceptible

Sakura sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, era muy improbable que se recuperara en un futuro cercano, pero no quería subir a su espalda, sería incómodo para ambos, sin embargo no tenía otra opción. Suspirando, cedió.

– Está bien – Sasuke se relajó visiblemente, esperaba más pelea de la que ella había dado, y eso en sí, era una muestra de lo débil que se encontraba, había aprendido en los últimos días que Sakura se había convertido en una mujer orgullosa y obstinada. Tomando de nuevo una posición en cuclillas delante de ella, espero a que subiera en su espalda, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, segundos después sintió como ponía sus "frágiles" brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas rodeando su cadera.

Sin avisarle de sus planes, activo su ojo morado para llevarla lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

Llegaron a las puertas de la aldea tan solo unos segundos después, y había dado solo algunos pasos hacia la entrada cuando un rayo rubio llego como si el diablo lo persiguiera,

– ¿Qué ha pasado? Su chakra está en su límite – sus ojos azules repasándolos con preocupación

– Ella necesita ir al hospital – caminó pasando de él con solo un objetivo en mente

Naruto habiendo digerido el impacto de ver a su mejor amiga tan decaída, siguió a Sasuke y cuando estaba a su lado, informó a su amigo que iría a avisar a la vieja Tsunade

Como mucho, le tomó a Sasuke un par de minutos llegar al hospital, pero fue lo suficiente como para que tuvieran ya un equipo especial esperándola y la misma quinta Hokage en la puerta. Rápidamente fue retirada de su espalda y conducida a una sala de emergencias, todos se fueron menos la princesa de las babosas.

– Dime que pasó – Exigió con el ceño fruncido

– Creemos que fue envenenada

– ¿Creen? – El suspiró con impaciencia

– Los detalles no están claros, lo único que sabemos es que fue atacada y mientras estaba inconsciente le fue administrada alguna sustancia que altera su mente y chakra

– Bien, podre trabajar con eso – La imponente mujer dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su preciada alumna para ayudarla

Sasuke se dejó caer en una silla que mantenían para los familiares, sabía que ella estaría bien una vez que su chakra fuera restablecido, sin embargo esa fachada de salud sería interrumpida una y otra vez hasta que esa _cosa_ que tenía dentro fuera sacada de su sistema

Sintió, como Naruto se sentaba a su lado

– ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos llegando? – El Uchiha sabía que el rubio tenía un gran poder para sentir a las personas, pero ni siquiera él lo sentiría desde donde los había transportado

– Fue solo un presentimiento, los he tenido desde siempre cuando se trata de ustedes.

– Hn – Se quedaron callados un momento pero podía sentir como lo observaba pidiendo explicaciones.

Con un suspiro comenzó a contarle todo.

* * *

Después de algunas horas esperando en la misma posición y en las mismas sillas incomodas, por fin la quinta apareció por el pasillo y se acercó a ellos con ojos cansados pero decididos

– Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, veo que se han quedado – interrumpió a Naruto cuando este iba hablar – Intenten no fatigarla mucho, necesita guardar reposo algunas horas – les dio a ambos una mirada oscura – la dejo bajo su cuidado – caminó sobre el pasillo alejándose de ellos. Intercambiaron una mirada y se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación.

Al ingresar observaron a su amiga con los ojos cerrados y sobre una camilla, tenía conectado a un brazo un tubo de plástico por el que un líquido rojo entraba a su cuerpo, Sasuke lo reconoció como sangre, le estaban haciendo una transfusión de sanguínea.

– Sakura-chan – Naruto asustado, se acercó a ella y la zarandeo un poco

– ¿Qué haces? – El pelinegro se aproximó y lo hizo a un lado de un empujón

– ¿Qué le están haciendo a Sakura-chan? – Sasuke suspiró irritado

– Es obvio que una transfusión de sangre

– ¿Po-por qué? – lo miró como si él debiera tener la respuesta

– No lo sé, dobe – no pudo evitar decirle su antiguo insulto

– No me digas dobe, teme – ambos estaban tan concentrados fulminándose con la mirada que no se dieron cuenta que unos ojos verdes los observaban divertidos, a Sakura se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro, ah, parecía que volvían a tener doce años, aunque a los doce, quienes siempre caían en el hospital eran esos dos tontos, Kakashi apareció en ese momento sobre la ventana.

– Están castigados, niños – Sasuke solo bufó y puso los ojos en blanco

– Pero él empezó Kakashi-sensei – Naruto señaló a su amigo haciendo un puchero

–Te das cuenta que ya eres un hombre casado ¿no? – ambos se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga despierta

– ¡Sakura-chan! – El rubio corrió hacia ella empujando a Sasuke en el proceso – ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te están haciendo? La vieja Tsunade no nos dijo nada – la abrazó de forma descuidada lo cual causó que el tubo en el brazo de ella se jaloneara un poco y le sacara una mueca de dolor, acomodó su brazo lo mejor que pudo, escondiendo el pequeño ardor que le causo, aun así, tanto Kakashi como Sasuke se dieron cuenta y fruncieron el ceño a Naruto.

Antes de que pudieran reclamarle algo, Sai entro por la puerta cargado con bolsas de Ichiraku´s

– Ah, Sai, justo a tiempo – lo felicitó Kakashi

– ¡Sai! – Sakura lo saludó con una sonrisa y el respondió con la suya propia, dejando las bolsas en una mesa a lado de la cama, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, no era usual que se mostraran ese nivel de afecto, pero el chico pálido había estado bastante preocupado por su amiga durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente además, hace algunas horas Kakashi le había contado que Sakura estaba en el hospital pero aun no tenía la información completa, se había sentido casi enfermo, sabía que debió haber insistido en ir con ella a esa misión secreta. Separándose le dedicó una sonrisa genuina.

– Me alegra que estés bien

– Por supuesto que estoy bien, tonto – ambos se sonrieron, ignorando que detrás otro pelinegro fantaseaba con clavar su Katana en ese temerario hombre que había abrazado a su… Sakura ¿desde cuándo todo el mundo la abrazaba? Y ¿desde cuándo ella dejaba que la abrazaran y repartía besos por ahí? Rechinó los dientes intentando calmarse, era inusual lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía controlarlo.

Kakashi, quien era el único que tenía vista de todos en la habitación, no pasó por alto la reacción de Sasuke ¿Desde cuándo había algo entre esos dos? Lo que veía claramente en la expresión de Sasuke eran celos, pero presentía que ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía, ocultando una sonrisa debajo de su máscara y decidió que sería interesante ver como se desarrollaba eso, incluso podría ser mejor que un Icha-Icha.

– Bueno, comamos o se enfriara – todos se sentaron donde pudieron, y Sasuke de alguna manera consiguió que Sai estuviera en el sitio más alejado a Sakura.

– ¿Cómo es que traías la cena, Sai? – se interesó Sakura mientras comían

– Kakashi me pidió que fuera a comprarla antes de venir a visitarte, dijo que el equipo siete tenía una cita para cenar

– Así que ahí fue donde estabas – Naruto lo señalo con sus palillos

– Y dime, Sai – le sonrió – ¿Ya saben todos sobre LA noticia? – Ino le había dado actualizaciones muy interesantes solo minutos antes cuando había pasado a verla mientras terminaban de examinarla, decir que estaba feliz, era quedarse corta.

Este al adivinar de qué se trataba, sorprendentemente se sonrojó.

– Aún no, Ino quería esperar hasta que llegaras, solo sabe su madre.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Naruto preguntó, y aunque Kakashi imaginaba cual era esa noticia, decidió guardar silencio.

– Creo que sería buen momento para decírselo a tu equipo – lo alentó ella

El chico pálido se aclaró la garganta, que repentinamente se le había quedado seca, no comprendía porque de repente le sudaban las manos y sentía un nudo en la garganta, ni siquiera cuando se lo había pedido a Ino había reaccionado de esa manera, él sabía lo que quería con ella y que haría todo lo que fuera para que aceptara, sin embargo esto, comprendió de repente, era miedo, miedo de que su equipo no se alegrara por él, no aceptaran la decisión que había tomado; eran su familia, la única que había conocido desde que perdió a su hermano, hasta el Uchiha ya formaba parte de él, y la opinión de todos era algo que valoraba mucho. Se armó de valor, y procurando que no se notara su nerviosismo, habló.

– Yo… le he pedido a Ino que sea mi esposa – dijo mirando hacia el suelo. El cuarto de repente se quedó muy silencioso, y él sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, poco a poco alzó la mirada y lo que encontró le regresó diez años de vida.

Todos le sonreían, incluso Sasuke tenía una pequeña en su rostro usualmente inexpresivo, aunque por una razón ligeramente distinta; Naruto lanzó una carcajada al aire y saltó para abrazarlo, casi lo tumbó mientras lo encerraba en sus brazos hasta casi asfixiarlo.

– Naruto, no lo dejas respirar -lo riñó Sakura, éste se separó de él mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

– Estoy muy feliz, de veras – Kakashi se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro

– Felicitaciones, Sai. Estoy seguro que serán muy felices juntos

Sakura le sonrió felizmente

– Son perfectos juntos, Sai, sé que tratarás a Ino como se merece – entrecerró los ojos, esa última declaración llevaba una amenaza detrás que al chico pálido no le pasó desapercibida, pero decidió que esa reacción era natural, esas dos habían sido mejores amigas desde hace años.

Sasuke solo le dedicó un asentimiento como felicitación, y pasada la emoción del momento, siguieron comiendo entre un ambiente festivo y de vez en cuando Naruto, Sakura e incluso Kakashi le preguntaban sobre los preparativos, Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, por fin se sentía como en casa.

.

Después de haber tenido una agradable cena, Naruto pareció recordar que se encontraban en un hospital y preguntó lo qué a Sasuke, y Sai también se les pasaba por la cabeza

– Sakura-chan ¿Cuál es el informe? Sobre tu salud– ella hace ya un rato se había quitado la bolsa de sangre vacía y la remplazó por otra, la cual estaba dentro de un pequeño contenedor, todos observaron con un poco de aprensión como manejaba la bolsa e intentaba hacerlo sin que se moviera la aguja que tenía dentro de la vena. Increíble, todos ellos podían manejar cortes con kunai, shuriken, katanas y lesiones graves por jutsus de alto nivel, pero no podían soportar la vista de una aguja ni siquiera si no era para ellos.

– Lady Tsunade ya descubrió cual es la droga con la que me atacaron, no es especialmente brillante, sobre todo si intentan replicar el trabajo de Orochimaru, hasta yo a los catorce años pude haberlo hecho mejor – bufó un poco decepcionada por haber caído ante una cosa tan insignificante.

– Eso es por qué tú eres brillante – la alagó Naruto y ella se sonrojó un poco

– No seas zalamero – lo regaño, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – Pues bueno, parece que me desmaye debido a que esta droga/veneno consume el chakra, solo un efecto secundario – suspiró – Sin embargo, debo quedarme aquí por lo menos esta noche, una enfermera se encargará de despertarme cada tres horas para verificar mi estado – puso mala cara, pero sabía que era necesario – un bostezo la interrumpió y después se sonrojó furiosamente por tal grosería

– Lo lamento – susurró

– Está bien - dijo Kakashi levantándose – debes descansar, yo debo regresar al trabajo, y ya que parece que Naruto sabe más detalles que yo – Le dio a Sasuke una mirada de reproche que el ignoró olímpicamente – me acompañará para darme un reporte que cuando Sasuke este libre completará, y Sai tiene una misión mañana temprano.

Todos se despidieron deseándole a Sakura buenas noches, todos menos Sasuke. Él espero hasta que todos saliera para volverse a sentar, los demás se dieron cuenta, pero decidieron que sería bueno darles privacidad.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿No te marchas? Debes estar cansado

– Tsunade ordenó que te cuidara – técnicamente era una mentira, él solo quería asegurarse que estuviera bien

– Oh, no tienes que hacerlo, las enfermeras son muy eficientes en su trabajo

– Quiero hacerlo – acercó su banco hasta la cabecera de su cama y se sentó a esperar

– Está bien – ella susurró

Se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, Sakura estaba tan cansada que no tenía ni fuerzas para estar nerviosa, aunque en gran parte se debía a que las cosas se había calmado mucho entre ellos, aunque, decidió, no podían seguir jugando al gato y al ratón, ya eran adultos y las cosas se debían resolver hablando, no evitando el problema… o a Sasuke… lo cual era prácticamente lo mismo.

Suspirado se dio valor pero el la interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca.

– Sakura ¿Por qué dejaste la aldea? – Ella contuvo el aliento, estaba por mentir de nuevo diciéndole que fue por una misión, cuando él la miro a los ojos como si supiera que planeaba mentirle – La verdad – demandó

– Siempre la verdad – asintió, entre ellos no podían mentirse, y no quería poner las bases de su "relación" sobre mentiras, aunque fueran insignificantes – Desde la guerra no tuvimos un momento para descansar, ni sanar… Fundé con ayuda de la quinta y de Ino el hospital para niños, viajamos de Ida y vuelta a Suna más veces de las que puedo recordar, instruí al equipo médico, realicé algunas misiones y Lady Tsunade me puso al mando del hospital, no me quejó de mis responsabilidades, pero… simplemente todo fue demasiado… además creía que nunca regresarías… de nuevo nos habías abandonado, y me sentí herida. Me estaba volviendo una adicta al trabajo, no comía, dormía o descansaba ni un poco y cuando podía cerrar los ojos más de cinco minutos, siempre tenía pesadillas. Me estaba volviendo amargada evitando todo contacto humano – suspiró – Así que simplemente un día decidí que era demasiado, le pedí a Kakashi-sensei que me otorgara permiso para salir de la aldea y que además lo manejara como una misión secreta, no quería preocupar a nadie ni deseaba compañía, debía resolver mis asuntos yo misma. Así que me fui.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo, el meditó cada palabra que había escuchado, nunca se detuvo a pensar cómo afectaría la guerra a sus amigos, ni lo mucho que iban a necesitar un hombro en el que apoyarse, claro que ella podía contar con todos los demás, pero comprendió que ella no deseaba preocupar a nadie ni ser una carga, imaginaba que eso la había marcado en sus años de genin, cuando constantemente necesitaba protección.

– Comprendo – estaba por decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido por una alegre enfermera que entró para revisar los constantes vitales de la pelirrosa, ambas mujeres charlaron animadamente mientras la enfermera hacia su trabajo. Se notaba lo apreciada que era entre sus compañeros.

– Todo está en orden, doctora – le sonrió – Vendré en algunas horas para el chequeo rutinario. Sacó dos mantas de un mueble en la esquina de la habitación y le tendió una a Sasuke.

– Sasuke-san, la noche enfriara, no queremos que pesque un resfriado ¿verdad? – siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta, arropó a Sakura como si de una niña se tratara y se despidió con una gran sonrisa, de nuevo, sin esperar contestación. Sasuke alzó sus cejas en dirección a Sakura.

– Es un tornado – se rio ella – constantemente debemos recordarle que baje un poco el ritmo

– Parece que a ti también deben recordártelo – le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, y ella sonrió apenada, después otro bostezo la hizo sonrojarse.

– Debes descansar – le ordenó Sasuke, pero ella no quería dejar de verlo, tenía miedo que cuando despertara, el ya no estuviera ahí

– ¿Te iras? – Era una pregunta doble

– No, me quedaré cuidándote esta noche – Suspiro aliviada, había comprado algunas horas más con él – Lo miró acomodarse en la silla, y sabía por experiencia propia que no era muy cómoda.

Se mordió el labio dudando, no lo quería en esa silla, de hecho, lo quería a un lado de ella, donde pudiera tocarlo y respirar ese olor tan característico de su Sasuke

– ¿Sasuke-kun? – Tomó aire dándose valor – e-esa silla es muy incómoda… si quieres po-podemos compartir la camilla, es grande.

No lo miró a los ojos, simplemente se quedó muy quieta esperando su respuesta, Sasuke por su parte, estaba sorprendido por su oferta, no era apropiado compartir de esa manera una camilla, estarían demasiado juntos, y el sería muy consciente de su tentador cuerpo a un lado del suyo…pero recordó que mientras estuvieron en la guarida de Orochimaru compartieron la cama en una ocasión, y la sensación de despertarse a lado de ella había sido indescriptible. Lo sopesó por un momento y al final decidió mandar todo al diablo, dejaría a un lado sus reservas y se lanzaría al precipicio.

– Está bien – Sakura se sorprendió y por un instante no supo que hacer, después rápidamente le hizo espacio para que él se pudiera recostar, lo observó quitarse la capa y la katana, ponerlas encima de la silla donde antes estaba sentado y sin mirarla, se recostó junto a ella, con sus cabezas a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Lo miraba reojo de vez en cuando, era bastante incomodo el momento, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, pero ella había ocasionado esa situación, así que más le valía recomponerse y continuar adelante con eso… lo que sea que fuera. Carraspeando, decidió preguntarle algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hace algunas horas

– Entonces… ¿Has decidido que hacer? – lo miro fijamente y él a ella

– Le haré una visita a Orochimaru – ella asintió, sí, sabía que lo haría, pero lo que más le interesaba era saber cuándo se iría

– ¿Cuándo? – el evitó su mirada

– Aún no lo sé, en algunos días supongo – solo tenía algunos días para tenerlo ahí, después se volvería a ir, y supuso que lo que habían compartido durante su viaje de regreso, solo se volvería un recuerdo ¿podría esperarlo sin volverse loca? ¿Sin mirar todos los días por la ventana, preguntándose donde estaba? No, supo la respuesta en ese instante, no podía seguir haciéndose eso, sabía que, si en esta ocasión se iba si dejar atrás una promesa para ella, ese sería el final de todo.

En un arranque de histeria, sabiendo que tal vez sería la última vez que estarían solos, se lanzó sobre él sin ninguna advertencia, ni siquiera sintió cuando la aguja salió de su brazo, ni que de su brazo goteaba sangre, lo único que le importaba era unir sus labios con los de Sasuke. Chocaron sus labios en un beso violento, el pelinegro se sorprendió por lo repentino de la situación, pero tras unos segundos, tomo el cuello de Sakura por la parte de atrás, y empujo sus labios más cerca, tan cerca que no distinguía donde terminaba él y empezaba ella. Era la primera vez que se besaban un contacto tan turbulento como su vida misma, sin inhibiciones, olvidándose del mundo entero, a ninguno de los dos les importaba su alrededor, lo único que buscaban era lo bien que se sentían los labios del otro. Sus bocas bailaron en una danza torpe y recién descubierta con dientes chocando y aliento irregular, no supieron cuánto tiempo duró, pero se separaron solo por falta de aire, jadeando, se miraron a los ojos, pero Sakura no pudo soportar mirarlo de esa manera, tan guapo con los labios aun húmedos y los ojos brillando con deseo, sabiendo que lo perdería en algunos días. Enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y mantuvo una de sus manos sobre su corazón, deseaba quedarse en esa posición para siempre, con su corazón en la palma de su mano y su brazo rodeando su cintura, casi parecía que él tampoco quería perderla. Con el paso de los minutos, sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando, y después el cansancio del día cayó sobre ambos como un bloque de piedra, haciéndolos hundirse en la gloriosa inconsciencia.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

Naruto, su historia, ni ninguno de sus personajes oficiales son de mi propiedad

* * *

Gracias por dejar sus reviews ¡siento re bonito!  
Antes de que comiencen con la lectura, les quiero advertir que contiene algunos flash backs de cuando Sasuke estuvo en en la carcel y como fue el proceso de re conectar con Sakura, al grado que ella tuvo la confianza de pedirle acompañarlo a su viaje, siempre tuve curiosidad sobre lo que paso en ese inter (creo que muchas y muchos tenemos curiosidad) así que decidí no dejar ese proceso en blanco.

* * *

 **Antes**

– _Y luego Sakura-chan me dijo que era un inconsciente por querer entrenar tan pronto después de perder un brazo, me desmayó de un golpe, y cuando desperté, estaba atado con hilos de chakra a una cama del hospital_ _–_ _Naruto hizo un puchero y bufó con desgana al mismo tiempo_ _–_ _Me hizo prometer tomármelo con calma hasta que ella me dé el visto bueno._

– _Hmp, deberías hacerle caso_ _–_ _él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, y por otro lado, se preguntaba por qué no había venido a verlo, sabía que se estaba ocupando de la lesión de Naruto, era solo natural que se ocupará de la suya también, en cambio, había un enfermero que lo visitaba regularmente y le administraba las curación pertinentes._

– _Lo sé_ _–_ _el rubio ajeno a los pensamientos de Sasuke continuó_ _–_ _simplemente quiero recuperarme cuanto antes ¿Ya te han hablado sobre el brazo de repuesto?_

– _Si_ _–_ _el Uchiha no tenía intenciones de aceptar la prótesis, simplemente no se sentía correcto para el._

– _Me alegra que Sakura-chan haya venido a informarte_

– _Me lo dijo el enfermero_ _–_ _le respondió con irritación_

 _Se hizo un silencio tenso entre los dos, Naruto podía ser despistado pero no estúpido, se había dado cuenta de que su mejor amiga evitaba toda conversación que tuviera algo que ver con Sasuke, gracioso tomando en cuenta que ella estaba colaborando en el proyecto de los brazos, por otra parte, también había notado que Sasuke ponía especial atención cuando mencionaba el nombre de ella. Suspiró apesadumbrado, no entendía que pasaba con ellos, pero tendría que hablar con Sakura al respecto, aunque era una conversación que hubiera querido evitar._

– _No la culpo_ _–_ _Sasuke fue el primero en romper el silencio, sorprendiendo al rubio_ _–_ _he hecho tantas cosas malas, que comprendo que no quiera estar cerca de mi_

– _¡Oye! No digas eso, ella siempre ha comprendido, solo necesita un poco de tiempo_

 _Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, se recostó en la cama y puso su brazo sobre sus ojos, agradecía ya no tener la venda y las restricciones como en primeros días de su encierro, él no tenía ninguna intención de escapar, pero comprendía las precauciones. No merecía menos._

– _Está bien, Naruto. Solo no empieces a molestarla con esto_

– _Oye_ _–_ _Naruto se levantó y lo señaló_ _–_ _Yo nunca molesto a nadie_

– _Hmp, yo no estaría tan seguro_

– _Gah, como sea. Vendré mañana_ _–_ _con una sonrisa se despido de Sasuke y salió corriendo por el pasillo con un objetivo en mente_

 _Sakura se encontraba, como siempre, corriendo por el hospital; después de todo, el trabajo para los médicos nunca terminaba, y sus ojeras eran prueba de ello. Durante los últimos días se sentía como en un sueño, estaba tan cansada que era una batalla conseguir tener los ojos abiertos_

– _Lady Tsunade - entró al despacho su maestra con una gran pila de papeles en sus brazos_ _–_ _éstos son los análisis que solicitó_

 _La ex Hokage, levantó la vista de los documentos que tenía entre manos y se sorprendió al ver el aspecto cansado de su alumna_

– _Sakura_ _–_ _con un señor fruncido tono de reprimenda, se dirigió a ella -_ _–_ _¿Haz dormido o comido algo en las últimas setenta y dos horas?_

– _Yo..._ _–_ _Sakura lo pensó largamente, y se dio cuenta que realmente no lo había hecho, desde hace semanas dormía tal vez cuatro horas entre sus turnos de ochenta horas seguidas y comía solo si su cuerpo lo exigía_ _–_ _No, mi lady._

– _Ve a comer algo y después descansa correctamente, no te quiero ver por aquí en al menos dos días_

– _Pero Shishou, el trabajo…_

– _El trabajo será hecho estés tú aquí o no_ _–_ _la interrumpió_ _–_ _Vete ahora_

 _Sakura suspiró y con un sentimiento desganado se despidió de su maestra, sabía que tenía razón al mandarla a descansar, era sumamente irresponsable descuidar su salud, pero simplemente no podía ni quería parar, si lo hacía, su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos oscuros, además procuraba no dormir mucho por qué cada vez que lo intentaba, las pesadillas invadían sus sueños y despertaba sintiendo un peso terrible en su pecho. Tanta muerte, tanto dolor, tantas heridas en el alma que tal vez nunca sanarían._

 _Al salir del hospital, ya era de noche, una noche cerrada que combinaba con su humor negro, con un suspiro comenzó a caminar por las desiertas calles, mirando alrededor, se dijo que todo había valido la pena, la vida en el pueblo había recuperado su cauce normal, y sin duda, solo mejoraría a partir de ahí. Si, había valido la pena._

 _Caminaba hacía la casa de su padres, pensando que debería mudarse pronto, no era justo para ellos tener que estar soportando sus entradas y salidas a horarios indecentes, y con todo el trabajo que vendría pronto, sin duda sus horas de salida y entrada se volverían aún más locas._

 _Perdida en sus pensamientos, casi ni sintió el chakra de Naruto hasta que lo tuvo enfrente a ella._

– _¡Hola Sakura-chan!_ _–_ _Le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga, que poco a poco se fue borrando al ver su semblante_ _–_ _Oye, te ves muy mal._

– _Gracias, Naruto, es algo que toda chica quiere escuchar_ _–_ _lo fulminó con la mirada_

– _N-no quise decirlo en mala manera, solo luces muy demacrada...E-espera, eso tampoco salió bien_ _–_ _Dio dos pasos atrás intentando salir de su alcance_ _–_ _No me mates, Sakura-chan_ _–_ _juntó las manos en forma de súplica, y ella no tuvo más remedio que reír ante sus tonterías._

– _No tienes remedio, Naruto_ _–_ _ella con una sonrisa cansada y el con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, siguieron caminando hacia la casa de la chica; él no dejaba de darle vueltas a cómo manejar el tema de Sasuke, al final, decidió que no había mejor manera que ir directamente al grano_

– _¿Por qué no has ido a verlo?_ _–_ _la pelirrosa detuvo sus pasos bajo una farola y desvío la mirada de su amigo_ _–_ _Sé que has tenido mucho trabajo, pero seguro si le pides a la abuela Tsunade un par de horas libres, no te las negará_

– _No puedo_ _–_ _Naruto se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras, pero no pudo aceptar esa respuesta_

– _¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! incluso le puedes pedir a Ino que te sustitu..._

– _No es eso Naruto ¡Simplemente no puedo!_ _–_ _ambos se sorprendieron tras su arrebato_

– _¿Por qué?_ _–_ _Naruto preguntó en un tono casi de súplica, simplemente no entendía las razones de su amiga._

– _Tengo pesadillas... Sueño con lo que hubiera pasado si tu no…_ _–_ _Intentaba tragar las lágrimas traicioneras que querían escapar de sus bellos ojos_ _–_ _sueño con la sangre de ese día... Había tanta sangre. Sueño... Sueño con mi muerte, su mano atravesando mi corazón, y el dolor, el dolor es lo peor, me siento morir, y me duele el corazón por… por todo._

– _Sakura-chan_ _–_ _susurró_ _–_ _no lo sabía._

– _Por supuesto que no_ _–_ _sonrió irónicamente_ _–_ _¿Sabes cuál fue el genjutsu que me lanzo antes de su última pelea?_ _–_ _Naruto negó, el siempre supuso que solo la había hecho dormir_ _–_ _él, atravesando mi corazón con un Chidori, y yo luchando por mi último aliento, y ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que sé que él lo habría hecho de verdad si yo hubiera sido un estorbo para sus planes, me habría matado._

* * *

 **AHORA**

Por la mañana Sakura se despertó sola y desorientada, pero al pasar los minutos fue recordando todo lo del día anterior, el hecho de haberse lanzado sobre Sasuke como si fuera una libertina la mortificaba mucho, vale, sabía que se veía completamente normal el que una mujer tomara la iniciativa, pero Sasuke siempre había sido reservado y según había oído, el clan Uchiha había sido bastante tradicional ¿lo habría asustado con su comportamiento? Esperaba que no, el hecho de que no la hubiera apartado de él ya era un progreso, lento, pero lo era.

Decidió ir a su casa, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha, un cambio de ropa, y también le daría hambre pronto, lo mejor sería olvidar por ahora, el increíble (y bochornoso) momento de la noche pasada, y concentrarse en el tema importante. La droga no era complicada, pero como todas, podría generar un severo caso de necesidad si se empleaba constantemente. Rezó para que no se hubieran aplicado en alguien más, el proceso de desintoxicación podría llegar a ser sumamente agresivo, no deseaba por ningún motivo estar en aquella posición, pero si se llegaban a dar casos de personas que habían desarrollado una adicción, ella misma se encargaría de tratarlos.

Con fuerzas renovadas salió por la ventana y fue dando saltos por los tejados, su día sería demasiado ajetreado a pesar de que no deseaba tener tan pronto el mando del hospital de vuelta, igual necesitaba encargarse de muchas cosas, incluida una vista obligatoria a sus padres.

.

Ya era medio día y Sasuke sabía que debía ponerse en marcha, lo primero sería hacerle una visita a Kakashi para informarle en persona sobre su misión y también le echaría la bronca por haberle mentido respecto a Sakura. La ira hervía a fuego lento en su sangre, a pesar de que la noche pasada había sido una revelación en cuanto a su relación con Sakura, él sabía lo que debía hacer, partir cuanto antes, su papel en la aldea era el de un vigilante fantasma, no podía permitirse establecerse en la aldea ahora mismo, le encantaría, dioses, quería con toda su alma estar junto a ella, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, no ahora.

Con un suspiro salió del departamento rumbo a la oficina del Hokage, caminaba por las calles ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero de repente el ruido a su alrededor se empezó a volver más fuerte, tanto que se vio obligado a prestar atención.

– No sé cómo Lord-Hokage lo deja andar libre en la aldea – Dos mujeres hablaban fuera de una tienda

– Es claro que aún continúa siendo un peligro – le contestó la otra – Solo mira ese gesto despectivo en su rostro – El las miro brevemente, intentando ignorar lo que decían, pero le era difícil, al otro lado de la calle, un grupo de hombres también hablaban de él, y no eran precisamente silenciosos al respecto

– Extraño los días en que Konoha perseguía a la basura como ese Uchiha – El rostro del hombre se pintó de rojo debido al enojo

– No es sorprendente, a fin de cuentas, fue alumno del Hokage - ¿Por qué no había saltado por los tejados? Se preguntó

– Gracias a los dioses no vamos a tener que soportar a los Uchiha mucho más tiempo. Cuando él muera, y espero que sea pronto, eso será todo, el ese odioso clan quedará finalmente extinto – El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula, pero procuró que nadie notara lo mucho que le molestaba ese comentario, su clan había sido uno de los más fuertes y honorables de toda Konoha, esos ancianos no tenían idea lo que hablaban.

– Solo esperemos que las inocentes muchachas no caigan en sus garras, hay algunas que todavía lo ven con ojos de amor

– ¡Eso es intolerable! – Gritó un hombre – lo digo ahora, preferiría ver muerta hasta la última de nuestras mujeres, en lugar de mirar como ese traidor se aprovecha de ellas.

Todos los hombres expresaron su aprobación ante ese cruel comentario, sin embargo, ningún aldeano se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada o a dirigirle la palabra.

Mantuvo el paso constante tratando de ignorar las miradas y los murmullos; sabía que había sido una mala idea regresar. Andando por algunos pasos más, de repente una mujer de cabellos largos se encontró caminando a su lado, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, la identificó como Hinata Hyuga, ahora Uzumaki, la esposa de Naruto, los murmullos, sorprendentemente se desvanecieron a su alrededor, y al dar una mirada, se dio cuenta que los chismosos habían seguido su camino y los círculos que habían formado para murmurar, se deshacían con rapidez. Interesante. Mirando de reojo a la mujer a un lado suyo, suponía que sería de buena educación felicitarla por su matrimonio, pero simplemente no pudo hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca

– Sasuke-san – paró de caminar cuando se dio cuenta que ella también lo había dejado de hacer, y parecía querer conversar, esperó para escuchar lo que tenía que decir y después continuar con su camino – Y-yo solo le quiero dar la bienvenida a la aldea – le dio una tímida sonrisa – Naruto-kun está muy feliz de que esté aquí – el asintió aceptando sus palabras, sin embargo ella parecía querer decir algo más – Imagino que no debe ser fácil para usted – dijo de forma seria mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un par de mujeres que se habían detenido cerca de ellos para susurrar, cuando sintieron su mirada rápidamente se despidieron y caminaron en direcciones contrarias – No debe prestar atención a las personas que no saben nada acerca de su clan ni de usted, los Uchiha fueron un clan noble – él se sintió agradecido por sus palabras, ella siempre había sido una mujer agradable, sería una buena compañera para Naruto. Hinata realizó una reverencia – lo dejaré continuar su camino, estoy segura que tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

– Hinata – le habló antes de que se diera la vuelta, ella lo miró un poco sorprendida por escucharlo, de alguna manera se había resignado a que solo ella participaría en la conversación, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke lucia de alguna manera más… accesible – Felicidades por la boda

– Gracias Sasuke-san – se le ocurrió una idea de pronto – debería venir a cenar con Naruto-kun y yo pronto, también invitaré a Sakura-chan

– No me quedaré mucho tiempo, tengo una misión pendiente

– Oh – ella bajó la mirada – Bueno, entonces será para próxima

El pelinegro asintió y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, Hinata se quedó observándolo por algunos segundos, no creía que Naruto supiera acerca de la inminente marcha de Sasuke, la noche pasada había estado muy contento haciendo planes sobre entrenar con su amigo y llevarlo a comer ramen; él le había contado sobre el incidente con Sakura, pero hablaba como si pensara que otros ninjas se encargarían de solucionar el problema, bueno, era evidente que no sería así. Suspirando, también ella se puso en marcha, se había cruzado con el Uchiha después de ir al hospital para buscar a Sakura, en realidad lo que quería, además de saludarla, era que la examinara, no se había sentido muy bien últimamente y aunque confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de todos los médicos en el hospital, en los últimos tiempos había desarrollado una buena amistad con la pelirrosa, y ya que estaba de vuelta, acudiría a ella para descubrir que le pasaba

Caminó tranquilamente hacia el departamento de Sakura, los últimos escalones fueron la parte más difícil, sentía el cuerpo pesado e imaginó que se debía a no haber entrenado desde antes de la boda, fue perezosa y ahora pagaba las consecuencias

Tocó dos veces la puerta y esperó a que Sakura abriera, sabía que estaba en casa, podía sentir su chakra, por Kami, la había extrañado mucho

– Un momento – segundos después, Sakura abrió, tenía el largo cabello húmedo y en una de sus manos sostenía una toalla

– Hinata – la pelirrosa se sorprendió por un momento, pero tras recuperarse de la impresión, envolvió a su amiga en un firme abrazo, sentía mucho no haber podido despedirse de ella cuando salió de viaje.

– Sakura-chan, me alegra verte – entraron al departamento y Sakura la dirigió a la cocina para preparar té

– A mí también, Hinata – la observó por un momento y se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía un aspecto increíble – Luces radiante, el matrimonio te sienta bien

Hinata se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada

– Si, Naruto-kun es un buen esposo y amigo – dejó de lado la timidez y le dedicó una gran sonrisa – Soy muy feliz Sakura-chan

– Oh, Hinata, me alegro tanto por ustedes – entrecerró los ojos hacia ella – pero debes tener mano dura con Naruto, es algo torpe, pero aprende rápido

Se rio entre dientes recordando varios incidentes.

– Sakura-chan – también la noche pasada Naruto había comentado algo acerca de la relación entre Sasuke y la pelirrosa, la verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad – Me encontré con Sasuke camino hacia aquí, parecía algo menos… tenso y tú también luces radiante.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco ¿Tan evidente era lo que pasaba entre ellos? Aun no quería dar pasos grandes respecto a su no-relación, pero Hinata era una persona confiable y sensata, ella le daría un punto de vista objetivo

Con emoción le contó todo, desde que se encontraron en la cueva de la serpiente, hasta que llegaron a Konoha, dejó fuera algunos hechos como el de su cambio de humor en el río y lo que habían hecho la noche pasada, lo último por que le daba un poco de vergüenza y además era algo que quería guardar para ella misma, atesoraría ese magnifico recuerdo durante toda la vida, aunque, todos los recuerdos que tenían que ver con Sasuke estaban grabados a fuego en su mente

– Oh, Sakura-chan. Me alegro muchísimo por ti – tomó sus manos – Ya era tiempo de que encontraras la felicidad, sin embargo pienso que deberían aclarar las cosas en el momento adecuado, solo para que ambos sepan dónde están parados

La pelirrosa acepto de buena gana las palabras de su amiga, sabía que lo decía por su bien

– Solo espero que se quede el tiempo suficiente como para poder hacerlo y seguir explorando esto, sea lo que sea – Hinata se quedó callada ¿Sasuke no le había informado a Sakura que pensaba irse pronto? Suponía que no… eso la haría sufrir mucho, sopesó la idea de decirle lo que el Uchiha le había comentado, pero tras pensarlo algunos segundos, decidió que eso era una cuestión que debían hablar entre ellos, no quería entrometerse ni crear problemas.

– Pase lo que pase, sé que estarás bien – Sakura se extrañó un poco ante ese cometario, era como si Hinata supiera algo que ella no, lo dejó pasar para el bien de su tranquilidad mental, seguro estaba viendo cosas donde no las había

– Eso espero – se quedaron calladas mientras tomaban té, cada una ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Hinata en ese momento se sintió un poco cansada, lo que le recordó el segundo motivo de haber visitado a su amiga

– Sakura-chan…yo… también vine porque quiero pedirte un favor

– Claro, dime – le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora

– Desde hace algunos días me he sentido mal… cansada y siempre por la mañana tengo nauseas, creo que estoy enferma, pero no había querido ir al hospital por tan poca cosa ¿Me podrías examinar tu? – Sakura ya se imaginaba lo que tenía su amiga, solo era cuestión de tiempo, aguantando una sonrisa le hizo las preguntas rutinarias.

– ¿Has tenido cambios bruscos de humor? – Hinata asintió – ¿Dolores de cabeza? – volvió a asentir

– Bien, déjame revisarte – con un gesto mortalmente serio, se puso de pie y con juntando chakra en su mano, la dirigió específicamente donde creía, estaba el pequeño "problema"

Si, justo lo que había pensado, una pequeñísima concentración de un nuevo chakra se formaba en el vientre de Hinata. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y para evitar que ella se diera cuenta, escondió su rostro entre su cabello. Lucho contra sus emociones durante algunos segundos, y cuando se sintió preparada para darle la noticia, la miró a los ojos seriamente

– Ya se lo que te sucede – Negó con la cabeza mortalmente seria

– ¿Qué es Sakura-chan? – Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa ¿Le pasaba algo malo?

– No han usado protección ¿Verdad? – levantó una ceja

– ¿Protección? Yo… no se a qué te refieres – a la pelirrosa le hacía gracia verla tan confundida, en algunos casos podía ser igual de torpe que Naruto

– Oh, ya sabes… Pro-tec-ción – separo las silabas y en cada una juntaba sus dedos índice para darle más énfasis a la palabra

Hinata al entenderla se sonrojo intensamente mientras escondía su rostro en las manos

– ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que me pasa? – Habló aun cubriéndose

– Pues que es por eso que tienes malestares – Hinata bajó lentamente las manos, no podía ser… ¿O sí? – los tendrás por otros siete u ocho meses más

– ¿Q-qué? – como parecía que aún no le entendía, decidió dejar de jugar

– Que estas embarazada, Hinata – le sonrió – Tienes alrededor de un mes o poco más

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y algunas descendieron por sus ojos ¿Un hijo? Se llevó las manos al vientre ¿Tendría un hijo con el amor de su vida? Por su mente pasó la imagen de un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules… sabía que sería un varón, lo podía sentir. Por fin Naruto sabría lo que era tener una familia completa, algo que proteger y amar.

Poniéndose de pie, abrazó sorpresivamente a Sakura

– Gracias, Sakura-chan – sollozó un poco en su hombro – No me puedo imaginar una mejor persona para darme la noticia

– Estoy muy feliz por ustedes – la alejó y la sostuvo por los hombros – Se que Naruto será muy feliz con esta noticia

– Oh ¿Cómo se lo diré a Naruto-kun? – La miraba con un poco de pánico

– No te preocupes por eso, él será muy feliz –

– Lo sé, pero quiero que sea algo especial – de pronto una idea pasó por su cabeza – Ya se lo que tengo que hacer – abrazó a Sakura una vez más y se dio la vuelta – Me tengo que ir

–Hey, espera – la detuvo del brazo – debes empezar a cuidarte para que él bebé nazca sano

– Oh – se sonrojó – Es cierto

Sakura se alejó y sacó un block de notas, se entretuvo escribiendo algo sobre una hoja, murmuraba mientras lo hacía. Al terminar despegó la página y se la tendió a Hinata

– Debes conseguir eso en la farmacia del hospital, ahí vienen las indicaciones, no olvides hidratarte muy bien, debes mantener una dieta balanceada, puede que los primeros tres meses tengas mareos, asco a algunas comidas, nauseas por las mañanas y dolor de cabeza. Si los síntomas llegan a ser demasiado agresivos, debes acudir al hospital para que te examinen – Le sonrió con cariño – Puedes venir conmigo si tienes alguna duda.

– Gracias Sakura-chan, seguiré todas las indicaciones – la abrazó por última vez y salió rápidamente del departamento

Sakura se quedó observando la puerta cerrada por un momento. Tendría un sobrino o sobrina. Alguien a quien malcriar y consentir. Un bebé que no sabría de los horrores de la guerra. Las nuevas generaciones comenzaban a llegar, y con ellas la promesa de proteger la paz a como diera lugar.

Con una repentina emoción, decidió salir a buscar a Sasuke ¿estaría mal que ella le diera la nueva noticia? No, seguro Naruto lo entendería, y además Sasuke con ella podía mostrar sus sentimientos más que con cualquier otra persona, incluido Naruto. Solo le pediría que cuando el Uzumaki le diera la noticia, actuara como si estuviera un poco sorprendido. Miró el reloj, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Seguramente estaría en su departamento o buscando algún lugar donde comer.

Salió rápidamente de casa y saltó por los tejados. Como primera parada, pasó por el departamento de Sasuke, no sentía su chakra, pero igual podría estar dormido. Tocó un par de veces y esperó por algunos minutos, tras no obtener respuesta, supuso que no se encontraba ahí. Quizá estuviera en Ichiraku´s… no, Sasuke solo iba cuando era obligado a ir, no era un amante del ramen… ¿Dónde iría?

Lo pensó por un momento y un lugar le vino a la mente.

Los campos de entrenamiento.

Iría ahí primero, si no, había un lugar donde vendía Onigiris muy buenos, y según recordaba, era la comida preferida de Sasuke.

Antes de llegar al campo de entrenamiento tres, ya podía escuchar los típicos sonidos del chidori, se detuvo sobre la rama de un árbol para observarlo. Lucía imponente con la Katana en la mano y los rayos rodeándolo

Sintiéndose un poco juguetona, sacó de entre su ropa un kunai que siempre traía consigo, era pura costumbre ninja nunca estar desarmada, ni siquiera dentro de casa. Lo lanzó añadiendo algo más de chakra a su brazo. El arma salió volando de su mano a una velocidad increíble, Sasuke alarmado por el sonido, volteó raídamente, y con un certero bloqueo, el kunai revotó en su katana que aún portaba el chidori, y se estampo contra un árbol, el cual fue partido a la mitad

Con una sonrisa, Sakura bajo del árbol y enfrentó a Sasuke a un par de metros

– Buen bloqueo – le sonrió

– Buen lanzamiento – su rostro se adornó con solo un movimiento de labios, parecía que estaba de buen humor – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Oh, bueno. Solo paseaba por el sendero de la vida – caminó más cerca de él, cada día la comodidad entre ellos crecía más – en realidad, tengo noticias.

– ¿Qué clase de noticias? – levantó una ceja

– Pues resulta que en algunos meses seremos tíos

– ¿Qué? – ella puso los ojos en blanco ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

– Alguien espera un bebé – Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Quién…? Oh, vaya

– ¿Naruto? – lo preguntó solo para confirmar

– ¡Si! – Se lazó a sus brazos para abrazarlo, pero tras reaccionar se separó rápidamente, muy sonrojada – Lo siento, es solo que estoy muy emocionada

– ¿Cómo te enteraste? Él no me dijo nada ayer – Le ofendía un poco que el rubio no le haya comentado algo tan importante.

– Oh, es que ni el mismo lo sabe – se dejó caer sobre el pasto para sentarse y dio una palmada a un lado para que él también hiciera lo mismo – Hinata vino a verme hace un rato, y me pidió que la examinarla por qué se había sentido mal desde hace algunos días – el pelinegro se sentó a su lado, sus brazos rozándose ligeramente – Entonces al revisarla, descubrí que está embarazada. Tiene poco más de un mes.

Él se quedó callado, digiriendo la nueva noticia. Su mejor amigo, la persona que había significado para él tanto que incluso intentó matarlo porque sabía que sería una amenaza para su venganza… Tendría un hijo, un pequeño bebé que sería la muestra de que la paz se había logrado, y planeaba seguir manteniéndola. Hace algunas horas había hablado con Kakashi sobre su plan para partir de inmediato en busca de los atacantes de Sakura. Kakashi le dado permiso para abandonar la aldea cuando quisiera, pero también le había preguntado si creía que fuera absolutamente necesario que él mismo se encargara de esa misión, no sería muy difícil encontrarlos para Jōnins experimentados. Lo alentó a quedarse en la aldea, y muy sutilmente le recordó que Sakura estaba ahí, esperando por él.

Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía seguir cuidando de la aldea, ahora mucho más, le debía tanto a Naruto y Sakura, que la única forma que tenía para pagarlo, era cuidar de ellos, incluso si era desde lejos … ¿Cómo le diría que se marcharía de nuevo? Sabía que ella iba a sufrir, que lo seguía queriendo y él también la quería, aunque seguía descubriendo la extensión de sus sentimientos, y debido a su decisión, podría perder su última oportunidad para siempre.

Decidió disfrutar del último día a su lado, se empaparía de su presencia, su olor y su vista, para que cuando estuviera lejos, ella le diera fuerza. Sakura continuó hablando sobre el probable nombre si era niño o niña, los planes para cuidar de Hinata, lo feliz que se pondría Naruto al enterarse de su futura paternidad. La escuchó planear ser una tía consentidora, y que no dejaría que nadie nunca le hiciera daño a su pequeño sobrino o sobrina. Él prometió lo mismo internamente.

Al atardecer, Sakura suspiro apesadumbrada

– Me tengo que ir – Lo miró con pena – Me quedaré algunos días en casa de mis padres, se los debo, mi mamá me estuvo molestando antes de que me marchara para pasar unos días con ellos.

–Te acompañaré

– Está bien – un poco sonrojada se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo

Él la tomó y al levantarse se negó a soltarla, en ese momento, cuando debía obligarse a partir dejándola atrás, sus sentimientos lo inundaban más que nunca. Ella era importante, más importante que como una simple compañera o amiga, si cerraba los ojos, podía verla recibiéndolo con las mejillas sonrojadas después de un entrenamiento, se veía despertando a su lado cada mañana, como en el hospital, amaneciendo con el olor de su cabello envolviéndolo y con su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Siempre había sido la única para él, lo veía claramente ahora.

Caminaron ahora soltados de la mano por la aldea en dirección al departamento de ella, los murmullos los seguían a cada paso que daban, no eran tan descarados, pero ambos sabían que hablaban de él.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Sakura lo invitó a pasar, pero se negó a hacerlo, si estaba en su espacio, la decisión de marcharse flaquearía y eso no podía suceder.

– No puedo, tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas

– Oh, bien… – lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios – Entonces nos vemos pronto. Podemos cenar pronto con Naruto y Hinata para celebrar la nueva noticia.

Es el momento, _dile_ que te marcharas, se regañó interiormente; pero a pesar de todo, no lo hizo, las palabras nunca se le habían dado muy bien, mucho menos las despedidas. En su lugar, después de mirar alrededor para verificar que no hubiera alguien, la tomo por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Se besaron torpe, larga y tranquilamente. Al final, ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y los labios húmedos y un sonrojo por su segundo beso compartido. Descansó su frente en la de ella y miro intensamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes. Intentaba transmitirle todo en esa mirada, su cariño y sus disculpas.

– Me voy – Ella le sonrió ignorante de lo que realmente significaban esas palabras.

– Está bien – ella colocó una mano en su mejilla – Podemos quedar para comer mañana o pasado.

Asintiendo, se separó de ella y tras una última mirada se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso tranquilo alejándose.

.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Sakura hacia su maleta para quedarse un par de días en casa de sus padres; estaba un poco preocupada por Sasuke, esa mirada… había algo diferente en él cuando se despidió. Algo en ella le decía que debía buscarlo, pero no sabía por qué. Metió en su mochila distintas mudas de ropa, algunos de sus trajes ninja por si debía salir de misión, aunque no era probable, era obligación de un ninja estar siempre preparado. También tomó algo de dinero, sería molesto ir a buscar todo lo que necesitara a su departamento. Mirando alrededor, comprobó que no le faltara nada y tras asegurarse se encaminó hacia la puerta, hacía un poco de frio, así que tomó su capa. Si sus padres se quejaban porque había llevado demasiadas cosas, solamente les recordaría que ellos le habían pedido que se quedara con ellos algún tiempo.

Caminaba por las solitarias calles iluminadas de la aldea con su mochila colgada a la espalda, se detuvo un momento para observar la luna, una corriente de aire que arrastraba algunas hojas la hizo estremecer… era igual que aquella noche, la luna tenía el mismo resplandor, sin embargo, para ella, fue la noche más oscura, su alma parecía gritar ¿sería capaz de irse sin despedirse? No, quería creer que él no la abandonaría así de nuevo…

Corrió hacia el camino que se tomaba para salir de la aldea. Al llegar no estaba ahí, pero, aun así, no se sintió más tranquila. Se sentó en la banca que tenía tantos recuerdos amargos. No era la original, esa había sido destruida durante el ataque de Pain, y de alguna manera, consideró que había sido la única cosa correcta que había sucedido en aquel entonces. Ahora podía crear otros recuerdos. Felices recuerdos. Lo esperó durante largos minutos, simplemente sabía que llegaría, siempre parecía saber cuándo se alejaba de ella.

Después de media hora, por fin escucho pasos calmados.

Había llegado el momento.

De pie, esperó que él la alcanzara, se detuvo cuando estaba solo a unos pasos de ella sorprendido al encontrarla ahí. Le recordaba muchísimas cosas, parecía que ella estaba destinada a entrometerse siempre. Ninguno de los dos habló al principio, y el enojo de la pelirrosa aumentaba a cada momento. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

– ¿Va a alguna parte? – Solo asintió – ¿No pensabas despedirte? – suspiró, deseaba evitar justamente lo que venía a continuación.

– Es mejor así

– ¿Mejor? ¿Para ti o para mí? – desvió la mirada.

– Para ambos – caminó rodeándola para seguir su camino – Regresaré, lo prometo.

– ¿Lo prometes? – se detuvo para escucharla, pero no le dio la cara, simplemente no podía soportar mirarla a los ojos, como en ese entonces – ¿Y esperas que yo simplemente me quede aquí esperándote?

–Yo no espero nada – pero sí que lo hacía, quería con todo su corazón que ella esperara por él.

– Esta vez no te repetiré lo mismo que la última vez – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – Si tu no estas, estaré triste, pero no sentiré que estoy sola, tengo familia y amigos a los que quiero y me quieren. Lucharé cada día por ser feliz… esta vez no te puedo prometer que todos los días serán divertidos, por qué ambos hemos vivido y visto cosas realmente malas que se quedaran con nosotros para siempre, y la diversión no es algo que sea una prioridad en nuestro mundo. Tampoco puedo prometer que a mi lado encontraras la felicidad, por qué la felicidad es algo muy efímero que puede terminar en cualquier momento – se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que corrían por sus mejillas, pero otras más las remplazaron – No te rogaré que te quedes en la aldea, sé que tu camino esta allá afuera, siendo la sombra que cuida de todos aquí – Se quedó callada mientras algunos sollozos salían de sus labios – Llévame contigo Sasuke, es la última vez que te diré esto. Te amo, te amo más de lo que he amado a cualquier otra persona, no le des la espalda a lo que tenemos, sé que tú también lo sientes, sé que comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo.

Sasuke miraba la luna, se contenía para arrastrar a Sakura dentro de su brazo y sostenerla cerca de su pecho hasta que sus lágrimas se detuvieran. La miro de reojo y con una sonrisa menciono las palabras que a ella tanto daño le habían hecho, sin embargo, para él tenían un significado diferente.

– Eres una molestia – Le dolía ver que todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto, no pudo obligarse a seguir caminando y dejarla en esas condiciones. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo a solo un paso de ella. Levantó la mano y con dos dedos le dio un toque en la frente.

– Lo siento Sakura, será la próxima vez

Ella se frustró muchísimo con él ¿acaso no lo entendía? Por qué no podía ver lo que se le escapaba frente a sus ojos… ella no podía aguantar más tiempo en esa situación, su corazón podría explotar de dolor. Tomó dentro de su mano los dos dedos que aun descansaban en su frente y los alejo lentamente de ella, todo el tiempo sosteniendo la mirada de Sasuke.

– Si te alejas, no habrá una próxima vez… yo no te esperaré más.

Él tragó saliva. A pesar de que pensaba haber aceptado las consecuencias de su marcha, no pudo soportar pensar que ella no estaría más para él, no soportaba la idea de que otro hombre probara sus dulces labios, no podía imaginar a otro despertando cada mañana abrazando a Sakura. No era tan fuerte como pensaba.

Dándose la vuelta camino un par de metros, pero se detuvo al no sentirla detrás de él, volteó su rostro a ella y vio con remordimiento como estaba doblada abrazándose la cintura. Por supuesto, ella no leía su mente. Regañándose por ser tan estúpido, desanduvo los pasos deteniéndose delante de ella y con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de una delicada flor, tomo su rostro en sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara.

– Si estás segura de lo que dices, y conoces todo lo que implica él que vengas conmigo, entonces vamos – descansó su frente con la de ella – Este es un camino sin retorno, Sakura. Debes estar segura de lo que vas a hacer.

– Oh, Sasuke – ella también sostuvo sus mejillas, no entendía que siempre se había tratado de él, que su alma parecía pertenecerle solamente a sus ojos negros – Desde el momento que te vi por primera vez, fue un camino sin retorno para mí.

Se miraron firmemente, con cariño, confianza y esperanza.

La decisión había sido tomada.

Se tomaron de las manos con firmeza.

Éste viaje, lo haría acompañado de la mujer que ahora significaba todo para él. Que posiblemente por su arrogancia, no se había dado cuenta que siempre había significado más que ninguna otra persona. Poniéndose en marcha, sus sombras se perdieron entre las de los árboles que bordeaban el camino fuera de Konoha.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

Naruto, su historia, ni ninguno de sus personajes oficiales son de mi propiedad

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy feliz de que le este gustando este fic, no estaba muy segura de que alguien en realidad lo leyera, y me sorprendió gratamente saber de ustedes. Somos el fandom mas bonito ¿Verdad?

Este cap va dedicado a Jessica, Guest (mi lectora sin nombre 3) y Mika.

Les deseo un hermoso día!

* * *

Llevaban varios días de camino, su relación se mantenía más o menos igual, el primer día que partieron enviaron cada uno cartas a las personas que consideraban necesario avisar, Sasuke solo envió una a Kakashi, un escueto " _Ella viene conmigo, transmíteselo a Naruto_ " por su parte Sakura si tuvo que hacer uso del poco papel que tenía a su disposición, primero le pidió a Ino que se siguiera haciendo cargo del hospital, después le escribió una disculpa a sus padres por irse de nuevo, también le pidió disculpas a Kakashi por haberse ido sin permiso ni aviso y por ultimo envío una a Naruto dándole las gracias por todo su apoyo y contándole lo emocionada que estaba, pusieron todas en un halcón de Sasuke y siguieron su camino; durante el día hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, el color del cielo, lo caluroso que se había vuelto últimamente el clima, las plantas medicinales que iban encontrando mientras avanzaba… bueno, Sakura lo hacía y Sasuke escuchaba, él nunca había sido de muchas palabras pero funcionaba para ambos, aunque él intentaba dar más respuestas que monosílabos, porque quería conocer a la mujer que cada día se adueñaba pedazo tras pedazo de su corazón, aunque claro, nunca lo admitiría ante nadie más, que no fuera su yo interno.

Sakura se esforzaba muchísimo por descubrir las partes nuevas de él y que el conociera las de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, se recordaba constantemente no ser una molestia, comenzaba a decir alguna frase y después callaba abruptamente, regañándose por no poder controlar su lengua, pero realmente así es como era ella, y le costaba reprimir su esencia. Además la desconcertaba que los besos se habían detenido, aunque la tensión sexual seguía estando allí, la sentía en su piel y quería descubrir hasta donde podría llegar… y él también, sin embargo, ella no quería, de nuevo, parecer una molestia ni una niña necesitada de atención, él, ni siquiera sabía cómo tocar el tema, así que sus noches se había vuelto un poco incomodas al acampar bajo las estrellas, con una linda fogata, y no poder hacer uso del ambiente romántico.

Caminaban con poca prisa, y solo se detenían cuando era estrictamente necesario, era la forma en que Sasuke se había acostumbrado a hacer las cosas, y también descubrió que era una más eficiente, no gastaba chakra, y tampoco estaban obligados a tomar descansos largos ocasionados por el desgaste físico de saltar como maniáticos de rama en rama.

– Entonces Ino me dijo… – La pelirrosa detuvo lo que iba a decir, y se golpeó imaginariamente en la cabeza por de nuevo hablar sin cesar.

Sasuke que ya había notado esos momentos extraños en ella, la animo a seguir.

– ¿Qué dijo Ino? – La pregunta desconcertó un poco a Sakura, pero aun así no continuó.

– Oh, nada importante, seguro no te interesa saber este tipo de trivialidades – Le dio una sonrisa forzada y después desvió la mirada, el Uchiha entonces descubrió el motivo de por qué callaba en ocasiones, ella pensaba que no le interesaba conocer ciertos aspectos de su vida, pero estaba totalmente equivocada, él quería saber hasta el más mínimo detalle, sobre todo si se trataba de cosas que la hacían sentir feliz, triste o preocupada… quería que ella le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para saber que ella era importante para él, pero claro, de eso se trataban las relaciones, o lo supuso, ya que nunca tuvo el privilegio de hablar sobre eso con su madre o padre. No le dirigió la mirada cuando le respondió.

– Me interesa cualquier tipo de trivialidad que a ti te interese Sakura – Ella detuvo sus pasos y miro fijamente su espalda que la dejaba atrás poco a poco ¿Eso acaso habías sido algún tipo de declaración? En el idioma Uchiha, seguro que sí. Sonrió con felicidad y corrió hasta alcanzar su lado.

– Ino dijo en su última carta que más me valía regresar a tiempo para su boda, y te envió un mensaje también – No tenía intención alguna de transmitírselo, pero ante los nuevos acontecimientos, decidió que sería una buena manera de ir cambiando las cosas.

– ¿Qué dijo? – Extrañado, la miro de reojo.

– Cito textualmente: "Dile a Sasuke-kun que más le vale traerte de regreso, sana y salva antes de la boda, si no lo hace, saldré a cazarlos con el traje de novia puesto"

– Hmp – sonrió de lado – Eso sería interesante de ver, pero no podemos arruinar la boda de tu mejor amiga ¿O sí? – Enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

– Por mucho que me guste hacerla rabiar, la respuesta es no, la boda de una chica es sagrada – Con un tono más serio añadió – Son recuerdos que se quedaran contigo toda tu vida, la vida de un ninja no da muchos momentos felices, hay que conservar y venerar aquellos que si lo sean.

Después de eso ambos guardaron silencio, y continuaron caminando cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos. Sasuke preguntándose si ella soñaba con algo así y por un momento la imagino con un traje de novia, se obligó a detenerse, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Por la noche encontraron un lugar para descansar no muy lejos de la guarida de Orochimaru en la aldea de la cascada, Sakura se sentía asquerosa por hacer viajado un par de días sin haber encontrado un lugar donde limpiarse, así que después de preparar el campamento le informo a Sasuke que iría a buscar un río, lo cual no sería difícil de encontrar tomando en cuenta el lugar donde estaban.

Encontró un río bastante agradable que desembocaba en una pequeña cascada

Sakura se quitó las sandalias y sumergió los pies por un momento, la sensación del agua llevándose el cansancio y sudor era incomparable, sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios, y el pelinegro que la había seguido a la distancia, no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonita que se veía con el aire jugueteando entre su largo cabello. Carraspeando decidió que era tiempo de acercase a ella y poner más de su parte.

– Sakura – ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió – ¿Por qué haces eso?

– ¿El qué? – estaba confundida

– Sumergir los pies en el agua

– Oh, esto – se rió entre dientes enrollando un dedo en un mechón de cabello – Es solo una forma de descansar mis pies, además me da una sensación de limpieza, no solo corporal, sino de todo el cansancio – se mordió el labio inferior – ¿Q... quisieras probarlo?

Él lo pensó por un momento, no tendría nada de malo hacerlo, no había prisa, y parecía que eso a ella la haría feliz, compartir algo más juntos.

– Está bien

Agitó los pies hasta que cada una de sus sandalias salió, se acercó calmadamente hacia donde estaba su… Sakura, sus ojos se encontraron hasta que ella se ruborizo completamente y desvió la mirada, Sasuke parecía no tener suficiente de ella, podría pasarse horas repasando cada parte de su rostro y cuerpo, y siempre encontraría algo nuevo y fascinante, nunca había pensado ser de ese tipo de hombres como Naruto, que eventualmente se casarían con una buena mujer y formarían una familia; después de su venganza y sobre todo de haber intentado destruir todo, aceptó el hecho de que estaría solo el resto de su vida, vagando entre las sombras protegiendo lo único importante que le quedaba, y su clan desaparecería junto con él. Pero como siempre, su molestia había cambiado todo, quería saber cada cosa de ella, conocerla completamente como antaño, deseaba restaurar el vínculo que tuvieron cuando jóvenes y hacerlo más fuerte, indestructible.

–Sakura – susurró y ella nuevamente se encontró con sus ojos – Cuéntame cosas sobre ti

– ¿Qué quieres saber Sasuke-kun? – Aunque su forma de llamarlo cariñosamente había vuelto por completo, aun deseaba saber el motivo de su cambio en la guarida.

– ¿Por qué me dejaste de llamar así? – ella no entendió

– ¿Así? –Carraspeó - me temo que no te entiendo Sasuke-kun

– De la manera en que acabas de decir mi nombre

–Oh – ella desvió la mirada mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Creía que él no se había dado cuenta – ¿Quieres la verdad? – aun no lo miraba y él se estaba cansando de eso.

Tomo su barbilla con la mano obligándola a que sus ojos lo encontraran.

– Siempre la verdad – ella asintió y el la soltó, pero aun así no desvió los ojos

– Al principio te seguía llamando de esa manera – confesó – pero después...

– ¿Después?

– Era una manera de poner una barrera – susurró

– ¿Por qué pondrías una barrera? – ella alzó el rostro fijando su mirada en las nubes que avanzaban lentamente, al igual que su vida, a veces parecía que ella se movía en cámara lenta a comparación de todo lo demás.

– Para que ya no doliera... es que... habían pasado muchos años, y aunque al final regresaste, en realidad no lo hiciste, y eso me dolía, pensar que tal vez nunca regresarías a nosotros, a tu familia.

– Ya veo – y en realidad lo entendía, él mismo sabía que algo no lo dejaba volver de verdad, tal vez el miedo al rechazo, no de los aldeanos, pero sí de sus compañeros, aquellos que lo buscaron, algunos tal vez solo lo habían hecho por el cariño o lealtad que le tenían a Naruto y Sakura, pero al final lo que contaba era que siempre intentaron llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea, y en cada ocasión él los decepcionaba, en especial a la mujer frente él, y pensó, seguía decepcionándola.

– ¿Por qué no regresaste Sasuke-kun? – era una pregunta que le comía la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿La verdad?

– Siempre – él sonrió. Le devolvía sus palabras

– Siento que no lo merezco – se miraron a los ojos – es más fácil viajar por lugares donde nadie me conoce realmente, donde no soy juzgado ni temido... yo ... siento que tal vez nunca mereceré vivir en la aldea de nuevo.

– Oh, Sasuke-kun – con una sonrisa triste acarició su mejilla – Tu ya lo mereces, Naruto no fue el único héroe de la guerra, sin ti no habría funcionado, salvaste la aldea cuando ocurrió lo de Toneri, y has ayudado a mucha gente. Pero sobre todo, estas realmente arrepentido, y por eso todos tus amigos ya te hemos perdonado.

– Yo no creo que sea tan fácil.

Ella aun con una mano en su rostro, le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

– Hay cosas que no es necesario cuestionarlas. Simplemente debes aceptarlas.

Dio un paso adelante y rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Se abrazaron durante mucho rato, Sasuke pensaba en lo bien que se sentía tener un contacto tan agradable, recordaba las veces que sus locas seguidoras de la aldea lo seguían y abrazaban a la fuerza, sentía que era algo erróneo, incluso detestable, pero con Sakura incluso entonces era diferente, no podía decir que lo amaba, pero tampoco lo odiaba, era soportable y en algunos casos agradable, como cuando despertó en el hospital después de haberse encontrado con Itachi, al abrir los ojos ahí estaba ella, siempre ella, aceptándolo, esperándolo, abrazándolo con todo su corazón y dándole esa tranquilidad e inocencia que le fue arrebatada desde que su familia había muerto.

Separándose levemente, sus ojos se encontraron, parecía que no podía dejar de ver esos jades que tanto le fascinaban.

– Sakura – inclino su cabeza sin cerrar los ojos para rozar sus labios con el más leve de los tactos, acarició sus labios con los suyos y se sintió más ligero, cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban sentía como un peso se quitaba de su espalda – Gracias.

Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa sincera y después de algunos minutos abrazados bajó sus brazos, y comenzó a desnudarse sin pudor frente a él, había decidido que si el no daba los siguientes pasos para su "relación" ella lo haría.

A Sasuke se le secó la boca al verla quitarse la ropa, y por un segundo su mente se quedó en blanco.

– ¿Q-que haces?

– Bañarme – Ella le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y tras quedarse solo con la ropa interior, se adentró corriendo al río y se sumergió.

Él no podía entender como esa mujer podía pasar de sonrojarse por solo una mirada a desnudarse sin ningún reparo, con un encogimiento de hombros decidió que le gustaba ese cambio y sin penar mucho, también se deshizo de su ropa y la siguió con una pequeña sonrisa.

La encontró debajo del agua, solo siendo capaz de verla gracias al Sharingan, no creía posible que ella fuera capaz de verlo, después de todo, era de noche, así que siendo un poco juguetón, nado alrededor de ella como un tiburón y después de unos segundos, sujetó uno de sus pies, ella dio un grito y nado como una loca hacia arriba.

Dando grandes bocanadas de aire, miro alrededor buscando a Sasuke, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado, raro, no creía que realmente él captara su insinuación. El salió del agua con sumo cuidado detrás de ella y se fue acercando con cautela. Se colocó detrás, sus labios a un suspiro de su oído

– ¿Buscas algo, Sa-ku-ra? – Era la primera vez que actuaba de esa manera, ambos, pero se sentía tan correcto que a ninguno le importó.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y de la misma manera puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, su nuevo lugar favorito.

– A ti – suspiro y acercándose más, sostuvo su mirada y acarició sus labios con los de él – siempre a ti – Se besaron largamente, ya no tan torpes, pero aun descubriendo el nuevo contacto.

.

* * *

 **ANTES**

 _Sakura estaba en su casa, recostada en la cama que había tenido desde que era una niña… mejor dicho, una muy parecida, ya que todo se había destruido en el ataque de Pain hace tantos meses; pensaba en lo que Naruto le había dicho, y lo que ella le había contado, no era su intención decirle a nadie lo que había pasado en el genjutsu, pero estaba tan cansada y triste y tan jodidamente enojada… y simplemente no pudo obligarse a cerrar la maldita boca, no quería que Naruto se resintiera con Sasuke, a pesar de todo, todavía lo quería, simplemente necesitaba tiempo para que todo el dolor saliera, y que Naruto peleara con el pelinegro era lo que menos necesitaba él, estaba en prisión y no creía que tuviera más visitas que algunas cortas de su sensei y las diarias de Naruto._

 _Suspirando se puso en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas, no deseaba pensar más en eso._

 _._

 _Naruto estaba enojado, muy enojado con Sasuke, su furia hirviendo lentamente desde la noche anterior ¿Cómo pudo? Bien, SABÍA cómo, y por qué, pero simplemente ¿no podía el idiota haberla hecho dormir o ponerla en una bonita ilusión? ¿Tenía que matarla? El simple hecho de imaginarlo lo hizo estremecer, sabía que si él lo hubiera hecho en realidad, no podría dejarlo vivir… se obligó a detener ahí sus pensamientos._

 _Con paso firme y semblante serio, se adentró en la prisión y nadie se atrevió a decirle una sola palabra, parecía que podría matarlos solo por eso. Espero impacientemente a que uno de los guardias lo acompañara a la celda y la abriera, observó al Uchiha acostado en su cama con el brazo tapando sus ojos y su enojo se multiplicó._

 _Sin decir una palabra el guardia los dejó solos como era costumbre, Naruto no necesitaba la protección de nadie. Con paso firme se acercó al pelinegro quien se había enderezado y lo miraba con suspicacia_

– _¿Pasó al… – sin advertencia le dio un puñetazo que lo acostó de nuevo en la cama_

– _¿Cómo pudiste? – Tomándolo del cuello de la ropa puso a su altura – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?_

– _Suéltame, no sé de qué demonios hablas – Sasuke quien creía ya habían arreglado todas sus diferencias, estaba confundido._

– _No te hagas el idiota ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle ese genjutsu a Sakura-chan? – Naruto lo zarandeó un par de veces para después soltarlo de un empujón que lo mando de nuevo a la cama._

 _El pelinegro sentándose lentamente entendió todo, así que ella se lo había dicho, lo que quería decir que era la razón por la que no lo podía ni ver._

– _Yo… – no pudo decir nada, no tenía palabras para expresar lo arrepentido que estaba_

 _Naruto, quién se había desinflado como un globo de su furia, lo miro con decepción y suspiró para después sentarse a su lado._

– _Eres un idiota – Sasuke no necesitaba que él se lo dijera para saberlo, pero aun así se lo confirmó_

– _Lo sé – Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. El rubio se puso de pie con un objetivo en mente_

– _Te ayudare, jodido idiota – Sasuke se preguntó internamente si su nombre sería cambiado en los registros por "Idiota", ya que Naruto parecía haberlo re bautizado._

– _No empeores las cosas – Le dio una mirada fulminante._

– _Bueno, está claro que tú no las vas a mejorar, y quiero a mi equipo de vuelta ¡Maldición!_

 _Salió corriendo de la celda dejando a Sasuke preguntándose ahora como lo arruinaría su amigo._


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

Naruto, su historia, ni ninguno de sus personajes oficiales son de mi propiedad

* * *

Hola! lamento haber tardado un poco, quiero avisarles que puede que tarde en actualizar un poco más ya que los capítulos anteriores llevaban un tiempo escritos, por lo que solo edite sobre lo ya redactado.

Espero que disfruten este cap, es mi favorito hasta ahora.

Dejen sus comentarios! 3 :3

* * *

Después de su momento en el río, prácticamente no podían sacarse las manos de encima, Sakura se sorprendía muchísimo por como las cosas entre ellos pasaron de estar frías a sumamente calientes, pero, de alguna manera se sentía correcto, como si por fin las todo se hubieran puesto en su lugar, y no iba a empezar a cuestionarlo, de ninguna manera.

De forma tácita, decidieron quedarse un par de días en el bosque para pasar más tiempo juntos, era cierto que Sasuke necesitaba obtener respuestas, de hecho ni siquiera le había preguntado a Sakura si seguía teniendo malestares por la droga, suponía que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero aun así, era mejor asegurarse.

– ¿La droga te sigue afectando de cualquier forma? – Ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes

– Oh, supongo que olvidé decírtelo – Suspiró con satisfacción – Tsunade-sama hizo un proceso de eliminación cuando estuve en el hospital, y también le dio tiempo de estudiar todos sus componentes para realizar un antídoto de emergencia si fuera necesario, aunque supongo que no servirá de mucho, ya que si era solo un prototipo, como lo supusimos, sus elementos cambiaran para cuando esté finalizado, será un buen reto ver en cuánto tiempo puedo descubrir el antídoto final – Sonrió socarrona, no era por ser presumida, pero sabía de lo que estaba hecha y había pocas cosas en el mundo que no pudiera descubrir, además siempre había sido competitiva, Sasuke le sonrió a sabiendas de su espíritu luchador y ambos se quedaron viendo por un buen rato, habían pasado de ocupar cada uno su lugar para dormir en el extremo opuesto de la fogata, a procurar que hubiera el menos espacio posible entre ellos.

– Hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí – le dijo en voz baja – Si quieres mañana podemos comer allí – Sakura sonrío con timidez.

– ¿Cómo una cita? – Nunca había estado en una cita, bueno, técnicamente la cena de la isla Nagi solo fue una cena de agradecimiento, algo así como cuando comía con Naruto por el simple placer de hacerlo, _tramposa_ , le susurro su mente, pero eligió ignorarla por el bien de su paz mental.

– Sí, si tú quieres que lo sea – Sasuke de pronto estaba meditabundo, y con su mente no muy lejos de la dirección de la de ella, no le gustaba para nada ser el segundo que la llevara a una cita, pero las cosas eran como eran y no la iba a acusar de nada, después de todo, él fue el culpable por no sacar antes la cabeza de su trasero…

– Claro… nuestra primera cita – le dijo con la intención de relajarlo un poco, pero el efecto fue completamente contrario a lo que espero, él se puso más rígido y abruptamente le dio las buenas noches intentando que ella no notara su frustración por la descarada mentira, tal vez no era directamente una, pero había omitido estratégicamente la parte en que un extraño la llevó a cenar a un lugar sumamente romántico… ya estaba otra vez con los celos, pero no lo podía evitar, siempre había sido muy territorial con todo… _especialmente con ella, no te hagas el loco_ , calló sus pensamientos y sin querer descargar su frustración, se obligó a dormir. Sakura por su parte, no pudo pegar ojo en un buen rato _¿Ahora que he dicho?,_ se preguntaba, repasando cala palabra pero por más que lo intentó, no dio con la respuesta correcta.

Al despertar, el pelinegro estaba de mejor humor, bien, no podía ser el primero, pero sin duda alguna sería el último en llevarla a las jodidas citas, o en cualquier cosa romántica.

– Buenos días Sasuke-kun – Sakura lo saludó con voz ronca por el sueño y Sasuke pensó que sería agradable despertar todos los días de esa manera, lo único que lo podía superar sería ella recostada en su pecho, ella debajo de él, o ella encima de él… _contrólate sucio pervertido_ , se regañó internamente, estas conversaciones unilaterales se venía repitiendo de manera constante casi todos los días.

Él le dio un gruñido como respuesta y la pelirrosa malinterpretando su humor, pensó que todavía estaba molesto… en realidad estaba un poco cansada de que siempre pareciera molestarse por cosas que ella no entendía, tal vez era momento de dejar salir su propio carácter y dejarle saber que si le molestaba algo tenía que decírselo, ya que al contrario de lo que podría pensar, ella no podía leer las jodidas mentes.

Se prepararon en un tenso silencio el cual ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper y ambos sumamente consientes de ese hecho, no parecía ser la mejor ocasión para su primera cita, pero aun así se pusieron en camino, sería más o menos una hora de viaje a paso normal, así que todavía podían arreglar las cosas.

Ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino cuando por un descuido, Sakura tropezó y cayó por una pequeña pendiente y rodó un par de metros, si alguien le preguntaba, jamás admitiría que una de las ninjas más reconocidas de la gran guerra fue vencida por la raíz de un árbol… pero ahí estaba, perpleja, avergonzada, con hojas en el cabello y tierra en la ropa.

Sasuke se detuvo delante de ella

– ¿Estás bien? – Ella lo miro con las mejillas rojas.

– Si alguna vez le dices esto a Naruto, te patearé el trasero – ¿Acaso ella lo había amenazado? No sabrían decir quien estaba más impresionado, Sakura no había pensado sus palabras, pero se sintió correcto en el momento.

– Hm, primero tendrías que atraparme – Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, y con eso toda la tensión se había disuelto. De haber sabido que eso los relajaría podría hacer planeado un pequeño accidente que concluyera con ella cayendo sobre él.

– Tu ropa se rompió – Sasuke señalo un pedazo de su vestido que estaba rasgado a la altura del estómago, dejándole ver su dulce ombligo, nunca habría pensado ser un hombre de fetiches, pero mirarle el abdomen lo ponía especialmente acalorado, sin pensar, lo que parecía hacer mucho últimamente, posó su mano sobre la parte descubierta.

– C-creo que necesito ir de compras antes de la comida – Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, le dio un pequeño asentimiento y retiró su mano con una ligera caricia de su pulgar y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

– Creí que tenías más ropa en la mochila – señaló él.

– Oh, la tengo, pero no es muy adecuada para viajar, aunque en un principio había pensado que empaqué otros trajes ninja, resulta que solo tengo un montón de camisetas, guantes, y pantaloncillos – se golpeó la frente.

– Hmp, error de principiante, pensé que lo sabrías mejor – Le sonrío burlón.

– Oh, perdón señor perfecto – Sakura bufó y en un arranque juguetón le dio una palmada en el hombro que lo desequilibró y lo hizo tropezar de lado en un baile de torpeza indigno para un Uchiha. La miro con ojos sorprendidos una vez recuperado el equilibrio ella solo le lanzo una sonrisa dulce con un "Ups" saliendo de sus labios.

– Que madura Sakura – siguió caminando intentando ocultar su diversión, si así iban a ser las reconciliaciones, procuraría hacerla enojar más seguido.

Ella lo siguió riéndose y ya relajados, siguieron su camino.

Tiempo después llegaron a la entrada de un pintoresco pueblo, la gente parecía bastante amable, y no miraban a Sasuke con odio, asco o miedo, como llegaba a pasar en la aldea de la hoja, de hecho parecía todo lo contrario, había gritos de "Uchiha-san" por un lado y "Lord-Uchiha" por otros, la gente le daba asentimientos con respeto que el correspondía, los niños le daban saludos con brazos ansiosos, y las mujeres le sonreían con devoción.

– Pareces bastante popular por aquí – Pensó ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero el volteo la cara y no pudo confirmarlo.

–Aha – una escueta respuesta como siempre, Sakura rodó los ojos y lo dejo ser, por ahora – Le sonsacaría toda la información después. Varías personas se acercaban con el propósito de hablar con Sasuke así que decidió darle su espacio.

– Por qué no me dices donde encontrar una tienda de ropa mientras hablas con tus fans – le frunció el ceño con molestia.

– No son fans.

– Eso no es lo que parece – disimuladamente le señalo con la barbilla a las personas que esperaban para hablar con él y cada vez se hacía más grande la multitud – ¿La tienda?

– Camina tres calles hacia la izquierda y luego una a la derecha – suspiró derrotado – te alcanzaré en un momento.

– No seas tan huraño con ellos – Le dio un apretón en la mano – parecen buenas personas.

– Lo son – le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

– Bien, te veré más tarde – con una última caricia en su mano le dio la espalda y se alejó.

No le fue muy difícil encontrar el lugar, tenían un buen suministro de ropa, casi todos los atuendos para conseguir un buen uniforme, el único problema era que en color rojo solo había un conjunto que se podría definir como algo revelador, con el estómago al aire libre, y una pequeña falda, por la falda no tenía ningún problema pero… no estaba muy segura de lo demás, tal vez para no sentirse muy expuesta lo podía adaptar con una camiseta negra debajo. Tomo todo lo que supuso haría buena combinación incluyendo en un arranque una red.

Se probó todo y aunque le gustaba más como quedaba con la red, sentía que exponía demasiada piel, estaba por salir, dispuesta a pagar cuando escucho un par de mujeres hablando a susurros.

– Está aquí con una tonta chica de pelo rosa – la mujer bufó.

– Ya se ¿Qué tan presumida debe ser para tener el cabello rosa? Por favor – la segunda mujer parecía igual de enfadada, y puesto que Sakura solo conocía una mujer de pelo rosa, o sea ella, estaba segura que la chica tonta era de hecho ella misma.

– Seguro debe estar con esa solo por lastima, vamos, es tan insulsa.

– Ya sé, una supondría que por el simple hecho de caminar junto a Uchiha Sasuke se esforzaría por vestir mejor, ¿Viste su ropa arruinada? Patético – La pelirrosa miro su ropa con desafío, ¿así que esas chicas pensaban que no vestía lo suficientemente bien? Les haría tragar sus palabras, tomó la red con desafío en su mirada.

Se escucharon dos golpes fuera y un par de gritos agudos.

– Abuela ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – dos golpes más resonaron fuera.

– Son unas insensatas – regaño una voz mayor – esa muchacha que están criticando ayudo a salvar sus traseros mal agradecidos.

– ¿De qué hablas abu? – Una de las chicas sorbió.

– Esa pelirrosa es Haruno Sakura, heroína de la gran guerra, discípula de la quinta Hokage de Konoha y alumna del sexto, más les vale mostrar un poco de respeto o se los enseñaré a golpes – Sonaron algunas palmadas más y dos pares de piernas corriendo y gargantas chillando hacia la salida. Sakura se conmovió por la defensa y salió del probador.

– Le agradezco, señora – La amable mujer mayor la miro con una sonrisa de disculpa.

– Por favor, Sakura-san, no tome en cuenta sus tontos comentarios, son jóvenes e inexpertas.

– Oh, no se preocupe, no estoy ofendida – se acercó dispuesta a pagar pero la señora negó.

– No, es un regalo – Sakura sabiendo que negarse era una falta de respeto, agradeció profusamente – Vamos ve a cambiarte, no puedo permitir que salgas de mi tienda con lo que traes puesto – la miró apreciativamente y a la ropa – elegiste bien la combinación, la red quedará muy sexy – le guiñó y encaminó al probador a una Sakura sonrosada.

Cuando terminó y vio el efecto, no pudo negar que se veía bien, ardiente, y esperó que a Sasuke también le gustara.

En la salida la esperaba la mujer con una bolsa que le ofreció.

– Es otro cambio – Sakura abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, no podía aceptarlo.

– Es usted muy amable pero… – La mujer interrumpió.

– Nada de peros, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – la joven le agradeció con una reverencia a la cual la anciana respondió y le deseo buena fortuna como despedida.

Sakura de muy buen humor se dirigió hacia donde vio a Sasuke por última vez, pero antes de doblar la calle un joven de cabello rubio cenizo le cortó el paso.

– Disculpe señorita – le sonrió a sabiendas de su atractivo, pero en Sakura no tuvo ningún efecto.

– ¿Si? – la confusión se pintando sus jades.

– No quiero ser grosero, pero me preguntaba si podría decirme su nombre – Ella le sonrió incomoda, pero aun así respondió.

– Me llamo Sakura – Él le tomó la mano y dejo en ella una rosa roja, algo que no pudo dejar de comparar con cierto pelinegro cuando había cambiado de realidad.

– Un nombre hermoso para una mujer hermosa, mi nombre es Kin y no pude dejar de mirarla desde que entró en la tienda de ropa – Bieeen, eso era raro, pero no lo más raro que le haya pasado – ¿Querría tomar un te conmigo para conocernos mejor? – El hombre aún sostenía su mano, lo que comenzaba a ser bastante incómodo.

– Lo lamento Kin-san, pero estoy aquí con alguien – El descarado rubio tuvo el valor de tomarle la otra mano.

– Oh, eso es lamentable, abandone a quién quiera que sea, no la merece – Sakura soltó una pequeña risita por lo patético de la situación.

.

Sasuke por fin había podido deshacerse de sus "fans" como muy amablemente los había llamado la pelirrosa, eran solo personas a las que había librado una vez cuando algunos bandidos tuvieron la _grandiosa_ idea de tomar el control del pueblo, afortunadamente el pasaba por ahí y se había desecho de esos rastreros, las personas del pueblo le agradecieron y lo invitaron, más bien, obligaron a pasar un par de días con ellos, después se le hizo costumbre regresar a verificar que todo estuviera bien cada que estaba por los alrededores.

Esperando que Sakura no tardará mucho en encontrar ropa, se quedó aturdido cuando al dar la vuelta en la última calle, vio a su Sakura, o una ilusión de ella, estaba seguro que no podía ser real, porque su ropa era, uno, _JODER_ , muy sexy, y dos, estaba tomada de las manos de un idiota.

Analizando la imagen frente a él con su sharingan, descubrió que era muy real lo que tenía en frente, y no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Escucho el final de la conversación solamente "Abandone a quién quiera que sea, no la merece" seguido de la pelirrosa riéndose y perdió los estribos.

– ¿Y tú sí? – No esperó la respuesta, arrancó a Sakura de las manos de ese enano y tomándola de la cintura activo el rinnegan y los transportó al lugar donde habían pasado la noche anterior.

La soltó al momento de tener los pies firmemente en el verde pasto y la pelirrosa se tambaleo un par de pasos y algo mareada, insegura de lo que había pasado, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reclamar, porque Sasuke comenzó a despotricar… Sasuke Uchiha despotricando

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Te dejo sola unos minutos y te pones a hablar con extraños desconocidos que te dan… rosas – Miró la ofensiva flor aun en la mano de Sakura con ganas de pisarla y patearla por el suelo, estúpida flor – Además ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto? No puedes vestir así cuando estés lejos de mí, cualquier gañan intentaría propasarse y tendría que matarlo, se suponía que sería nuestra primera cita e ¿intentas fugarte con otro? bueno, es más correcto decir que era MI primera cita, porqué la tuya fue en la jodida isla Nagi en un restaurante ridículamente romántico, dime de que se trataba eso, carajo – Sakura lo miraba con ojos como patos, era literalmente la mayor cantidad de palabras que lo escuchaba decir seguidamente desde siempre, además él nunca decía groserías, lo cual evidenciaba que estaba sumamente molesto, pero ¿Había mencionado la isla Nagi? ¿Cómo podría el saber…? Oh, caray, seguro no lo hizo, no él señor apropiado no sería capaz.

– ¿Y tú como sabes lo de Nagi? – Lo confronto con ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, mala elección, Sakura lo acechó y el dio un paso hacia atrás, uno muy pequeñito, y si alguien le preguntaba, lo negaría todo.

– Dime que no revisaste mis recuerdos sin mi permiso – Lo confrontó poniéndose de puntillas.

– Yo…

– Dime que no violaste mi confianza cuando te di permiso de entrar en mi mente.

Atrapado, y sin saber cómo las cosas se habían puesto en su contra, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la culpa.

– Lo lamento – Desvió sus ojos de aquellos jade que le reclamaban con intensidad

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y mírame – La miro a los ojos y decidió que ya que lo había descubierto, bien podía decir todo de una vez.

– Estaba preocupado por ti – Sakura esperaba todas las respuestas, menos esa.

– ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? – Él suspiró.

– Estabas actuando muy extraña, sin decirme porque había dejado la aldea, y yo solo quería saber la verdad, algo que tú no me dirías en ese entonces.

Ella lo miró calibrando la verdad en sus palabras, y al ver dentro de sus ojos negros, supo que el no quiso lastimarla.

– En el futuro Sasuke Uchiha – Lo pico con un dedo en el pecho – No violaras la confianza que te he dado para descubrir lo que quieras por tus propias razones egoístas de fanático del control, esta relación estará cimentada en la confianza y el respeto o puedes olvidarte de mí ¿Está claro? – El asintió ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer semejante mujer? – Respecto a mi vestimenta, puedo y vestiré lo que me dé la gana, no soy una damisela en apuros, y si alguien es tan tonto como para querer propasarse, yo misma lo pondré en su lugar, no soy una mujer débil, y para terminar, puedo hablar con quién me dé la gana, y si no confías en mí, bueno, entonces no sé por qué diablos estamos viajando juntos. Yo te voy a respetar porque te amo, y eres mi pareja, y espero el mismo trato de tu parte.

Sasuke como que dejo de escuchar después de la palabra "pareja".

– ¿Eso somos? ¿Una pareja? – Sakura solo negó con la cabeza, de todo lo que le había dicho, estrategicamente había escogido escuchar solo eso, típico de hombres.

– Eso creo – pensándolo bien, no había hablado etiquetas y ya era hora – ¿tú quieres que lo seamos?

Sasuke le sonrió de verdad, una sonrisa dulce que mostraba todos sus dientes.

– Somos más que eso. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía – tomo su mano, la que había arrojado la rosa en su arrebato de enojo – pero para no confundir a las personas, les diremos que somos novios.

– Bien – Sakura todavía un poco alterada por la discusión le dio una palmada en el pecho. Una palmada que dejaría una marca con la figura de su mano.

– Bien – Sasuke, algo encendido por la demostración de carácter, la tomo por la cintura y acercándola a él, la beso como nunca la había besado apoyándola en el tronco de un árbol cerca de ellos… sí, las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

Naruto, su historia, ni ninguno de sus personajes oficiales son de mi propiedad

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo, lamento haber tardado tanto, juro no volver a hacerlo Por favor díganme que les esta pareciendo.

* * *

Al final, la cita había quedado pospuesta, Sakura no estaba triste por eso, el hecho de viajar juntos les garantizaba una cercanía nunca antes vista. Aprendió, por ejemplo, que el pelinegro peleaba a menudo con su cabello naturalmente indomable, así que comenzaron una pequeña rutina, al comenzar el día, ella ataba una estrecha tela negra alrededor de su cabeza, ayudándolo así a ir acostumbrando a su cabello a ser completamente lacio. Sasuke, por su parte, se dio cuenta que ella peleaba consigo misma todos los días para levantarse temprano, por lo que decidió posponer la hora de levantarse, a una más tardía.

El día después de la pelea, se dirigieron por fin a la guarida de Orochimaru, tardaría tan solo medio día en llegar, la pelirrosa se iba poniendo incomoda a cada paso que los acercaba a ese ser que tanto despreciaba. Obviamente Sasuke se dio cuenta, pero decidió dejarla lidiar sola con eso, entendía por qué lo odiaba, se imaginó por un momento lo que sentiría si alguien la alejara de él en ese momento y de la forma en que lo había manipulado el sannin y sintió una ira tan grande que incluso se sorprendió. Sí. Entendía lo que sentía.

Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, llegaron a una parte del bosque donde los arboles tenía troncos inusualmente anchos y había una opresión en el aire que alejaba a los animales de los alrededores.

– No te alejes – le dijo Sasuke – hay trampas por todo el lugar.

Sin más, comenzó a caminar, teniendo mucho cuidado de donde ponía los pies y sin tocar ni una sola cosa a su alrededor, Sakura lo siguió con precaución, pisando en los mismos lugares donde él lo había hecho.

– ¿Cómo sabes dónde están las trampas?

– Estuve en esta guarida por periodos de tiempo cuando vine con él – oh, así que este era uno de los lugares donde se escondía de ellos. Suspiró alejando el pasado.

Mientras más se adentraban al bosque sombrío, la oscuridad se hacía presente y comenzaba a envolverlos una densa niebla que parecía empujarlos fuera, sin embargo ellos seguían adelante con paso seguro.

Después de algunos minutos, la niebla comenzó a retroceder, y frente a ellos apareció un roble con un tronco tan ancho como una casa, el cual tenía una pequeña entrada toscamente tallada, Sasuke se dirigió hacia él, entró sin dudar, haciéndole señas a Sakura para que se apresurara a seguirlo.

Caminaron por un pasillo ligeramente iluminado, Orochimaru seguía siendo igual de anormal después de todo.

Observaron una figura acercarse a lo lejos y ambos pararon uno al lado del otro esperando que el sannin serpiente los alcanzara.

– Ah, Sasuke-kun, cuanto tiempo – A la pelirrosa se le retorció el estómago por la forma en que decía su nombre, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

– Orochimaru, tengo preguntas para ti – el hombre pálido rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.  
– Al grano como siempre – pareció ignorar a Sasuke por un momento y dirigió sus perturbadores ojos hacia la pelirrosa – pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Luces muy familiar para mí – tocó su barbilla con un dedo huesudo mientras fingía pensar, obviamente ya sabiendo quien era ella – oh, sí. La pequeña estudiante de Tsunade, dime ¿Cómo esta ella estos días?

Sakura le mantuvo firmemente la mirada mientras Sasuke se tensaba a su lado, no le gustaba su atención en ella, aunque fuera un mal necesario.

– Lady Tsunade se encuentra gozando de buena salud – no añadió nada más, ese hombre, por muy "reformado" que estuviera, seguía teniendo siempre sus propios planes macabros – Vinimos aquí por respuestas.

–Vaya – Orochimaru sonrió como si estuviera complacido con algo que ellos ignoraban – ustedes son muy parecidos – dio media vuelta y se adentró en el oscuro pasaje – síganme, muero por saber a qué debo su presencia.

Caminaron hasta una puerta abierta, la habitación tenía dentro sillones que parecían bastante cómodos, y estaba, para asombro de los, decorada en tonos tranquilos e iluminada con lámparas de luz blanca, Orochimaru rió, ante su sorpresa.

– No estés tan extrañado, Sasuke-kun, después de vivir una larga vida, a un viejo le dan ganas de disfrutar de cosas cómodas de vez en cuando.

– Hmp – Se dirigió a un sillón de dos asientos, y se sentó, haciendo lugar para que Sakura se sentara a su lado – ¿Qué sabes de una persona llamada Iwao? – sin querer perder el tiempo, comenzó su interrogatorio.

– Ah, Iwao… que recuerdos – el sannin se puso cómodo – ¿Qué interés tienes en él?

– No te incumbe – Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

– Oh, vamos Sasuke-kun, no seas así, solo tengo curiosidad por saber de sus últimas travesuras.

– Así que no tienes comunicación con él.

– Nah, no he hablado con él desde hace años, nuestra última interacción no fue satisfactoria, así que me abandonó – Le dedico una amarga sonrisa a Sasuke – tengo que agregar, se fue con mucho de mi materia, lo busque durante algún tiempo, pero después vinieron cosas más importantes y francamente lo olvidé… durante algún tiempo.

– Entonces no tienes conocimiento de sus últimas actividades – le dijo Sakura.

– Yo no dije eso – La miro con sus enigmáticos ojos de víbora y no los apartó de ella – Dime Sakura-san ¿Por qué tienen interés en él?

Ella le aguanto la mirada mientras pensaba que tanta información revelar, pero se dio cuenta que si quería saber más, tenía que confiar, incluso en una persona como él. Desvió su mirada a Sasuke y asintió ligeramente, dándole su aprobación para revelar toda la información, el a su vez le devolvió el gesto, sabiendo que era la única manera.

Orochimaru los observó con fascinación, nunca había visto al pequeño Uchiha tan cómodo con nadie ni sentido esa tranquilidad en su chakra.

Sasuke le relató calmadamente lo que le habían hecho a la pelirrosa, solo a veces interrumpido por el sannin para preguntar y comparar los síntomas que tuvo Sakura con los que él pelinegro presentó cuando le otorgó el sello. Después de un largo silencio en el que la serpiente medito todo lo escuchado, sonrió con pesar.

– Fuiste muy afortunada al ser intoxicada con una simple prueba – suspiró – pero me temo que ya debe haber perfeccionado la droga o le falta muy poco para hacerlo. Debo decir que está droga fue una de mis ideas, las descarté después de valorar que no tendrían el efecto deseado, debido a que se requería una gran inversión para producirlo en grandes cantidades, era preferible el sello, ya que solo se perdían vidas en el proceso, no fondos – Sakura lo miro de mala manera – oh, no me veas así Sakura-san, sé que eres una médico, pero yo soy en esencia un científico, y hay riesgos que se deben asumir, como decía, la droga estaba destinada a cumplir la misma función que el sello, tener a mi disposición un ejército dependiente de mí y obligado a hacer todo lo que yo mandara, Iwao siempre sintió bastante curiosidad por esta idea, y en sus ratos libres trabajaba en ella, de hecho, nuestra ruptura fue a causa de la misma, le prohibí seguir experimentado cuando mis sujetos de prueba fueron intoxicados y al no superar la prueba, murieron; así que él tomó toda la investigación, algunos esclavos y escapó.

– Dime la información reciente que tienes de él – Le ordenó Sasuke.

Orochimaru, ya conociendo su carácter, solo sonreía como rememorando viejos tiempos, era una lástima no haber poseído ese cuerpo perfecto, ahora no tanto, porque le faltaba un brazo, pero mirando de uno al otro joven que tenía frente a él, decidió que no, al final no era tan lamentable no haberlo poseído, ahora podía divertirse mucho más observando como los vientos tomaban forma, y estaba ansioso por saber que pasaría después.

– Como digas Sasuke-kun – se recargo en el sillón y cerró los ojos poniendo en orden todo lo que sabía – No tenía idea de que él ya hubiera avanzado en su investigación, pensé que al final solo sería un juego para que se entretuviera, lo que sí sé, es que a lo largo de los años ha reunido un pequeño… no tan pequeño ejército de ninjas y hombres renegados, durante la guerra hubo muchos desertores por que no querían arriesgarse a morir, así que siguieron los rumores de un hombre que recogía todo tipo de escoria – abrió los ojos calculadoramente – además según mi informante, posee tierras suficientes para haber creado su propia pequeña aldea ninja, nada como las grandes naciones, pero es una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y paga bien, no he descubierto de dónde obtiene sus fondos, es muy cuidadoso con su círculo cercano, y al parecer ha desarrollado increíbles habilidades ninja. Es todo lo que se.

– ¿Dónde está esa "aldea"? – preguntó la pelirrosa, extrañada por que los departamentos de inteligencia no tuvieran conocimiento de esto.

– Al parecer se encuentra en un paraje solitario entre la aldea de la roca y de la arena, han pasado desapercibidos por que rara vez se visitan esos terrenos, además tiene muy buenos usuarios de genjutsu y con habilidades de la tierra, su trinchera se encuentra bajo tierra, solo hay una entrada y una salida.

– Bien – Sasuke se puso de pie – Nos vamos – Sakura también lo hizo y se dirigieron hacia la puerta cuando el sannin los detuvo.

– No es conveniente que vayan solo ustedes Sasuke-kun ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Tiene un ejército ahí.

– No somos débiles Orochimaru – el pelinegro le espetó

– Oh, sin duda no lo son, pero la arrogancia es la caída de los grandes – hubo un tenso silencio en el que Sasuke intento interpretar si había una amenaza oculta en las palabras de la serpiente.

– Sasuke–kun – Sakura acarició casi imperceptiblemente los nudillos que Sasuke tenía en un puño y él se relajó visiblemente para sorpresa del viejo hombre – Creo que él tiene razón, somos fuertes, sí, pero nunca está de más contar con apoyo.

– Escúchala Sasuke-kun – Orochimaru la repaso de arriba abajo, y ella se tensó con un poco de asco – si heredo también la habilidad de Tsunade para pensar, sus palabras no deben ser desperdiciadas – El hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso tranquilo – Puedes tomas tu vieja habitación mientras esperas tus refuerzos, solo estamos nosotros aquí, no te preocupes.

Salió dejándolos solos, se miraron por algunos segundos entendiéndose mutuamente sin palabras, para esta misión necesitaban a los más fuertes, sin duda. El equipo siete actuaría de nuevo junto.

Al llegar la tarde, estaban fuera de la guarida después de haber enviado un escueto mensaje a Kakashi, escrito por Sasuke obviamente, donde pedía que el equipo siete se reuniera en el pueblo fronterizo Attakai kūki entre la arena y la roca, pensaban salir la tarde siguiente, para darle tiempo a su compañero de unírseles.

Caminaron por los alrededores cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y planes para la próxima batalla, al llegar la noche Sakura no quería dormir dentro de la guarida, realmente preferiría descansar en suelo fangoso que pasar más tiempo en ese lugar espeluznante, pero, decidió al final que debía aprovechar una cama cuando la había, solo Kami sabía cuándo volvería a probar un colchón.

A paso ligero volvieron y se internaron en los oscuros pasillos con Sasuke liderando el camino, ella se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habrá pasado en ese lugar y si en algún momento llegó a extrañarlos tanto como Naruto y ella lo extrañaron a él.

Se detuvieron frente a una angosta puerta, y al abrirla descubrió una pequeña habitación, casi tan pequeña como la que tuvo en casa de sus padres, y no pudo imaginar al joven Sasuke sintiéndose a gusto en un lugar tan pequeño.

– Por esa puerta puedes encontrar el baño – señalo otra angosta entrada – Iré a buscar algo de comida – Salió sin dirigirle otra palabra y ella suspiro apesadumbrada, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, aunque siendo sincera, sabía que estar ahí les provocaba a ambos malos recuerdos y evocaba el dolor que aún no abandonaba sus corazones.

Se bañó de prisa y por una vez, pudo usar la camisa que le había robado a Naruto y usaba para dormir, lo esperó sentada en la cama cepillando su largo cabello, necesitaba un corte pronto, adormecida, recostó su cabeza en la almohada mientras lo esperaba y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

 **ANTES**

– _¡SAKURA-CHAN! – Sakura yacía en su cama, era plena tarde y ella seguía recostada, todo un logro, pero no tenía realmente nada que hacer, su maestra le había ordenado descasar, y eso es lo que haría… si el rubio escandaloso dejaba de aporrear su puerta algún día, ojalá sus padres estuvieran en casa, así podría pedirles que lo echaran ––¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN! – De mala gana se puso de pie, y gruñendo bajo en un escasa pijama. Abrió la puerta casi sacándola de las bisagras._

– _¡DEJA DE GRITAR! ¿¡QUE QUIERES!? – Naruto al verla tan enojada retrocedió un par de pasos, pero al ver su vestimenta abrió los ojos como platos y desvió la mirada._

– _S-Sakura-chan – tartamudeo – será mejor que entres a casa._

– _Bueno, es ahí donde estaba, pero alguien decidió molestarme en mi día de descanso – se cruzó de brazos y Naruto captando en movimiento por su vista periférica se atragantó un poco – ¿y ahora porque no me miras? No creo que sea justo que tú te enojes cuando precisamente TU viniste a mi casa._

– _Sakura-chan, entra ya – susurró en un gruñido._

– _Oye, no me hables de esa man…_

– _Puedo ver a través de tu camiseta – medio grito perdiendo la paciencia_

 _Sakura agrandó sus ojos y sonrojándose alargó la mano hacia la camisa de su rubio y molesto amigo y lo arrastro dentro soltándolo al momento y corriendo a su recamara para cambiarse. Se dejó caer en la cama con las manos en la cara ¿Cómo podría volver a ver a su amigo a la cara después de darle un show de pezones… no, se mudaría de país, a la isla más lejana que pudiera encontrar, cambiaría su nombre, compraría una casa en el campo y viviría de su cosecha._

– _¿Sakura-chan? – Naruto se plantó al otro lado de la puerta – No estés avergonzada, no vi nada, ella gruño captando la mentira – Bueno, está bien, no vi mucho… solo un ligero contorno de…_

– _Cállate, no estás ayudando._

– _Oh, vamos, después de todo lo que hemos pasado no puedes estar avergonzada por esto, no es gran cosa, de veras… ¿Recuerdas cuando apenas éramos genin y tuvimos una misión cuando estabas en tu periodo? Estuviste gruñona todo el tiempo, pero entendimos que era algo normal del cuerpo femenino – ella sonrió recordando la incomodidad del ese entonces– O cuando estuve enfermo del estómago y bueno… el olor no era agradable – sí, también recordaba eso – ¡Ah! y cuando Sasuke se estuvo vomitando por todo un día cuando comió demasiados dulces para ganarme hasta en eso – Sonrió con melancolía, ella había cuidado de él al final de esa misión, estuvo tan preocupada por su salud que no durmió en toda la noche – A lo que me refiero es que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y superado muchas cosas para estar avergonzados por unos pezones_

– _Ugh, aun así, por favor no hables de los míos – el soltó una carcajada – Bien, ahora bajo, déjame cambiarme_ – _Escucho como se alejaba de su puerta y se apresuró a adecentarse._

 _Una vez presentable, bajó a encontrarse con el rubio tonto, no se explicaba porque estaba ahí, pero seguramente se trabada de Sasuke, siempre era sobre Sasuke, pesó con amargura. Lo encontró sentado en el sillón reclinable, pero ella prefirió no hacer lo mismo, tenía la leve sensación de que la altura le daría un poco de ventaja._

– _Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? – El rubio compuso una falsa expresión compungida._

– _Lamento molestarte en tu tiempo libre Sakura-chan, pero necesitamos tu ayuda… bueno, él la necesita._

– _¿Quién exactamente necesita mi ayuda? – El rubio se rasco detrás de la cabeza viéndose de verdad arrepentido. Estaba siendo su mejor actuación desde… siempre._

– _Sasuke – ella giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a la cocina._

– _Espera, ni siquiera me has escuchado._

– _No necesito escucharte, si necesita algo seguro puedes conseguírselo por tus propios medios – sacó una tetera y la puso en la estufa._

– _Pero tú eres la única que puede ayudar – antes de que ella pudiera objetar, la giró para mirarla de frente – Escúchame primero ¿puedes? – Mirando sus amables ojos azules, le fue imposible negarle nada, suspiro y asintió rígidamente – él está herido, ayer por la mañana fui a verlo – ella le frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo – le reclame por lo que te hizo y peleamos… bueno, es mejor decir que le di una paliza y en uno de esos golpes creo que cayó mal sobre su brazo dañando – Sakura perdió el color de su rostro, de por si había tenido dificultades para sanar, sería realmente malo si la lesión se agravaba – Hoy fui a verlo como todos los días y estaba ardiendo en fiebre además de tener sangre en el muñón, pedí que un médico lo revisara, pero se niega a dejar que alguien lo examine y todos doctores le tienen el suficiente miedo como para ir en contra de sus deseos – la pelirrosa se mordió el labio, sabía lo intimidante que podía ser el Uchiha, y aunque en este momento no era su persona favorita, tampoco podía dejarlo de esa manera._

 _Suspiro, sabiendo lo que debía hacer._

– _Bien, vamos – antes de arrepentirse agarro sus llaves, un botiquín con lo básico y salió de la casa sin esperarlo, él la alcanzo y juntos caminaron hacia la prisión._

 _Primera parte del plan, completada._

 _Segunda parte, en proceso._

 _Ahora el rubio solo necesitaba la ayuda de los guardias, tenía que conseguir que la dejaran encerrada con Sasuke un buen tiempo para que pudieran hablar, o ella lo golpeara y una vez que su enfado saliera de su sistema, todo sería como antes. No tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo, solo inventaría algo sobre la marcha._

 _Llegaron al edificio de la prisión y caminando rápidamente los llevaron a él, no se necesitaron explicaciones de su presencia, todos sabían quiénes eran._

 _Como protocolo, uno de los guardias que era amable con Naruto precedió el camino. Sasuke como siempre, tenía el brazo encima de sus ojos, y no se molestó el levantarlo para mirar a su amigo, el guardia abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera encerrarlos, a Naruto se le ocurrió algo._

– _Espera, tengo que ir al baño ¿Me puedes enseñar donde esta, Jun-san?_

 _El hombre le sonrió con amabilidad_

– _Claro, pero debo cerrar la puerta y activar el sello, disculpe Sa… –_

– _Está bien, no te preocupes – jalándolo del brazo lo sacó con rapidez – Anda, anda, es urgente – El guardia extrañado por la actitud, solo negó con la cabeza, estos héroes de guerra sí que eran raros, se alejaron casi desvaneciéndose en un instante._

 _Sakura antes de entender qué demonios había sido eso, comprendió que ahora estaba a solas con el dueño de sus pesadillas._


End file.
